Elementary School
by Mikunami
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser manejar a un chiquillo acosador, un niño con deseos de venganza, el que tiene deficiencia emocional y otro hostigado por su hermana? Después de todo, sólo es lidiar con la primaria. -SasuNaru-KakaIru-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Como ya todos saben Naruto no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto y demás, sólo escribo esto para ayudar a crecer el yaoi en el mundo y sobre todo el SasuNaruSasu XD.

_©Masashi Kishimoto, all rights reserved._

Advertising:** Este fic presenta; AU, OoC justificado, Lime, tantito Shota; si cualquiera de ellos no son de tu agrado ya estás advertido.**

* * *

**Elementary School**

**La apuesta**

— Esos mocosos de verdad que cada día están peor —declaró el joven hombre al momento de dar una profunda calada al cigarrillo que sostenía. Para luego masajearse las sienes suspirando cansino.

— Claro —rebatió sarcástico su acompañante—. Lo que pasa es que no sabes cómo domarlos. Únicamente es el hecho de que infundas respeto desde el momento mismo en que entras al salón de clases —dijo seguro de sus palabras; él era un experto en la materia, no había cosa en el libro que no supiera controlar, a sus ojos, a su amigo tan sólo le faltaba algo de destreza en tales menesteres.

— No dirás más bien miedo. Tienes la fama de ser por mucho el más estricto profesor, apenas el 33% de los estudiantes logran pasar tu materia, y según tú hasta los consientes; los tienes tan mansitos que ni siquiera se atreven a intentar dañar tu integridad como venganza, aun luego de graduarse —le reprochó a sabiendas de la mala leche que el otro se podía cargar, llegando a desatar su ira contra el pobre alumnado.

— Siempre supe que tenía madera de profesor —respondió divertido.

— Como sea; creo que voy pagando es hora de que pase por Kurenai —dijo al momento, desenfundando unos billetes tanto por su cuenta como por la de su amigo.

— ¿Y qué tal le va a la futura madre? —preguntó casual. Hace tiempo que no veía a la buena mujer… unos meses de incomunicación y se iba enterando de que ahora ese par eran esposos en espera de su primer retoño.

— A decir verdad bastante bien —comentó dichoso—. No tomara licencia hasta las vacaciones de verano y el curso recién comienza el próximo mes. Aunque no sé si su grupo estará muy saturado este año, otra profesora acaba de tomar año sabático y al parecer meterán más chiquillos en los salones que restan, para poder satisfacer a la demanda.

— Sé que le irá bien, además quiere mucho a los críos —dijo saliendo del local en compañía de su buen amigo Asuma—. A veces me gustaría manejar cosas tan simples como niñatos de parvulario.

— Claro, simples —contestó burlón, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su colega.

— ¿No me digas que de verdad piensas que es algo muy complicado? —le dedicó alzando una ceja incrédulo. Por favor si tan sólo eran infantes; pequeñas personas cuyas cabezas están llenas de caricaturas domingueras y miedos irrisorios a la obscuridad y los monstros. Si cometían alguna falta, no era nada que un buen regaño no pusiese en su lugar.

— Kakashi sabes que te admiro mucho como docente —declaró el otro hombre—. Pero una cosa es instruir jóvenes universitarios y otra muy diferente es hacerte responsable de la integra formación de niños.

— No concuerdo —rebatió de inmediato. Podían poner en duda muchas cuestiones de su vida, pero nunca su capacidad de enseñanza—. En mis primeros años de educador enseñe en secundaria mientras realizaba la especialidad. He enfrentado a los chicos más insufribles de educación media y media superior domándolos como corderitos, y todos mis discípulos de la facultad están que comen de mi mano. La docencia está en mi sangre; puedo afirmar con toda seguridad que unos niñitos no serían el más mínimo problema para mí. Además puedo contar con mi diplomado en educación especial, y todas mis especialidades en diversos métodos educativos.

— Como digas —le respondió indiferente.

— No piensas que lo pueda hacer ¿Verdad?

— En absoluto.

— Pues, si estás tan seguro que te parece si…

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Era una idiotez que estuviese nervioso. Miles de veces había pasado por la misma situación ¿Qué podía ser diferente ahora? Que sus alumnos midieran poco más de un metro y fueran más susceptibles a la televisión, era todo.

De verdad que no creía factible que hubiese cambiado su cómoda plaza en la Universidad del Fuego, por estar en una escuela primaria lidiando con desvaríos de chiquillos consentidos. Ahora que lo pensaba, si seguía con tal percepción de los niños seguramente nunca se casaría ni tampoco tendría familia. Bien por él, las relaciones filiares sólo eran un obstáculo para el engrandecimiento profesional.

Y ahora yacía esperando; en unos minutos por fin llegaría a la vida de las promesas del mañana, muy del mañana.

— Hatake-san, la directora Tsunade puede verlo ahora —le avisó la amable muchacha que trabajada en la recepción, de quien de ahora en adelante sería su jefe—. Por cierto, como hoy llegó antes que yo al trabajo pues… si las ves algo animosa yo te digo todas las especificaciones para el día y…

— ¡Shizune! ¡Con un demonio ya te dije que vengo sobria! —gritó una voluptuosa mujer abriendo la puerta del despacho principal, e intentando aniquilar con la mirada a su subordinada—. Vamos chico que no tengo todo el día —¿Acaso la rubia le había dicho chico? Eso sí que era curioso, sin más se adentró a la oficina—. Así que tú eres Hatake Kakashi, te notas decente —"_más que usted cualquiera_" le quiso rebatir pero mejor ahorrarse disgustos con su ahora jefa.

— Gracias por darme la plaza Tsunade-san.

— No me vengas con falsa modestia muchacho, bien se nota que no eres de ésos. Aparte, era imposible ignorar un curriculum tan excepcional —alegó sacando el historial del Hatake de su escritorio, deteniéndose levemente a repasar los antecedentes tan prominentes de aquel joven hombre—. ¿Qué te trae a este campo de la enseñanza? No creo que el amor a los infantes; por lo visto tu vida ya estaba de maravilla con tú anterior trabajo —vaya que la mujer era astuta. En general sus anteriores jefes no eran más capaces que él en sus primeros años. Por lo menos no tendría que lidiar con algún incompetente con un cargo elevado.

Sin rebatirle nada, en su fuero interno pensaba con cuidado el discurso correcto para soltarle a la directora. Unos segundos, los ojos canela hicieron contacto directo con la mirada grisácea, suficiente para descubrir la verdadera motivación del drástico cambio.

— Fue una apuesta ¿Cierto? —sí, los años de experiencia hablaban por sí mismos. Esa determinación que la mujer sabía reconocer, en quien está empecinado en demostrar o ganar algo a toda costa.

— Me sorprenden sus habilidades Tsunade-san ¿El descubrimiento de mis motivos afecta en algo mi estadía aquí? —mejor prevenir, de cualquier manera su mente ya estaba tramando una ingeniosísima y pertinente excusa, no por nada mentir era una de sus grandes habilidades.

— Para nada, sólo espero que sepas con lo que te estas metiendo —le dijo divertida, mirándolo significativamente—. Por cierto, no podrás dar a sexto grado —anunció con quien da el informe del clima, ósea sin importancia.

— Pero esa era la plaza para la que…

— El maestro que se encarga de ella después de todo no se retira este año— le cortó rápidamente, demostrándole que no le importaba lo que fuese a opinar—. Y como ese grupo era suyo desde antes pues te aguantas. La vida es así chico, decepción tras decepción, a tu edad ya deberías saberlo —quizás después de todo, esa mujer no era tan eficiente como aparentaba sólo astuta—. Tu grado será cuarto, es eso o uno de primero ¿Está bien?

Lo hacía para fastidiarlo, porque se notaba a leguas que le encantaba demostrar quién era quien tenía la autoridad. Complejo de dictadora. No tuvo más opción que asentir silencioso, por nada del mundo perderían ante Asuma.

— Mejor vete preparando —le entregó el plan de estudios al que a partir de ahora había que acostumbrarse y la lista de todos los niños inscritos en su salón, por lo menos no eran muchos. Luego la mujer sonrió siniestra sacándolo rápidamente de la habitación, volviendo a enclaustrarse en su oficina, para decir algo sobre recuperar la mañana perdida con algunos tragos. Definitivamente necesitaba ir a un centro de readaptación; el verdadero dilema sería a que mandarla primero ¿Al psicólogo o a depurarse de tanto alcohol?

Lo mejor era olvidarse de la rubia pendenciera e ir a su aula. Podría al menos llegar temprano el primer día de clases, ya luego se daría el lujo de dormir hasta tarde.

Un año, era lo que tenía que soportar, un año. Y Asuma pagaría lo que le quedaba por saldar de la compra de su apartamento. Casi nunca caía en los viles vicios del populacho, pero cuando lo hacía vaya que sabía llevar las cosas hasta su nivel.

"_A imponer respeto_" se dijo a sí mismo a la hora de por fin cruzar el umbral que lo separaba de los insufribles chamacos. Abriendo la puerta para ver quiénes serían sus nuevas víctimas… es decir pupilos.

— Buenos días —pronunció sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los infantes, percibiendo como cada uno tomaba un asiento en lo que él llegaba hasta el escritorio, dejando sus pertenencias. Al final se decidió por alzar la vista—. Bueno a partir de ahora yo seré el nuevo tutor del grupo, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, de verdad espero que nuestra relación se lleve sin inconvenientes.

Sí, quizás eso fue un poco frío para niños de diez años, es decir, no todos los días una veintena de críos se le quedaban viendo como si los fuera a atacar, quizás después de todo le faltaba un poco de tacto.

— ¿Qué les parece sí primero se presentan y dicen algo de ustedes? —sugirió para romper el hielo.

— ¿Qué podemos decir sensei? —preguntó una niña de llamativo cabello rosado que estaba atenta a la palabras de su profesor; se notaba lista y entusiasta.

— Por ejemplo que les gusta, disgusta, pasatiempo, que sé yo… sean creativos.

Y así emprendieron a describir algunas nimiedades de sus vidas.

Mentiría si dijera que les estaba prestando atención, no pasaron más de diez segundos a partir de que los niños comenzaron a hablar de ellos, cuando su mente se fue lejos a un lugar imperturbable ¿Su nueva novela ya habría salido? Sip este hombre era un verdadero adicto a la literatura… erótica, buen hobbie ¿No? Mientras evitara llevar alguno de sus libros a la escuela, no tendría problemas; por lo que había escuchado los padres de familia tendían a ser algo susceptibles a lo que respecta de la "educación sexual". Mojigatos empedernidos, quizás si ellos les explicaron a la respectiva edad las causas de la vida a sus pequeños, estos no terminarían con regalito a los quince años.

— Muy bien, ahora que ya nos conocemos ¿Alguna duda? —dijo cuándo se percató de que habían terminado con las presentaciones.

— ¿Por qué lleva cubre bocas, está enfermo? —preguntó un chiquillo de cabello castaño y la cara pintada de rojo, con los dientes caninos más grandes que el promedio.

— Se me deformó parte de la cara, por eso la gente no quiere verla y me la cubro —comentó sarcástico, no le tenía que rendir cuentas a un grupo de enanos.

Lo bueno de la edad, es que las indirectas de cuando no quieres hablar de un tema, se aprecian de inmediato, y no tienes que soportar la "admiración" de un grupo de niños que te atosigan con preguntas ¿De verdad les gustaban las cicatrices?

— ¿Tiene otras marcas?

— ¿Por qué su cabello es blanco, es muy viejo?

— Fue a la guerra.

— ¡Dejen de rodearme! —exigió molesto, dios las criaturitas eran exasperantes—. No, es gris no blanco, no y no. La hora de las preguntas se ha terminado, así que a sus asientos ahora.

La ligera idea de que quizás esa apuesta, sería algo difícil de cumplir le llegó a la mente, pero tan pronto vino se fue. Él era un sensei por excelencia y lo demostraría.

— Ya dejen de atosigarlo —dijo un pequeño niño rubio conteniendo al resto de sus compañeros—. Si gusta sensei, yo lo puedo ayudar con la clase-ttebayo —le ofreció con la mirada esperanzada y un adorable sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas extrañamente marcadas.

¿Ese niño le estaba coqueteando?

Tal vez los nervios del principio se debían un mal augurio. Sólo tal vez.

* * *

Notas

Sí, me encanta llenarme de trabajo. Es uno de esos placeres masoquistas.

La verdad es que hace tiempo que quería incluir con desesperación a Kakashi como protagonista en alguna historia, y por azares del destino me llegó hoy la inspiración, espero que esto no retrase mis demás trabajos.

La línea de escritura que pienso seguir es similar a la de "Complejos de padre" pero con capítulos más largos -espero-. Además esto es sólo la introducción.

Una aclaración; estoy investigando acerca de la escolarización japonesa, para darle realismo a la historia. Por lo que me estoy situando en abril, que es la época donde comienzas los cursos en Japón.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer.

¡Feliz año nuevo!


	2. Chapter 2

**El ambiente**

Muchos lo pensaban flojo; la única verdad es que su desinterés general por la vida lo orillaba a quedarse por horas estancado en la cama, no es que le tuviese un amor especial al descanso o a la tibieza de su lecho, en absoluto, simplemente la realidad era tan aburrida que prefería quedarse recostado, esperando por la inconsciencia que quizás le diese algo más de sabor a sus expectativas. Ya saben un agradable sueño donde fuese un detective famoso, un millonario en búsqueda de su amor perdido, o un dragón de dos cabezas que come niños.

Y hablando de los mostritos.

Para que engañarse, su primer día fue un asco; luego de que la veintena de críos lo rodeasen, comentando lo genial que era poseer cicatrices y lo mucho que ya lo "querían", prefirió mandarlos a todos a su lugar y ponerlos a repasar el curso anterior con la excusa de un examen regresando del descanso. Hasta ahí todo perfecto ya que los niños no cuestionan; pero vayan que arman un ajetreo monumental por cosas tan banales como "me está viendo feo" o "me quitó mi pluma favorita", especialmente si no sabes que no controlándolos a tiempo el riesgo de golpes y lloriqueos es inminente.

Vale la situación todavía podía ser salvada.

Estaba a tiempo de reconquistar a esos niñitos y llevarlos por el buen camino de la enseñanza; de fomentar valores y educación, de hacer que fuesen adultos productivos, pero sobre todo estaba a tiempo de mostrarles quien mandaba para ganar esa maldita apuesta del demonio; ningún adulto le impedía llegar a sus metas y por supuesto que unas molestias miniaturas tampoco lo harían.

Así que ya no existían las escusas; era su segundo día y ya había llegado junto con el resto de los docentes -tampoco es como si fuese a madrugar demasiado-; quizás sus nuevo compañeros no se sorprendiesen, es decir aún no lo conocían, pero estaba seguro que de estar en la universidad, tal acontecimiento quedaría grabado a fuego en la memoria de muchas generaciones.

Luego de aparcar el auto y registrar su hora de entrada, se dirigió al salón para dejar el portafolios, en los veinte minutos que tenía de sobra quizás tomaría un café y…

— ¡Hola Sensei! —¡Dios santo! En la vida le habían dado tal susto. Apenas estaba deslizando la puerta del aula y ese crío del demonio ya estaba saltándole encima, por un segundo sintió que iban a atacarlo, ya que el niño fue tan rápido -y ruidoso- que no tuvo oportunidad de poner ninguna defensa—. ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo noto algo palido-ttebayo —dijo el rubio poniendo un dedo en sus labios, esperando impaciente a que su maestro le contestase cualquier cosa.

¿De verdad el chiquillo no se daba cuenta de que casi le causaba un infarto? Durante su carrera le habían intentado jugar infinidad de bromas, la mayoría caían antes de que siquiera estuviese terminada la planeación, y la otra mitad simplemente no resultaban. Era un sensei demasiado cool para dejarse embaucar por un grupo de estudiantes acomplejados o rencorosos. Y un niñito con la única intención de saludarlo, le causaba que la sangre se le fuese a los pies. Vaya que las miniaturas podían ser terroríficas.

— Buenos días… ehh… Uzumaki-kun —respondió recomponiendo su firme porte—. Sí me encuentro perfectamente, pero para la próxima, no le saltes a la gente cuando quieras saludar —indicó autoritario, abriéndose paso al salón.

— ¡Claro sensei! —¿Ese niño tenía que ser tan entusiasta? Si mal no recordaba el día anterior estuvo cual gato lambiscón pegado a su persona. Al principio pensó que el chiquillo le había cogido cierto afecto, seguramente a causa de la similitud con alguna persona que admiraba; inclusive se había permitido recordar cuando sus alumnas de bachillerato intentaban coquetear con él ¡Pero por favor! Le era tan difícil creer que ese niñito -cuya estatura estaba por debajo del medio- intentaba seducirlo. Vaya que leer porno estaba afectándolo más de lo que creía.

Lo más probable es que sólo quisiese ganar créditos con su persona, para asegurar una buena calificación en el examen, pero estaba muy equivocado si sus cavilaciones iban por tal rumbo; ya que Kakashi no soportaba a los lame botas.

— Y dime Uzumaki-kun ¿A qué se debe tu pronto arribo? —si le contestaba algo como "es que quería saludarlo antes que nadie" o cualquier oración que llevase un alago implícito, ya sabría entonces por donde iban los tiros.

— A mi papi le queda de paso mi escuela para llegar a su trabajo, y como él no puede salir tarde de casa, siempre llego temprano-tteba —contestó feliz tambaleando sus piernas levemente. Bueno eso fue un alivio para el profesor, de verdad que odiaba tratar con lambiscones.

Al ver que el niño comenzaba a hacer danzarines muñequitos de papel, se permitió relajarse un rato y descansar la vista. Aún debía de tener unos diez minutos antes de que el resto de la criaturitas llegasen.

Sintió como la puerta era ligeramente abierta, así que enfocó su mirada hacia ese lugar, advirtiendo a un niño de obscura cabellera que se adentraba al aula, Uchiha Sasuke si mal no recordaba, se llamaba el chiquillo.

— ¡Sasu-teme! —exclamó entusiasmado el rubio desde su puesto, agitando sus brazos eufórico, seguramente eran buenos amigos, para despertar tal alegría en el blondo.

— Naruto —contestó simplemente el serio chiquillo. Desde la presentación el Hatake se había dado cuenta de la madures y parquedad destilada por ese niño, además de que fue de los pocos que ni siquiera se acercaron a "interrogarlo" durante el incidente del cubre bocas, y por lo que vio en su examen podía asegurar que era todo un cerebrito ¿Cómo es que habían dos personas tan disparejas -el rubio y el moreno- terminado siendo amigos?

Ahora que lo observaba mejor ese tal Sasuke tenía algo muy familiar, un no-sé-qué que estaba seguro de haber visto antes; antes de que terminara de inspeccionarlo, el chico volteó el rostro clavando su dura mirada en él, arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo y sin siquiera saludarlo se acomodó en un puesto junto al rubio.

OK, eso había sido extraño. Ese niño lo estaba viendo con mucho resentimiento para ser normal, no recordaba haberle hecho nada, quizás…

Un porrazo a la puerta lo espabiló, descubriendo a un chico pelirrojo que respiraba agitado, con las mejillas decoradas en vivo granate y los ojos fuertemente cerrados

— ¡Odio a mi hermana! —gritó antes de cualquier cosa, dejándose caer contra la pared, mientras daba grandes bocanadas con las que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Seguramente el pobrecito no se había percatado de que el aula ya estaba ocupada.

— ¿Qué ocurre Gaa-chan? Temari-san ha vuelto con las orejas de mapache —comentó Sasuke sarcástico, alertando al bermejo. Eso ocasionó que abriese sus verdes gemas y las enfocara directo a su público; que no sólo consistía en dos de sus compañeros, como bonus su nuevo profesor también estaba presente.

Quería morirse ahí y ahora, de cualquier manera.

Y quizás lo lograría, ya que sentía su cara arder con tal magnitud, que con algo de suerte terminaría por reventarle la cabeza. Lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo, corrió ocultando su vergüenza con su mochila y se acomodó en el último puesto junto a la ventana, una vez que estuvo en territorio seguro, luchó por arrancarse esa estúpida diadema de la cabeza, la cual tenía una vistosas orejitas afelpadas. Hasta ese instante Kakashi no se había dado cuenta del llamativo accesorio que coronaba al bermejo; todos se quedarían observando primero al niño que entra armando berrinche, que a lo que vestía.

Se limitó a suspirar cansado; esperaba que el chico no terminara por arrancarse el cuero cabelludo, ya que en su lucha contra la diadema, él estaba perdiendo.

Cuantas cosas y apenas eran las ocho veinte y cinco.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— El curso de matemáticas consistirá en que puedan ir desarrollando pensamiento abstracto; para esto las primeras lecciones se enfocaran en fracciones, espero que todos ya tengan bien claros los conceptos básicos de multiplicación y especialmente división, ya que también ahondaremos en esos temas subiendo el nivel de dificultad de ambos —Kakashi se dio cuenta de las cosas tan elementales que tenía que impartir, era una vergüenza que el plan de estudios estuviese limitando de esa forma el desarrollo de los niños; si por él fuese los críos saldrían de su clase sabiendo ecuaciones básicas; después de todo si a él lo obligaron a aprender eso a los diez años, nada le impedía repetir el procedimiento—. Todos abran sus libros en la página trece.

Contrario a todo lo que Sasuke esperaba, Naruto se estaba esmerando mucho por entender las clases; para empezar poniendo atención y realizando un apunte decente y todo para matemáticas ¡Números aburridos del demonio! En palabras del güerillo. No podía creer que ese profesor tuviese tal poder sobre su amigo tan sólo porque se parecía a un personaje de un Anime.

"_Es que me gusta mucho Sasu-baka_" le había confesado el día anterior. El mero recuerdo de tales palabras le hacía hervir la sangre.

Ahora veía lejano cuando el blondo chiquillo le dijo, que en cuanto encontrara a una persona parecida al idiota espantapájaros de esa caricatura de ninjas, la convertiría en su pareja. En ese instante creyó que tenía toda la situación bajo control, es decir, el que entrara en el perfil de Naruto definitivamente sería uno en un millón ¿Quién diría que ese uno invadiría tan intempestivamente sus vidas?

Ahora no le quedaba nada más a Sasuke que cortejar desde ya a Naruto; porque sí, nuestro negro neko estaba idiotamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Desde kínder había quedado prendado del angelito revoltoso; había hecho todo para convertirse en su mejor amigo -de forma muy sutil entre insultos, peleas y gritos, así nadie sospechaba-, había invertido más de cuatro años para que el dobe dependiera en muchos sentidos de él, lo había acompañado en las buenas y en las malas, había tirado su innato orgullo a la basura al rogarle a sus padres para qué lo inscribiesen en la misma escuela que al kitsune, y ahora llegaba ese tipo y conquistaba al rubito en cinco minutos.

¡Que Naruto era suyo carajo!

Ya vería ese tal Kakashi-sensei que los Uchiha eran de cuidado, pero sobre todo que eran posesivos, enfermizamente posesivos.

— Hyuuga-kun, podrías pasar a resolver el ejemplo —ajeno a las cavilaciones vengativas de Sasuke, el Hatake seguía tan tranquilo impartiendo cátedra. Vio como un chico de larga cabellera castaña se levantaba sereno de su lugar, dispuesto a contestar a la pregunta en un dos por tres—. Perdón, olvide que tienen el mismo apellido, me refería a Hinata-kun —indicó dirigiéndose a una niña que en cuanto escuchó su nombre, la blanca carita de porcelana que poseía se vio siniestramente abochornada; dejó su puesto temblando de pánico y llegó al frente con pasos tan inseguros, que el profesor apostaría por que se iba a desmayar.

— Sensei, de verdad que yo puedo resolver el problema —insistió Neji, intentando cubrir a su prima, no es que dudara de los conocimientos de Hinata, pero no se podía arriesgar a que la niña sufriera otro ataque de nervios.

— Lástima Neji-kun; yo quiero que la pequeña Hinata se haga cargo del ejercicio.

— Pero…

— Dije Lás-ti-ma.

Niñato pendenciero, era hora de que aprendiera quien tenía el control en ese lugar. Invitó a la cría a comenzar con el procedimiento, poniendo un trozo de tiza en su mano. Hinata sentía que su corazón reventaría en cualquier segundo; de hecho el resto de la clase aguardaba en silencio para ver como la Hyuuga, terminaba gritando y encogiéndose, poniendo sus manos cual barrera sobre su cabeza. Era un espectáculo macabramente divertido.

La de cabello negro, aun tiritando, se dio coraje para llegar hasta el final; quizás para la mayoría el pasar al frente no era la gran cosa, pero ella sufría de pánico escénico, simplemente se petrificaba si alguien la estaba observando.

Hasta ahora.

Se prometió a sí misma, que ese año iba a cambiar, sería fuerte, decidida, valiente. Dirigió sus perlas al pizarrón, notando que tenía que identificar entre un grupo de fracciones cuales eran equivalentes. Con trazos muy mal hechos, debido a que su mano aún se negaba a responder de forma correcta, finalizó la tarea. Para asombro de todos, sin terminar inconsciente.

— Muy bien Hinata-kun, yo sabía que podías hacerlo —si a los niños tan sólo había que presionarlos correctamente—. Ahora ¿Qué te parece resolver otros cuatro problemas? —comentó en tono de broma.

— ¡Ahhh! —antes de que se diera cuenta la niña estaba hecha bolita en la esquina junto a la puerta, cubriéndose con sus manos; tan bien que iba. Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir una pisca de miedo por tal incidente, esperando que no lo demandaran por daño psicológico. A Neji no le quedó más alternativa que explicarle la "delicada" personalidad de su Hinata-sama al sensei, para poder llevarla donde la enfermería a que se recostara un rato, al fin que la hora del almuerzo estaba muy próxima, así que no perderían realmente clases.

— Buenos los demás ejercicios pónganselos a revolver en silencio, quien tenga dudas que pase conmigo —¿Por qué nadie le avisaba que lo niños podían ser tan delicados? Esperaba por su propio bien, que no tuviese a ningún otro crío tan acomplejado bajo su tutela.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —sus tímpanos reventaron por segunda ocasión, sintiendo como su brazo era dispuesto cual perchero—. No entiendo este problema ttebayo —se quejó Naruto casi montándose a su espalda; para que se molestaba en repetirle que eso de llegar asaltando a la gente estaba mal, si el niño iba a pasar de él de todas formas.

— Veamos —dijo queriendo terminar con el asunto lo más rápido que fuese posible —. Te pide que identifiques cuál de estas proporciones es mayor; considera el entero luego repártelo y el que posea el porcentaje más alto es la respuesta correcta.

— Ehh… ¿Qué? —bueno bueno, los chiquitines eran algo más lentos que sus estudiantes en universidad; tan sólo era conservar la calma y encontrar otra manera para abordar la cuestión. Así es como heroicamente Kakashi intentó durante los próximos diez minutos, hacer que la cabeza dura del Uzumaki comprendiera fracciones básicas ¡Qué diablos no era de piedra! Ni un santo para resistir las ganas de darle una hostia a ese cerebro lento que se cargaba el infante; estaba a punto de llegar a sus límites y terminar gritando, cuando fue turno de la duodécima explicación.

— Imagina que es pastel —se escuchó una vocecilla tras el blondo, en la que ambos, alumno y profesor pusieron la mayor de las atenciones—. Aquí divide el pastel en tres pociones exactas y aquí en cuatro porciones, ahora ¿Qué preferirías; una de las tres porciones y dos de las cuatro? —indicó Sasuke haciendo un dibujo en el que detallaba incluso fresas, sobre cada una de las imaginarias porciones. Naruto observó atentamente, menos de diez segundos, imaginando el delicioso alimento.

— ¡Dos! —enunció entusiasta y sin titubeos para asombro del Hatake; únicamente volvió sus cielos en busca de la aprobación de su sensei, que afirmó silencioso—. Gracias Sasuke.

Por una parte se sentía como un idiota, al no habérsele ocurrido que sustituyendo los números por algo tangible y del gusto de los niños, resultaría más efectivo el ejemplo, y por otro lado estaba orgulloso de poseer un niñato tan dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeritos.

— Muy bien Uchiha-kun —premió intentando revolver las negras hebras de Sasuke, que evitó de inmediato cualquier contacto con la mano del adulto. Quizás y al mocoso no le gustaba que lo despeinasen—. ¿Ya terminaste?

— Porqué otra razón vendría —contestó toco para asombro de Kakashi—. ¡Ohh ya sé! También puedo aparecerme para ver como fracaso en su tarea _sensei_ —escupió burlón, básicamente diciéndole al mayor que era un inútil. Con eso bastaba para sacar boleto. En todos sus años nadie se había atrevido a desafiarlo y no toleraría tal grosería contra su persona ¡Que no por nada se le consideraba un genio! Ese impertinente escuincle no tenía ni idea de en donde se metía.

Estaba a punto de decirle algunas dolorosas verdades, con la única finalizad de destruir un tantito del magistral ego que se cargaba el de negra cabellera, cuando el estridente sonido del timbre lo interrumpió.

— Perdón, pero es hora del almuerzo, me supongo que bastara con que le deje mis ejercicios sobre la mesa _sensei_ —comunicó Sasuke dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Poco sería decir que el Hatake estaba de piedra con un notorio tic en el ojo y los puños tan contraídos que se le blanquearon, y usando de base su puro orgullo para no golpear a ese malcriado niñato; que tampoco es como si le apeteciera terminar en la cárcel por intimidar -asesinar- a un menor.

La avalancha posterior de criaturitas que lo volvieron a distraer bastó, para menguar sus delirios homicidas. Recibió el trabajo de todos sus alumnos, dispuesto a trasportar los cuadernos al salón de profesores, que no era muy común ver a los maestros convivir con los niños durante el almuerzo; vamos que los críos también se cansaban de soportarlos todo el día, y esos escasos cincuenta minutos de tiempo libre eran su respiro para tolerarse mutuamente lo que restaba de la jornada.

— Nee Sasu-baka ¿Qué le dijiste a Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó Naruto al ver la inmensa cara de alegría en el de ojos negros; entiéndase estaba sonriendo.

— Que debía explicarte muy bien las cosas porque eres la mar de dobe.

— Eres un teme —respondió ofendido el rubio, inflando sus mejillas—. Ahora no te daré de mi almuerzo y conste que hoy Oto-chan me preparó carne enrollada y pie de limón —dijo mostrándole lo que contenía su caja de bento al Uchiha, esperando que Sasuke le rogase por algo de esos deliciosos alimentos.

— Pues yo tengo croquetas de atún y sé que te encantan dobe —rebatió el de los ónices, enseñando como quien no quiere la cosa el suculento pescado, por el que de inmediato comenzó a babear el Uzumaki; era tan fácil manipular, que hasta sentía una pisca de culpabilidad—. Venga no te pongas de nena usuratonkachi —comentó mostrándole un delicioso pedazo de atún empanizado, el cual acercaba tentativo a la boca de Naruto; no tuvo que rogarle más para que el niño sol engullera la comida de los palillos de su amigo. Sí, a Sasuke le encantaba darle de comer en la boquita a Naruto, pero eso tampoco lo admitiría.

Mientras tanto en un lugar diferente del colegio.

Ese niño del averno ¿Quién se creía que era? Todo chulo como si pudiese contra cualquier cosa en la vida; con su actitud cargante, el orgullo a flor de piel y la mirada de superioridad con la cual pasaba sintiéndose el rey del mundo. Ya le demostraría al principito que seguía siendo poco más que un insignificante niñato, dependiente al cien por ciento del mundo de los adultos.

— Ese Uchiha —siseó molesto, una vez que llegó al aula de profesores para comenzar a recoger los temas de sus próximas clases.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha? —se giró al escuchar el nombre de su primer enemigo declarado; encontrándose con un hombre castaño y sonriente que poseía una curiosa cicatriz atravesándole el puente de la nariz—. Hola.

— Hola.

— Perdona, pero te escuche hablando de Sasuke-kun —confesó el extraño, sin poder evitar una risita culpable.

— ¿Lo conoces? —cuestionó interesado en la información que pudiesen darle del diablillo.

— Tú debes de ser Hatake Kakashi —pronunció seguro —. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Umino Iruka y en realidad si conozco muy bien al niño, de hecho el grupo que ahora tienes fue mío los tres años anteriores.

¡Tres años! ¿Había escuchado correctamente? Ese pobre hombre había soportado durante tres largos años a todos esos mocosos, desde que eran más pequeños e insufribles, a la edad en la que lloraban por todo, y en donde no comprendían siquiera el alfabeto o los números, cuando por cualquier golosina se les subía la azúcar volviéndolos imparables. Vaya que tenía que poseer una resistencia mental digna de un monje.

Quizás se debía a su juventud e inexperiencia, se notaba varios años menor que él; la chispa de la vida lo acompañaba y seguramente tenía un montón de sueños hermosos para el futuro. Era tan lindo ser joven e iluso.

Sin perder el tiempo se decidió a entablar una animada charla con el castaño; quizás y por ahí se sabía algún truquillo truculento para mantener en paz a los mostritos; digo una persona sensata ya se hubiese desquiciado con esa criaturitas del infierno.

— Pues Hinata-chan es sumamente tímida, es preferible que la trates con cuidado; pero tampoco te preocupes demasiado que por algo su primo cumple con el rol de su guardaespaldas —vaya que había notado que la niña tenía problemas—. El pequeño Gaara es demasiado lindo para su gusto, pero no para su hermana —Iruka no podía evitar los ligeros ataques de risa ante tantos recuerdos—. Sasuke siempre es algo tosco con el resto de los niños, tiende a despreciar muchas cosas, pero dale tiempo y veras lo buen muchacho que en realidad es —en realidad lo dudaba —.Y Naruto, se encariña muy fácil con todos, pero eso no es problema ya que los demás también tienden a quererlo mucho. Quizás haya una que otra cosa que le cueste trabajo entender pero al final siempre demuestra sorprendernos de verdad a todos.

A Kakashi no le gustaba entablar relaciones afectivas con sus estudiantes, lo consideraba algo en contra de sus principios. Para que el juego se llevara tranquilo, lo mejor era distanciarse desde el primer momento, y mantenerse formalmente cortante durante todo el trayecto del curso. Así se evitaba muchos problemas, en los que la mentecillas de los jóvenes se permitían divagar sobre las oportunidades que les podría ofrecer el profesor; además de que la falta de respeto iba de la mano con la confianza.

Pero completamente contrario a todos sus estándares, parecía que al Umino le encantaba interactuar con sus niños, y volver del aprendizaje otra forma para consolidar lazos. Una verdadera estupidez si se lo preguntaban.

— Las dudas que vayas teniendo no dudes en acudir a mí; quizás ya no son mi grupo pero de verdad que les guardo cariño, y si puedo hacer algo por ayudarlos lo hare con mucho gusto —se lo confirmó antes de lo esperado. El trigueño se veía muy buena persona para su propio bien.

— Claro, Iruka-sensei —era mejor darle al hombre por su lado; no era su culpa ser ingenuo y si le estaba ofreciendo ayuda, que bienvenida fuera.

— Vaya, ya queda poco tiempo para que termine el almuerzo —comentó checando la hora, le desagradaba la informalidad con los horarios—. ¿Ya comió algo Hatake-san?

— La verdad no —contestó desinteresado. Estaba muy ocupado planeando que le haría al chiquillo Uchiha al regresar a clases.

— Pues venga hombre, que en la cafetería sirven un ramen delicioso —antes de que lo notara el moreno ya estaba tironeando de él, arrastrándolo a quien sabe dónde; así que de ahí había sacado el mal hábito el enano blondo eh—. Yo sé que necesita fuerzas para el resto de la jornada así que no se haga del rogar —en realidad el tal Iruka parecía un tipo muy atento, gentil y agradable, muy _agradable_.

Ahora el horizonte de la primaria se veía algo más entretenido. Sólo un poquito.

* * *

Notas

Me retrase, no puedo decir nada en mi defensa. Pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, me esmere mucho para que saliera lo más decente posible, así como también para que fuese más largo de lo habitual, que a mí me van mucho mejor los episodios cortos, pero como lectora los entiendo, y sé que a la mayoría le encantan -casi siempre- esos capítulos kilométricos, claro cuando el fic lo amerita; espero algún día ser capaz de escribir algo así.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen hasta aquí, especialmente a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar review;

**Miko0; Enit Shadow; Ai-chan; UsuRaKanToChi eN BuSca De TeMe; NelIra; Nsks_Uzuchiha; ; sol uzumaki y =D. **

Cuídense mucho y espero leernos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los traumas **

Vio su imagen en el amplio espejo del corredor; tan pequeño y ya sufría de tantos complejos. Eran en momentos como ese cuando se preguntaba, si en realidad su madre estaría tan obsesionada con su apariencia como lo estaba su hermana. El rojillo suspiró abatido; no tenía más opción que elegir entre la chaqueta de borreguito o la que tenía imágenes de gatos. La vida podía ser tan desalentadora.

— ¡Gaara, apresúrate! ¡No has tomado el desayuno y ya nos tenemos que ir! —sabía que presentarse sin las prendas cuidadosamente elegidas por Temari se volvería un drama eterno; no quería presenciar de nuevo las lágrimas de cocodrilo de la rubia, así como tampoco provocar que el único ser humano que sabía preparar comida en la casa, terminara encerrada toda la tarde en su habitación, imposibilitándoles a los integrantes de la familia Sabaku alimentarse como era debido -Kankuro no se lo perdonaría-.

De verdad que esa mujer tenía un problema.

— ¡Dios, te ves tan mono! —comentó la chica al observar a su hermanito enfundado con la ropa adornada de felinos. Y tal como el niño lo predijo, la de cabellera clara se dirigió a él estampando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Esas irritables muestras de afecto deberían de ser ilegales.

— No te preocupes Gaara, cuando crezcas dejaras de ser lindo —expresó su hermano castaño, arribando a la cocina. Las incautas gemas verdes del menor brillaron ilusionadas—. Por lo menos eso espero jeje.

Sabía que no podía obtener apoyo de sus tarados parientes. Cada día era el mismo martirio.

Cuando nuestro pelirrojillo apenas era un nene de dos años, su madre falleció. Su padre intentó encargarse del cuidado de la familia atendiendo lo mejor que podía a sus hijos, pero lamentablemente, el hombre no estaba forjado para suplantar a la tierna mujer que fue Karura*. Aunado al hecho de que para aquella época Temari y Kankuro ya eran niños grandes, que si bien aún dependían de un adulto en muchas cuestiones, perfectamente se las podían arreglar solos con cosas como el cuidado de la casa. Así fue como Gaara creció bajo la tutela de sus hermanos mayores.

Hasta eso no fue tan desagradable ver al castaño y la rubia, pelearse para decidir quine educaría a su otouto -al final ganó Temati-.

El problema de Gaara radicaba más que nada, en la tierna apariencia de inocente angelito que tanto detestaba. Sus rasgos eran afables y finos, sus ojos acuosos y brillantes de un verde casi mágico, la timorates… es decir timidez, no hacía más que acrecentar su atractivo de dulce niñito. Desde que tenía memoria, las señoras se le quedaban viendo esperando el momento indicado para ir contra sus mejillas e igualarle el color de su piel con el de su cabello.

Quizás a esas malas experiencias, se debía su comportamiento retraído y acongojado.

Porque si había algo que podía describir su vida, era la palabra exhibición.

Según su rubia hermana, él sacó toda la belleza de la familia "Veras Gaara yo soy bonita, algo muy natural considerando que soy mujer, y Kankuro… digamos que no está mal, considerando que no es un adefesio horrible; pero vamos cariño, tú eres un chico y eres bellísimo, ya te veo de grande quitándome al novio".

Luego de su explicación había reído como desquiciada y lo había llenado de mimos y besos ¿Se imaginan algo más tétrico que eso?

Desde que Temari obtuvo su "custodia" no había día en que no concediera un atuendo tan irremediablemente cursi y ñoño, que el bermejo hubiese preferido morir sin dolor a soportar atraer -si era posible- más la atención. Quizás a los cuatro a cinco años no fue muy consciente de aquel aspecto o aun no le importaba demasiado, pero con diez primaveras en los hombros un mundo por delante y compañeros fastidiosos por detrás, su existencia padecía día a día.

Podría jurar que Temari no lo había inscrito a un concurso de belleza, únicamente porque era hombre; que las ganas de ponerle un vestido no le faltaban a la rubia.

Si se llegaba a volver un psicópata que terminara asesinando a cualquiera que siquiera le insinuara que se veía mono, sería la culpa de ese rubio monstro que era su hermana.

— ¡Estaré aquí a la salida! —le gritó la Sabaku al momento en que el pequeño corría lejos de su humanidad, sintiendo la seguridad del colegio. Otra de las cosas que odiaba es que fuesen tan sobreprotectores con él, como si de un segundo a otro se lo fuesen a robar "Nunca se sabe hermanito, si estuvieras feo podrías salir a jugar tú solito, pero con lo bonito que cada día te pones, cualquiera te querría llevar a su casa". Estúpidas explicaciones que le daban.

Kankuro estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad y Temari en su primer año de carrera; se supone que sus agendas deberían de estar saturadas, entre compromisos sociales y tareas que les quitaran cada respiración que emitieran ¿Entonces por qué diablos no lo ignoraban? ¿Por qué no se comportaban como verdaderos hermanos mayores y lo dejaban de lado? ¡¿Por qué lo seguían acosando y tratándolo como a un muñequito de porcelana? !

Él únicamente pedía paz y tranquilidad.

Llegó al salón, desvistiéndose como de costumbre, mínimo en su escuela se exigía el uniforme, los otros complemente y accesorios eran a elección de los estudiantes así que mientras sólo portase chamarras o bufandas plagadas de insana ternura, siempre podía optar por abandonarlas bajo su banca.

— ¡Hola Gaa-chan! —identificó la alegre voz, como la de su compañero Naruto. El único niño en toda la clase con el que rivalizaba en adjetivos que lo catalogaran de lindo. Pero al blondo a diferencia del bermejo no le importaba que la gente lo tachara de querubín; es más, al infante de destellante sonrisa y ojos cielo, de alguna macabra forma, le agradaban excesivamente tanto los mimos como las atenciones, ese bribón se salía con la suya con una carita ingenua y una mueca de vergüenza. Pura farsa. Lástima que Gaara no tuviese los dotes teatrales -o el descaro- de fingirse inocente para conseguir lo que quería—. Nee Gaara ¿No viste a Kakashi-sensei por el pasillo? —preguntó con las mejillas arreboladas, entusiasmado ante la idea de convivir a su futuro esposo.

— Para nada.

— Ayer me dijo que no debía de saltarle a las personas dattebayo —caviló el niño sol ante la respuesta de su compañero —. Pero seguro que le gustan las sorpresas, así que lo iré a esperar afuera de la sala de maestros —dijo para correr al encuentro con el nuevo profesor.

Gaara se limitaba a observar aburrido, el entusiasmo de su compañero.

Naruto era curiosamente agradable; podía ser ruidoso, despistado, torpe, dependiente -aunque al Uchiha le gustaba que el rubio estuviese siempre a su lado-, llamativo y miles de otros defectos aderezándolo, pero con todo era una de las pocas personas con la que se sentía cómodo.

Segundos más tarde el ruido de objetos que caían por el pasillo, rompió con la tranquila atmósfera de paz matutina en la escuela.

Sí, Naruto era agradable, quizás porque lograba sacarle una imperceptible sonrisa.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Todo el día había sido la misma rutina. Desde que comenzó con la clase de literatura hasta la materia de ciencias naturales, luego de las explicaciones pertinentes, en la sección de preguntas y respuestas, la interrogante más difícil se la había reservado para el Uchiha del demonio. Y ese maldito chiquillo prepotente había acertado cada respuesta con una tranquilidad pasmosa, añadiéndole un tono aburrido, como si el conocimiento que impartiese Kakashi no pudiese ser más banal.

Odiaba a ese niño.

En sus muchos años como profesor había lidiado con infinidad de cerebritos que se creían mejores que el maestro, pobre chicos que no tenía otra forma de resaltar más que con estudio y matándose horas en las bibliotecas. No dudaba que además del esmero de esos jóvenes, en muchos casos una inteligencia prodigiosa también los ayudaba, ya que en general la capacidad de comprensión y análisis no viene solamente de chutarse cuántos libros tuvieran al alcance. El punto es que al final siempre les demostraba que les faltaba años de experiencia para poder superar al Hatake.

Pero Sasuke era diferente; a él no le importaba reafirmar su conocimiento o quedar parado como un alumno de excelencia, inclusive, estaba seguro que el chico sabía sus limitantes, Sasuke tenía en mente que no podía -aún- competir con la preparación de un maestro; pero eso no le impedía fastidiarlo, ese mocoso lo único que buscaba era joderle la vida ¿La razón? Por el momento seguía siendo un enigma.

El punto culminante de todo, fue en geografía al momento en que el niño erro en la capital del Chad. Por un breve instante Kakashi creyó tenerlo entre sus manos, pero contrario a sus creencias Sasuke se limitó a pronunciar "Es una lástima que no nos pueda educar apropiadamente, quizás si hubiese mencionado antes que hoy veríamos países de África".

Lo admitía, tenía estilo hasta para fastidiar. La mayoría de alumnos cerebritos se hubiesen avergonzado de su equivocación y habrían armado jadeo. El Uchiha no, él sabía que equivocarse era natural, después de todo seguía siendo un niño cultivando su mente.

— ¡Sensei, no entiendo esto! —y para terminar dándole un dolor de cabeza, el chiquillo rubio no dejaba de seguirlo; cada cinco minutos era detenerse a explicarle algo. De verdad que le iba a mandar una nota a los padres para que se pusiese a estudiar con él, a lo mejor con suerte y lo transferían a una escuela de educación especial.

— ¿Cuál es el problema ahora Naruto? —no le gustaba tratar a sus estudiantes con tanta informalidad, pero la plaga amarilla no había dejado de insistir en que lo llamara por su nombre de pila y sin honorifico "Mientras tú no me trates igual", fue el convenio para sacárselo de encima. Vio el cuaderno del menor y observó como los ejercicios de usos horarios estaba todos mal. El niño no tomaba en cuenta la hora local sólo las horas de diferencia, por eso en las cuestiones que involucraba saber a qué hora llegaría un avión a determinado país, el rubio no acertaba una.

— Así es como se resuelve —terminó la explicación, de la forma más infantil que consiguió. Nunca admitiría que Sasuke le había dado una buena pauta a seguir.

— ¿Cómo dijo sensei? —un infante de cabellos castaños y pintura en la cara, arribó por su costado derecho—. Perdón, es que yo tampoco entendí —dijo el niño con una sonrisilla nerviosa. Kiba también era un dolor de cabeza. Y ahora tenía que volver a repetir la explicación.

— Sensei, puedo ver de nuevo como lo hace—pidió Naruto. Antes de que lo notara otros tres niños más, estaban rodeando su escritorio.

"Me van a pagar el departamento. Todo lo que me falta". Repetía mentalmente, cual mantra para darse fuerzas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí dobe? —ahora su inoportuno favorito también estaba presente ¿Cómo envases tan pequeños llegaban a ser tan fastidiosos? Lo peor es que como seguían siendo "dulces e inocentes niñatos", no podía subir ni una décima el tono de voz o las sabandijas se ponían a llorar—. Vamos usuratonkachi, parece que Kakashi-sensei está muy ocupado con los demás, así que yo tendré que terminar de explicarte —las palabras enunciadas con esos pálidos labios llamaron de inmediato la atención del Hatake. Estaba preparado para alguna frase burlona, que extrañamente nunca llegó, lo dicho por el Uchiha por primera ocasión no demostraba sátira o menosprecio, se palpaba que lo único que buscaba el niñato de negro cabello era el beneficio de su pelirrubio compañerito.

Y si Kakashi no tuviese ahora a media decena de niños frente a él, hubiese percibido como Sasuke aun en contra de los deseos de Naruto, arrastraba al zorrito a su lugar para dedicarse por completo a él, abstrayéndose en sus ojos claros.

La campana de receso interrumpió abruptamente las instrucciones del mayor.

— Terminando el descanso seguimos con el ejercicio —indicó Kakashi huyendo del salón de clases en busca de una aspirina y un buen café americano. Quizás en el camino, y como bonus, se podría topar con el simpático de Iruka. Con toda la ilusión de mundo redoblo el paso.

— Que rápido se fue —comentó Kiba, no todos los días se veía una mata de polvo tras un maestro.

— Seguramente lo fastidiaste —picó Shikamaru, irritando a su compañero—. Eres tan tonto que necesitas como mil veces la misma explicación. No todos los profesores pueden aguantar tal trato.

— Pues yo no te vi muy participativo —alegó el Inuzuka—. Él único que terminó con los ejercicios fue Sasuke; así que cierra la boca Shikamaru.

— Yo también termine —indicó enseñando su cuaderno, el cual dejó en el escritorio para que Kakashi pudiese calificarlo al llegar—. El que no se lo entregara es otra cosa; para que levantarme durante la clase, si de todas formas ya iba a llegar el descanso e igualmente me iba a tener que mover.

Kiba tenía tantas ganas de golpear a su amigo el cabeza de piña. El Nara podía ser asombrosamente inteligente, pero eso no se comparaba a su pereza, de verdad que la falta de interés que el niño tenía podía sorprender a cualquiera.

— Sasuke-kun es tan inteligente —elogió Sakura, una de las consideradas niñas bonitas y populares de la escuela, mientras el grupo se dirigía al exterior del edifico para tomar apropiadamente su descanso—. No puedo creer que sepas tanto, seguramente por eso Kakashi-sensei te preguntaba lo más difícil, porque eres el único capaz de responder.

Al instante el resto de las chicas, comenzaron a comentar lo genial que era el Uchiha. Sasuke ya se esperaba un numerito así, no podía estar alardeando de su sapiencia y salir impune. Mínimo esperaba que por esta ocasión ninguna niña se le quisiera pegar al brazo cual goma de mascar al zapato.

— Teme presumido —Sasuke podía ser su mejor amigo, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto que Kakashi le pusiese más atención al Uchiha que a él. No estaba dispuesto a tolerar que el neko brillara más que él.

— Seguro que se la pasa estudiando todo el día en casa —opinó Kiba burlón—. Eres una rata de biblioteca Uchiha.

— Para tu información perro rabioso, hago muchas cosas más que pasármela aprendiendo datos aburridos. No por nada soy mejor que tú en tu deporte preferido —golpe bajo para el Inuzuka. Pero siendo realistas, no cualquiera tenía la pericia para disgustar a Sasuke, y menos se debía intentar aquello, conociendo las pasmosas habilidades del niño en básicamente todo. Jodidos genes de superioridad Uchiha.

— Naruto ven —en cuando el neko notó como sus compañeros se distraían, no tuvo mayor problema en arrastrar a su dorado angelito escaleras arriba, a un lugar muy diferente a los jardines del colegio.

— ¿Qué pasa teme? —preguntó Naruto dejándose llevar por la cálida mano de su mejor amigo. Sasuke condujo al rubio hasta la desolada azotea de la institución; él no era sociable a diferencia de Naruto, y lo que menos le apetecía era seguir las triviales pláticas del resto de sus compañeros, más ahora, que sería el punto de atención del grupo. Soportar a sus "carismáticas" compañeras no era opción.

— No dormí bien ayer —confesó el de mirada carbón al tiempo en que le indicaba al zorrito que se sentara a la sombra del edificio, y así lograr acomodarse sobre el regazo del rubio. Naruto se limitó a quedarse quieto; hace tiempo, cuando en una de sus excusiones escolares Sasuke había terminado rendido sobre el cuerpo cálido del blondo, el niño de negro cabello se percató que el mejor remedio contra un cuerpo y mente cansados, era dormitar un rato sintiendo la acogedora presencia de su persona favorita, mientras aspiraba su aroma cítrico y su suave mano canela le transfería paz.

— No vamos a bajar con los demás —era una afirmación, pero en absoluto era un reproche; a Naruto no le incomodaban tales desplantes del Uchiha, inclusive se sentía dichoso de poder observar tal faceta de su orgulloso amigo. Era un momento especial que no compartía con nadie más, porque estaba vetado, que un Uchiha se mostrase débil o cansado, más aun necesitado.

Naruto desenfundó su caja de almuerzo de la colorida servilleta que siempre le ponía amorosa su madre. Al momento que se metió el primer pedazo de pulpo a la boca, aprovechó para sacar la comida de Sasuke y obligarlo a ingerir algún alimento, ya que el de ojos ónices, no tenía la más mínima intención de comer por su cuenta.

— ¿Has estudiado con tu hermano? —preguntó el rubio, sabiendo que Sasuke en realidad sólo descansaba los ojos.

— Algo —admitió para sorpresa del zorrito. Le encantaba recibir la comida de parte de Naruto, lo hacía sentir como la pareja del rubio— Y qué me dices tú ¿Minato-san no te ha puesto a repasar lecciones?

— Sip —pronunció seguro el Uzumaki—. El otro día casi terminamos el libro de ejercicios; no el de la escuela, uno especial que me compró mi Oto-chan dattebayo.

— ¿Y aun así no entiendes nada? —cuestionó Sasuke; bien sabía que el padre de Naruto tenía la paciencia para educar hasta las platas, y el tiempo que invertía en su hijo, no era nada despreciable.

— Sólo no comprendí los usos horarios —respondió ofendido—. Y eso porque ya lo no estudié con mi papá, todo lo demás era fácil —dijo orgulloso.

— ¿Por qué le mentiste? —a Naruto le encantaba quedar bien con los profesores, y que estos dejaran de atosigarlo con su aprovechamiento en clases; no era común que fingiese ser un inepto en la escuela.

— Ya me llama por mi nombre —pronunció ilusionado para desgracia del moreno. A cada segundo Sasuke deseaba más tener el poder para desaparecer a Kakashi, lo sentía como una verdadera amenaza, su mente todavía no comprendía lo imposible que era el que su profesor correspondiese a los sentimientos de su ángel; el tan sólo saber la atracción que Naruto por el de cabello plateado, eclipsaba cualquier pensamiento racional. Precisamente no había podido conciliar el sueño por las contantes pesadillas en donde un lobo blanco, igualito al sensei, se robaba a su niño lindo ¿Quién podría dormir con tal imagen mental?

— Es muy viejo —expresó recibiendo un nuevo bocado de parte de Naruto. Le tenía que meter de una vez la idea al rubio de que el espantapájaros no le convenía para nada, por lo menos hasta que le pudiese expresar sus sentimientos. Por qué era tan difícil decir "Naruto te quiero, y puesto que algún día te casaras conmigo, te prohíbo que mires a cualquier persona con intenciones románticas a excepción, obviamente, de mí". Porque las cosas no eran como en los culebrones que veía su madre.

— No es verdad —el rubio al instante se puso a la defensiva; nadie tenía el derecho de decir nada malo de su pareja ideal. Sasuke entreabrió los ojos, arqueando escépticamente una ceja, el rubio podía contraatacar muchas de sus críticas sobre Kakashi, pero la vejes del adulto era un punto indiscutible—. Bueno un poquito, pero en muchas películas dicen que la edad no importa.

— Eres un dobe.

Por el momento se limitaría a seguir acurrucándose en el blondo, cual gatito en busca de mimos y que de paso marca su propiedad. Con el tiempo -de preferencia menos de un mes- ya le enseñaría al mundo, especialmente a cierto dobe, que a un Uchiha no se puede decir que no.

* * *

Notas

*Así se llamaba la mamá de Gaara, gracias a Wiki por el dato.

Ahora tengo tiempo a ponerme a actualizar, a ver cuántos capítulos puedo adelantar en estos días festivos. Así que sin prolongar demasiado las notas y antes que otra cosa:

¡Felicidades a México por su Bicentenario! Y me parece que en Chile también andan celebrando ¡Así que también felicidades!

¿Apoco no son bonitas las fiestas patrias XD?

Como segundo aviso, les quiero recomendar a todos una nueva página yaoi, que contiene fics excelentes, espero que se puedan dar una vuelta www. circuloyogima. com, el link directo está en mi perfil.

Y como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen el fic, y que se molestan en comentar;

**Yuki-2310; Hokuto no Ken; PUMI; SakuyaBells; HiKaLiZ; Quimera; luna; hikikomori-chan; colmillo-blanco y NelIra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La sorpresa**

Era otro acogedor día de abril; los pájaros cantarines revoloteaban por los alrededores repartiendo alegría con sus melodiosos soniditos y el sol brillaba espectacular; definitivamente era una mañana esplendida, especialmente porque era viernes. Al final había logrado sobrevivir su primera semana en compañía de las nocivas criaturitas, sin enloquecer en el intento, estaba seguro que luego de eso lo demás sería sencillo, después de todo dicen que lo difícil es el primer paso ¿No?

También estaba el hecho de que los viernes a los niños les tocaba educación física a la segunda hora, y Kakashi estaba dispuesto a dejar tan cansados a los chiquillos pendencieros, que estos no lo fastidiarían de manera considerable el resto de la jornada. De verdad que aquel día debía de ser bendito.

En cuanto llegó al colegio -peculiarmente temprano, al igual que el resto de la semana-, no pudo evitar observar que aquel paranoico niño pelirrojo -exacto Gaara- estaba escondido tras un muro, y que aparentemente tenía la intención de fusionarse con la grisácea construcción o siquiera descalabrarse; era hasta cierto punto interesante presenciar como el niñato se golpeaba constantemente la cabeza contra la pared, lamentablemente tenía que interferir en pro de la estabilidad física del crío.

— Gaara-kun buenos días —saludó entusiasta como pocas veces lo había hecho, y aparentemente como pocas veces lo haría; ya que la mirada homicida que recibió en respuesta por parte del chico bermejo, no le dejaba los ánimos de seguir siendo cortes—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó más por compromiso que por otra cosa, atento a como el niñito salía levemente de su escondrijo para escudriñar arisco el corredor.

— No diga mi nombre —comentó quedo, temeroso de que algo -o alguien- lo fuese a atacar—. Él puedo escucharlo y seguramente vendría al instante —Kakashi de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que el niño Sabaku seguramente era hostigado por algún chico del colegio -quizás otra causa de su retraída personalidad-. Pero de cualquier forma, si algo no soportaba el Hatake, es que algún bravucón intimidara al resto del alumnado.

— Gaara-kun porque no vamos al salón y me explicas lo que está ocurriendo, créeme que te podría ayudar con…

— Usted no puede hacer nada —corto rápidamente el de las aguas claras el discurso del profesor, desviando la mirada y sintiéndose miserable por mostrarse así de débil—. Otros han intentado ayudarme antes y nadie lo ha conseguido —aquel era un tema de suma importancia y se requería de lo tomase con la mayor seriedad posible pero… el Hatake no podía menos que fascinarse; era la primera vez que Gaara le dirigía más de cuatro palabras a cualquier ente, por lo menos en lo que llevaba conociéndolo.

— No tienes por qué soportar tal trato —comentó, pretendiendo convencer al pelirrojillo de que fuese donde la directora a quejarse de su abusador—. Seguramente si le pasase a otro niño este iría…

— Eso es absurdo —y de nuevo estaba con sus pésimos modales interrumpiendo la sabiduría del adulto—. Él únicamente tiene interés en mí y en Uzumaki, y a él nunca lo podrá tocar. No mientras Uchiha lo esté cuidando —¿Naruto tenía un enemigo? Mira que los chismes de la primaria eran interesantes. El eco de una puerta abrirse fue suficiente para que el Sabaku desapareciese escaleras abajo, lo competentemente rápido como para dejar al Hatake con la palabra en la boca.

— Ya luego hablare con él —emitió para sí el hombre de platinado cabello, mientras se redirigía al salón de clases. Estaba a punto de llegar su destino cuando un chillido agudo, el cual rompía con toda la paz del segundo piso, lo alertó de inmediato; tal sonido del infierno provenía de su salón, y si su maravillosa audición no fallaba, aquella voz no podía ser de alguien más que de la lacra de Naruto.

"_Él únicamente tiene interés en mí y en Uzumaki"._

¿Acaso el bravucón había acorralado al enclenque niño blondo en su salón de clases? ¡Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir! Tal incidente podía manchar su historia como el perfecto maestro que era.

Kakashi abrió precipitadamente la corrediza puerta, esperando ver cómo le propinaban una -quizás algo merecida- golpiza al niño de dorado cabello. Claro que como de costumbre en aquella escuela, la realidad era muy diferente a lo que su mente se figuraba.

De no ser por el cubre bocas, la expresión de WTF, adornaría magistralmente todo su rostro.

— ¡Sai me sorprendiste! —decía risueño el zorrito mientras se dejaba abrazar por un moreno, -tétricamente similar a Sasuke- que aparentemente no tenía mayor interés que llenar de mimos al solecito del aula—. ¿No sabes que no se debe de saltar sobre los demás? —mira quien lo dice.

— Lo siento Naruto-chan —se disculpó el pálido chico sin disminuir su agarre—. Pero es que no te había visto por tanto tiempo —expuso meloso, frotando su mejilla contra la suave piel canela que tenía a disposición.

Los dos niños permanecían ajenos a la presencia del espantapájaros, enfrascándose en sus risas tontas y despreocupadas. Ok, eso era más extraño que todos lo demás sucesos presenciados el resto de la semana, y mira que había visto muchas cosas simpáticamente peculiares esos cuatros días.

— ¡¿Qué diablos hacen tus garras sobre él? ! —ese alarido inclusive había asustado –ligeramente ¡Eh!- a Kakashi, y es que la vos de Sasuke sí que podía convertirse en un bramido iracundo, cuando el nene Uchiha se disponía a intimidar a alguien, especialmente si tal grito de guerra se originaba justo detrás del sorprendido profesor. Naruto y el desconocido niñato junto a él, se quedaron petrificados al instante.

El Uchiha atravesó rápidamente el aula dando grandes zancadas, empujó a ese tal chico Sai y luego con un total despliegue de su absoluta madures, atrajo para sí al Uzumaki y terminó sacándole la lengua a su copia barata.

— ¿No te habías muerto o algo por el estilo? —preguntó mordaz, esperando hacer sentir mal al otro, acto que por supuesto no logró.

— ¡Sasuke-baka! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen dattebayo!

— No te preocupes Naruto-chan, no me molesta —de hecho le encantaba encolerizar al Uchiha—. Y gracias por tu preocupación Sasuke-kun, pero únicamente me internaron por la apendicitis, y como ya me recupere es hora de volver al colegio.

Estaban a cinco segundos para que Sai regresase al hospital.

— Niños, creo que es hora de comenzar la clase —no se le había ocurrido nada más sustancioso, con lo cual cortar las vibraciones psicópatas que aparentemente Sasuke tenía listas para liberar; y de hecho fue gracioso el apreciar como todos los presentes había pasado de su persona, niños distraídos—. Por cierto ¿Tú quién eres? —cuestionó Kakashi al paliducho crío, estaba bien que a varios en su aula aún no los identificaba plenamente, pero de eso a desconocer por completo a uno de los mocosos, ni él era tan desinteresado.

— ¡Ohh! Así que usted es el nuevo sensei —Sai dejó momentáneamente su interés por el de las cuencas añiles, para aproximarse al de grisáceas hebras, parase de puntitas e inspeccionar al mayor de la forma más objetiva que su cerebro podía concebir—. Es lindo —concedió luego de un instante, formando una mueca que Kakashi quiso interpretar como una sonrisa, ese niño le daba mala espina—. Mi nombre es Amane Sai, mucho gusto en conocerlo sensei —se presentó con la mayor de las formalidades, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

— Claro… —¿Por qué las cosas raras tenían que acontecer desde tan temprano? —. Como ya debes saber ni nombre es Hatake Kakashi —¿Y porque todos los engendros subnormales estaban acoplados a su grupo?—. Dime Sai-kun ¿Por qué te presentas hasta hoy? —cuestionó nuevamente por pura formalidad.

— Tuve una pequeña intervención quirúrgica —comentó despreocupado el chiquillo, aún con la plástica sonrisilla en los labios—. Me sacaron el apéndice porque estaba podrido, pero no hay problema, no me dolió casi nada y la cicatriz está bien abajo; así que podre usar ropa escotada cuando crezca—Kakashi en sus muchos años escuchando escusas por faltas, podría jurar que ninguna explicación lo había dejado tan mudo como aquella; no por hecho de la operación en sí, que va eso es pan de cada día; pero la manera en la que el niño exhibió su alocución no podía ser más tétrica y perturbadora.

— ¡Así es, acostúmbrese! —ilustró el Uchiha sosteniendo fuertemente al zorrito desde la última banca. Dios, tantas extravagancias en niños tan superficialmente normales.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

La hora de deportes se llevaba sin mayores disturbios; Naruto ya se había caído como siete ocasiones en lo que iba del partido de futbol -todas causadas por sus propias piernas-, Sasuke se la pasaba metiendo goles, mientras desviaba accidentalmente la pelota a quien osara acercarse a su mejor amigo; la primera sorpresa del día se la había llevada la niña Haruno, al demostrar lo furiosamente competitiva que se ponía en la cancha de voleibol, básicamente el partido era entre ella y la rubia Yamanaka. Y finalmente había descubierto que ciscaba tanto al pequeño Gaara.

— ¡Gaa-chan! ¡Si tu hermana te puso las orejitas en la mañana, no era para que te las quitaras durante las clases! —gritó Sai persiguiendo al bermejo a todo lo largo de la pista de atletismo.

— ¡¿No te podías quedar otra semana internado? ! —bramó cansado el mapache; más de uno podría jurar que al borde del llanto, o de tomar un bate y dejar a Sai a un paso del cielo.

Desde que Sai había sido transferido a la honorable primaria Konoha, hace un año, el chico no había presentado mayor interés en nada -¡Ni siquiera en hacer garabatos en sus cuadernos!- que en acosar a Naruto o a Gaara, y es que para los ojos noche, aquellos compañeritos suyos eran tan monos, que pocos tendrían el autocontrol de resistirse a abrazarlos hasta desfallecer.

Lástima que Naruto ya estaba apartado por el huraño Uchiha, pero el Sabaku era caso aparte. Sin ningún guardaespaldas cerca, la presa era sencillamente fácil y deliciosa; y adornada de manera tan soberbia -Temari-san era el Picasso de la moda infantil- su atractivo se acrecentaba por los cielos.

— ¡Sensei! —Kakashi estaba cómodamente, disfrutando de un catálogo de las próximas publicaciones que tendría Jiraiya-sensei, su ídolo y en lo que respectaba el mejor escritor de literatura erótica de todo Japón, cuando sintió el tironeo de su ropa. Casi con miedo bajó la vista esperando encontrarse con Uzumaki; gracias al señor era una mata de cabellos fuego lo que coronaban la cabeza—. ¡Dígale a Sai que deje de perseguirme o no respondo! —ordenó el crío con el ceño tan fruncido que seguramente podría competir con la careta de mala leche del Uchiha.

— Sai-kun deja de perseguir a Gaara-kun —¡Listo! había cumplido con su obligación, ahora a concentrarse en la preventas de libros a finales de mes.

— ¡Sensei! —¿Qué ese espantapájaros no se percataba que su apatía únicamente propinaba que Sai se saliese más de control? Si alguien terminaba cosechando larvas, se lo adjudicaría a Kakashi.

— Está bien —suspiró derrotado ¿Para qué se molestaba en dejar, que hiciesen lo que quisieran en la clase si de todas formas lo iban a fastidiar? De verdad que no comprendía a los mocosos.

— Sai —llamó la atención del albino, el cual se había mantenido al margen de todo, desde que Gaa-chan había logrado arribar al lado del Hatake—. No debes de estar acosando a Gaara ¿Ok? Si quieres ser su amigo hay otras formas de lograrlo —esperaba que la perorata sirviese de algo—. Y así Gaara-kun no te tiene que terminar odiando o demandando —terminó con su ojito feliz, orgulloso de al fin saber cómo expresarse correctamente en presencia de los mostritos.

— ¡¿Puede hacer eso? !

— ¡¿Puedo hacer eso? !

Bueno, casi sabía cómo expresarse. El hecho de que ahora Gaara lo tratara como perro, amenazándolo con demandarlo si seguía atosigándolo, era mejor que el hecho de que Gaara se la pasara gritando como nena por todas las canchas ¿Verdad? Además se notaba que a Sai le gustaban los golpes y malos tratos; pocos chicos sonreirían de esa forma al ser pisoteados por un pelirrojo iracundo.

— Mira que las filias se desarrollan desde la infancia —susurró desinteresado Kakashi, volviendo la vista a sus gastos de finales de mes.

Pobre hombre que no sabía lo que se avecinaba.

— Malditos ¿Cómo se atreven a sacarme del juego? —Sasuke se aproximaba a los lavabos a enjuagarse el sudor, luego de que amablemente sus compañeros le pidiesen que se retirara un rato del partido; esos tarados envidiosos no podían soportar como toda la gloria -así como los gritos de las niñas- terminaran en manos del chico Uchiha, no era su culpa que los demás fuesen tan ineptos que no pudiesen ni arrebatarle el balón.

— ¡Sasuke! —Naruto llegó a su lado, ofreciéndole un poco de refrescante agua—. Ya me canse, así que vine a hacerte compañía-ttebayo.

— Claro dobe.

El chiquillo bruno, no pudo menos que sonreír y aceptar la botella que tan gentilmente le ofrecía su angelito; Naruto debía de tener algo mal en la cabeza -lo cual era estadísticamente acertado-, si de verdad creía que le podía mentir al gatito negro; él nunca abandonaría un partido por algo tan banal como el desgaste físico, si se salió del juego fue únicamente por ser solidario con su inseparable teme.

Instantes de ese tipo no hacían más que acrecentar el profundo y obsesivo amor, que Sasuke ya tenía por Naruto.

— ¿No crees que Kakashi-sensei se ve muy bien con el uniforme de deportes?—y luego algún alegórico comentario aplastaba grotescamente cualquier ilusión; pocos tan idiotas como el dorado querubín.

Los ojos carbón enfocaron de inmediato al intento de sensei, aquel payaso que se mantenía ocupado leyendo; sus alumnos podían estar iniciando un aquelarre y él ni en cuenta. Era hora de demostrarle al Uzumaki que los Uchihas están por encima de cualquiera, especialmente de los viejos espantapájaros.

— ¿Que tal un partido de voleibol, dobe? —cuestionó ladino Sasuke, aproximándose a las chicas de su curso.

— Pero ellas ya tienen iniciado su partido teme, y yo no sé las reglas —comentó inocente el niñito sol, sin sospechar en absoluto las intenciones de su mejor amigo.

— No te preocupes, estoy igual —mintió confiado—. ¡Sakura! —todas las niñas del curso, quedaron atónitas ante el llamado hecho ¿Acaso el super-guapo-niño-estrella-del-colegio Sasuke Uchiha, estaba buscando la compañía de algún ente del género femenino? Sakura Haruno, quedó especialmente atónita, incrédula de que verdaderamente su nombre haya salido sin ninguna razón aparente de los labios -increíblemente lindos- de su platónico amor. Ni el recibir un balonazo en la cara por parte de Ino fue suficiente como para sacarla de su estupor.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien? —reaccionó la chiquilla desde el piso, percatándose de inmediato de unos ojos claros que se mantenían preocupados por su persona, así como de la enigmática y obscura presencia del niño de sus sueños.

— ¡¿Qué se te ofrece Sasuke-kun? ! —preguntó rápidamente arrepintiéndose de haberse desvanecido por unos segundos.

Ahora recordaba su antipatía por las niñas, mucho rosa y muchos culebrones les chupaban el cerebro—. ¿Me preguntaba si nos podrías mostrar a Naruto y a mí, a jugar al voleibol Sakura? —soltó sin rodeos Sasuke.

La de cabello rosa apreció un poco mejor, esa expresión de tocar el cielo con las manos; afirmó efusivamente, sintiendo como el resto de sus compañeras se morían de los celos, Ino se perdía a llorar por ahí por su derrota, y su fuero interno le gritaba que no faltaba mucho para convertirse en la señora Uchiha.

— Comenzaremos con el saque —explicaba Sakura a Naruto y a su futuro esposo, intentando no ponerse a gritar como desquiciada por el gozo tan descomunal que estaba experimentando, al estar junto al Uchiha por petición del mismo.

Mientras que el zorrito ponía la mayor de las atenciones, imitando los movimientos de la de gemas aceituna; Sasuke no perdía de vista las acciones del Hatake. Acrecentando su odio infinito y repitiéndose como mantra, lo mucho que detestaba a Kakashi por atreverse a llamar la atención de su ángel ¡Vamos! Que de los tres el más normal parecía ser Naruto.

— Muy bien, es tu turno Sasuke-kun —llamó la Haruno, disponiendo el balón para su amor ¡Qué vergüenza que la escuela no contara con equipo nuevo para tales circunstancias! El jugar con un objeto usado era indigno para su Sasuke-kun.

— Entonces dices que sólo debo de lanzar la pelota… —dijo el Uchiha enfocando a su objetivo—. ¡Y luego golpearla!

Tanto la chica de cabello rosa como el niño de mechones dorados, se quedaron impresionados por el lanzamiento del Uchiha, primeramente porque estaba terriblemente errado de dirección -¡¿Sasuke era malo en algo? !-y en segundo porque fue a parar directamente a la cara de su profesor.

El golpe sordo enmudeció a todos en la cancha.

Antes de que Kakashi se diera cuenta, su blanco cubre bocas tenía una sospechosa sustancia carmín; presumiblemente sangre, probablemente de él, seguramente tan incidente tenía que ver con un niño neurótico de cabello negro y apellido Uchiha. Conteniéndose de estrangular a Sasuke, dirigió sus pupilas a él y luego al catálogo que yacía tirado llenándose de polvo ¿Qué tan difícil era ocultar el cadáver de un niño?

— Ups, al parecer el voleibol no es lo mío —comentó entre dientes Sasuke, llevándose lejos de la escena del crimen a un atónito Naruto.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Menos mal que seguía siendo viernes y tendría todo el fin de semana, para olvidarse de la burla de profesor en la que se había convertido. Ahora con el orgullo herido y la cara hinchada, daba fin a las clases.

— Perdón sensei, no tenía idea de que Sasu-baka fuese tan malo en el vóley —Naruto desde que regresaron de deportes, al parecer se había sentido especialmente arrepentido por el acontecimiento del balón; y hubiese sido lindo el detalle del niñito preocupado por él, si el niñito no fuese la plaga de Naruto ¡Diablos! Había tenido suerte de que lo hubiese dejado ir al baño solo.

— ¡Ya vámonos Naruto! —apresuró Sasuke desde el corredor—. Kakashi-sensei ya sabe lo mucho que lo siento, que soy un torpe teme y que nunca volverá a pasar —enlistó el Uchiha algunas de las cosas que su querubín había estado diciendo entre sus absurdas disculpas—. ¡Ahora, apresúrate que tu papá va a pasar en dos minutos por nosotros!

— No te preocupes Naruto-kun ya estoy bien — alegó el adulto, agradecido de no tenerse que ver sometido a la rinoplastia.

— De todas formas, de verdad que lo sentidos mucho dattebayo —dijo con la cabeza gacha—. ¡Nos vemos el lunes sensei!

Sí, lamentablemente tendría que regresar a esa casa de la locura el lunes ¿Aún estaría a tiempo de cancelar la apuesta con Azuma?

Recogía sus cosas y se preparaba para finalmente partir a su hogar, cuando su mirada se desvió al par de niños latosos que eran Uchiha y Uzumaki; los cuales iban corriendo en dirección a un auto aparcado en la entrada. Tal hecho hubiese sido complemente fútil, de no ser porque le pareció reconocer a un hombre joven, de brillantes cabellos sol del lado de piloto.

"Es imposible que…"

— Kakashi-san —la melodiosa -¿Eh?- vos de Iruka irrumpió en su pensamiento, mientras el jovial docente se adentraba a su aula—. ¿Qué tal la jornada? No lo vi a la hora del descanso —si hubiese podido ir a ingerir algún alimento en vez de estar inspeccionándose el puente de la nariz, quizás se habrían encontrado ¿Iruka tendría esa cicatriz también por culpa de Uchiha? Era mejor no indagar aquello.

— Tuve algunos asuntos que resolver — contestó tranquilo, feliz de conversar con alguien con estándares mentales normales y más de once años.

— Ya que es viernes me preguntaba si no querría ir por unos tragos —comentó para sorpresa del mayor—. Es bueno desestresarse de la semana ¿No cree?

Quizás aquel día no había sido tan horrendo después de todo; si al final podía ir a embriagarse con el Umino, podía seguir soportando tal martirio semana tras semana. Claro, mientras evitara los balones a toda costa.

* * *

Notas

¡Luego de tanto tiempo y así me queda! Ufff.

Bueno, espero que el capi no los haya decepcionado, la verdad es que estoy un poco oxidada, con todo lo que he tenido que hacer este semestre apenas me queda tiempo para dormir, así tuve que dejar la escritura totalmente de lado U_U. La verdad no sé cuándo pueda seguir actualizando, lo único seguro es que no voy a dejar ninguno de mis proyectos, mientras tanto les ruego paciencia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, especialmente a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar;

**TheRusso****; ****Hokuto no Ken****; ****Yukime Hiwatari****; ****hikikomori-chan****; ****HiiMeKo AnGeL NaMiiKaZe****; ****DGHA****; ****NelIra****; ****Shizune Uchiha****; ****saskenaru****; ****catunacaty**** y ****SmileSkuashSKII****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La comida**

El eco de sus pisadas se perdía colina arriba, entre el tumulto generado por el resto de sus compañeros, que como ella ya iban apurados rumbo al colegio.

La escuela quedaba apenas a diez minutos de su casa, llegar temprano cada día no debería de representar mayor obstáculo; pero esa era una tarea casi imposible para la pequeña Sakura. La niña ante todo era madrugadora, una hora antes de entrar a clases ya estaba despierta y alistándose, lamentablemente su jornada de acicalamiento se podía prolongar hasta niveles insanos; el escoger el listón adecuado para cada día, que sus brillantes zapatos de charol estuviesen perfectamente boleados, su uniforme impecable y sus útiles listos. Todo debía quedarle perfecto, para que así concordara con el contexto de su querido Sasuke-kun.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen evocada del moreno.

Cuando entró a la primaria Konoha, no creyó que sus irises esmeralda se pudiesen maravillar de tal forma al contemplar a un niño; como casi cualquier otra cría había imaginado muchas veces lo que sería encontrar a su príncipe azul, pero nunca pensó que éste entraría a su vida tan prematuramente; vamos que apenas tenía diez años y ya había planeado hasta como serían sus nietos.

Soñar era tan bonito.

Especialmente ese día estaba realmente ilusionada; por fin había logrado crear un almuerzo lo suficientemente bueno -que le había costado el tener casi todos sus dedos vendados-, como para atreverse a ofrecerle un poco a su gentil y maravilloso principito encantador -el amor estropea la percepción gravemente-; no podía esperar a que llegara el momento en que Sasuke-kun tomara un bocado y se quedara tan sorprendido con el sabor que le propusiera matrimonio.

Un suspiro enamorado emanó de sus labios.

Con todo el ánimo del mundo corrió rumbo al salón, esperando como siempre encontrarse con el gatito negro, en aquella indiferente actitud que tanto emocionaba a todas las chicas a su alrededor -cada que se ponía serio se podía escuchar un chillido de malsana excitación-, un niño maduro que sabía controlar perfectamente sus impulsos definitivamente era irresistible.

— ¡Que no te voy a cortar a la mitad, maldición! —bueno casi siempre estaba serio; Sakura aún se sorprendía de como Naruto podía descontrolar tanto a su amadísimo Sasuke-kun. Como en aquel momento, apenas corrió la puerta y la estampa del niño de cabello dorado, subiéndose en la espalda del de hebras negras ya la recibía.

Había momentos en los que se le olvidaban, las demás curiosidades humanas con las que compartía el aula.

— ¡Pero teme! ¡Sino me ayudas jamás podre ser un mago-ttebayo!

— Eso es una estupidez; en primera no tienes habilidad para la magia —contestó furioso el Uchiha; sabía que no debía de permitir que alguien tan ridículamente enajenable como Naruto, viese ese estúpido programa de magia el domingo pasado—. Y en segundo lugar ¡Ese estúpido truco es peligroso! —Naruto y una cierra no podían ser mejor combinación -nótese el sarcasmo-, que un desquiciado con dinamita.

— ¡Eres un grosero! —chilló el zorrito sentándose teatralmente indignado, y dándole la espalda a su desconsiderado amigo—. Nunca me apoyas en nada dattebayo —reclamó de inmediato, dispuesto a ignorarlo hasta que éste accediera a ayudarlo con su futura profesión.

— Eso no es…

— ¡Yo si te apoyo Naruto-chan! —comentó Sai, haciendo gala de su magistral habilidad de pasar inadvertido hasta que ya estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de su presa; apareciéndose tras el niño sol para poder sujetarlo mimoso—. Puedes practicar conmigo todo lo que quieras

— ¡Sai! De verdad que tú sí eres un amigo.

— ¡Aléjate de él maldito subnormal! —ohh Sasuke ¿A dónde se iba tu flemático temperamento mientras estabas con el Uzumaki? Probablemente a unas vacaciones muy lujosas ya que no se le veían intenciones de querer regresar pronto, de otra forma no estarías estrangulando al Amane por osar tocar a tu angelito idiota.

Todos en su grupo eran tan extraños, pensó Sakura. Seguramente si Sasuke-kun estuviese en otro colegio, todo el tiempo se comportaría como el perfecto caballerito que en realidad era, y esos pequeños brotes de manía vengativa no tendrían que salir a la luz.

— Sasuke-kun buenos dia… —Sakura estaba dispuesta a interrumpir los intentos homicidas del que sería su consorte -claro- de no ser por el brusco empujón que recibió, el cual la sacó del campo visual del Uchiha -si es que llegó a estar en éste-para abrirle paso a una rubia coqueta.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó Ino al momento de saltar y colgarse del cuello del moreno nene ¡Ja! Ahora el estrangulado era otro—. ¡Te extrañe mucho el fin de semana!

— Ino… no me… dejas… res… pirar —pronunció entrecortado Sasuke ¡¿Por qué las chicas tenían la manía de usarlo de perchero? ! ¡Carajo! Que eso era algo que ni él se atrevía a hacerle a Naruto. Y lo peor es que por el ángulo que tenía Ino, no podía sacársela de encima.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Que tú también me extrañaste?… Oh Sasuke-kun —la niña de los ojos aqua estaba tan ensimismada en su romántico delirio que ni cuenta se daba de los intentos del morocho por liberarse, al parecer en búsqueda de oxígeno o quizás de Naruto, el cual ya estaba nuevamente apresado en las garras de ese asqueroso animalejo llamado Sai.

— ¡Que te quites cerda!—clamó finalmente Sakura—. ¿No ves que le molesta a Sasuke-kun? —aunque aquello era totalmente una realidad, lo que verdaderamente la fastidiaba, era que la atrevida de Ino Yamanaka siempre se aprovechara para estrechar antes de nadie a Sasuke-kun; ya vería su mejor amiga, que en el amor y en la guerra todo contaba, especialmente si el premio conlleva el apellido Uchiha.

— Sakura —siseó la de cabello claro; todavía con el rencor de que el viernes el galán de la escuela, la hubiese buscado pidiéndole ayuda durante la clase de educación física, nunca le perdonaría eso a la de ojos verdes—. Si tanto le molesta a Sasuke-kun, que me lo diga él —retó la niña rubia.

— ¡No puede, tarada! —le gritó finalmente la de rosas hebras; Ino desvió su mirada contemplando, como la blanquecina piel de porcelana del Uchiha, ahora lucía una simpática coloración morada. Quizás colgársele del cuello no fue la mejor manera de saludarlo—. ¡Dios! ¡De verdad que lo siento Sasuke-kun! —se disculpó apresuradamente y alejándose, aterrorizada de que el principito de hielo no le quisiese volver a dirigir la palabra.

— Ustedes dos —habló despacio Sasuke, recuperando el aliento y cargado de tan mala vibra, que si las miradas mataran, ellas ya hubiesen pasado a mejor vida—. No se me acerquen —declaró para volver a su asunto primordial, golpear a Sai; que el muy maldito se había aprovechado de su imposibilidad de actuar con prontitud y había desaparecido con el dobe por el pasillo.

— Métanse al salón, que es hora de comenzar con la clase —el escuchar la irritable voz de su sensei de pacotilla, lo tranquilizó por un segundo al darse cuenta de que éste obligaba a su niño y al paliducho tarado, a regresar al aula. Lamentablemente su alegría le duró tan poco, como un pestañeo. Maldito Naruto que venía colgado del brazo del espantapájaros.

— ¿Sensei, qué hizo el fin de semana? —preguntó Naruto, irradiando la insana felicidad que le nacía al ver a Kakashi.

— Dormir —le respondió aburrido el adulto, dejando de sentir su mano ya que el niño blondo impedía la correcta irrigación de sangre. Como que Naruto repentinamente tenía parecido con una sanguijuela.

Su mañana sí que estaba jodida; el dobe se enojaba con él, Sai se beneficiaba de la situación, las locas esas lo atacaban de buenas a primeras y el idiota de su maestro llegaba a arrebatarle la atención de su niño adorado. Tan temprano y ya quería que la sangre corriera.

Por otro lado luego de que el profesor logró finalmente llegar a su escritorio -Naruto pesaba más de lo que aparentaba-, pudo observar como Ino y Sakura ya estaba peleándose mientras discutían algo sobre el amor de "Sasuke-kun" -vaya que era popular el niñito malcriado-, el Uchiha le dedicaba una de sus tan encantadoras miradas de absoluto desprecio, y Sai se la pasaba diciéndole algo sobre si sabía el paradero de su querido pelirrojo. Cosa que en realidad no parecía afectarle mucho, puesto que seguía sujetando al molesto Uzumaki de la cintura.

Cuando todo lo anterior dejó de sorprenderle e interesarle, supo que por fin se estaba acostumbrando a ese ambiente de desquiciados.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Las horas habían transcurrido tortuosamente lentas, pero por fin había llegado el almuerzo; la prueba de fuego estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el primer reto a superar era el poder coordinar correctamente su cerebro con sus temblorosas piernas ¡Maldición! Se había preparado mentalmente todo el fin de semana para ello, y ahora no podía avanzar en dirección al Uchiha a ofrecerle la comida que manifestaba todas sus infantiles esperanzas. Si no conseguía acercarse a Sasuke-kun, pasaría todo el día golpeándose la frente contra la pared de su habitación, autocastigándose por su endeble carácter.

— Nee, nee ¿Qué trajiste de comer Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto a su mejor amigo, ya con el asunto de la magia olvidado y ansioso de engullir algún alimento con el divino sazón de Itachi. Admitía abiertamente ser tan fan de la comida del hermano de Sasuke, como de la de su propio padre.

— Hoy aniki se fue rápido por la mañana, así que sólo me preparó salchi-pulpos y ensalada de huevo —contestó el Uchiha depositando la comida en la banca. Estúpido Naruto, con su poder de hacerlo olvidar cualquier enojo sólo con mostrarle una de sus ridículas sonrisitas de criatura celestial, como detestaba a su amando zorrito.

El Uchiha miró aburrido como Naruto, ya estaba más que dispuesto a atragantarse con todo lo que tuviese la fortuna de tocar sus bellísimos labios; luego desvió la mirada al patio principal de la escuela. El día estaba especialmente caluroso y no se le antojaba comer ni en los jardines y menos en la azotea, soportar en el aula a unos cuantos de sus compañeros durante el almuerzo quizás no fuese tan malo por el día de hoy.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? —claro que igual podía equivocarse. Su cuello giró tan rápidamente que estaba seguro de haber escuchado -y sentido- un crujido ¿Naruto le había ofrecido a alguien la posibilidad de estar a su lado durante el almuerzo? ¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba por la cabeza a su rubio? ! ¿No sabía que ese momento no se debía de compartir con otro ente ajeno a ellos dos?

El pequeño güerillo al ver la anhelante mirada de su compañera de ojos esmeralda -que curiosamente le recordaba a la propia cuando veía a Kakashi-sensei-, sobre ellos, se atrevió a ofrecerle un lugar a la niña a su lado. Después de todo, no es como si Sasuke-baka se fuera a molestar.

Mientras tanto la Haruno aún no controlaba la taquicardia que estaba amenazando con darle, ante el súbito ataque de felicidad que recibió, cortesía de Naruto ¡No podía creer que al final no tuviese que rogar por estar al lado del Uchiha de sus fantasías! Definitivamente si Sasuke-kun no estuviese presente y tuviera la certeza de que Naruto estaba desparasito, inclusive le podría dar un beso de agradecimiento al blondo.

— ¡Claro que me quiero sentar con ustedes! —gesticuló apenas entendible, tomando posición justo frente a los ojos noche del niño que tantas mariposas en el estómago le hacía sentir.

Ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer a Sasuke, que tomar sus palillos y dedicarse a comer con todo el silencio que Naruto se podía permitir, ósea nada. En menos de tres segundos la incesante cháchara entre la de cabello rosa y el de hebras doradas comenzó.

— Sasuke-kun —dijo tímidamente la chiquilla, luego de un rato de haber entrado ya en confianza, atrayendo la atención del de ojos ónices—. Gustas probar —le mostró la caja de su almuerzo el cual contenía una asombrosa cantidad de comida para una persona de las proporciones de Sakura ¿Por qué le sonaba a que aquellos alimentos no eran únicamente para ella? Como que ahí la cosa estaba levemente planeada.

— ¡Se ve buenísimo Sakura-chan! —comentó Naruto, aspirando el delicioso aroma de lo que al parecer era pulpo.

— Tu también puedes probarlo Naruto —después de todo si no fuese por él, quizás nunca habría tenido el valor para finalmente estar al lado de su Sasuke-kun. El Uzumaki tomó rápidamente con sus palillos un bocado de cerdo con salsa dulce, deleitándose al instante con el sabor del alimento.

— Tu mamá cocina delicioso —premió el zorrito con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

La frase que tanto había estado esperando.

— En realidad, yo fui la que preparó todo —pronunció orgullosa, recuperando la confianza en sí misma y dichosa de ver a mirada sorprendida de ambos chicos.

— ¡Que genial-ttebayo! —de verdad que aquello era una proeza, considerando que él no podía ni preparar un huevo cocido—. Teme, tienes que probar esto esta riquísimo.

Si antes la cara de Sasuke reflejaba indecisión, ahora definitivamente estaba pasmado ¿Desde cuándo Sakura era tan talentosa en algo? Todavía con un tanto de cautela, acercó sus palillos lentamente al bento de la chica.

La de cabello rosado sentía el corazón en la garganta y cada segundo a partir de que Sasuke-kun tomó un trozo de carne transcurrió en cámara lenta; sus piernas se movían incesantemente bajo el escritorio, sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, tragó duro esperando el veredicto del Uchiha y…

— ¡Naruto-chan! Tienes salsa en la mejilla —sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo, Sai en otra de sus idiotas acciones, aprovechó la distracción de Sasuke para aproximarse a Naruto, y de manera completamente "altruista" limpiar el rostro del zorrito de un lametazo. Ese niño era levemente precoz ¿No?

El bocado que sostenía los palillos del moreno, nunca pudo llegar a su destino, y las cuencas esmeralda de la cría vieron caer la comida al tiempo en que Sasuke tomaba del borde de la camisa a ese infantil degenerado; si el Uchiha supiese controlar mejor sus impulsos se habría percatado que en el instante en que se levantó tan agresivamente de la banca, provocó que ésta se ladeara lo suficiente como para que la caja con el total del almuerzo de Sakura, terminara adornando el suelo del aula.

Sakura únicamente pudo apreciar que los alimentos que tanto sudor y sangre -más literal de que lo que debería- le habían costado, ahora estaban completamente desperdiciados. Sus ojos ardían, inclusive con más fuerza que cuando Ino había pisado su muñeca favorita. Naruto incrédulo pasaba la mirada de Sasuke a Sakura-chan.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lamerlo? ! —preguntó furioso Sasuke, encrespándose más a cada segundo; bonito día para que el mapache ñoño tuviese cita con el dentista. Lo único provechoso es que ahora sí que le borraría la sonrisa de tarado a Sai. Estaba a punto de estrellar su puño contra el adefesio ese cuando…

— ¡Sasuke-kun baka! —gritó la niña tan fuerte que media escuela seguramente la había escuchado. Los compañeros que habían permanecido en el aula se quedaron tiesos, especialmente la chicas ¿Acaso un ente femenino, había insultado a Sasuke-kun? Ino que continuaba en la cafetería, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —llegó alarmado Kakashi desde el comedor de profesores. Qué alguien le dijese que no se había matado algunos de esos niños ¿Cómo quedaría su expediente? ¿Podrían despedirlo por ello? ¿A Iruka le importaría? Miles de angustiosas cuestiones surcaron su mente, al tiempo en que corría la puerta de madera, sólo para ver a una mata rosada emitiendo desgarradores chillidos, salir corriendo ¿Esa era Sakura-kun, no? Su confundido semblante volvió la vista al salón y al fondo de éste, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai estaban inertes observando lo que al parecer había sido un almuerzo, todo regado en el lustroso piso; la desgracia inevitablemente venia de la mano de ese grupito—. Muy bien, es hora de explicarse.

Como de costumbre Naruto fue el encargado de contarle todo lo ocurrido a una velocidad vertiginosa -seguramente sus padres no estuvieron tan dichosos cuando aprendió a hablar el nene-, mientras señalaba a Sasuke como un teme desconsiderado y majadero -¿Y por qué tenía que subirse a sus piernas para relatarle aquello? Crío aprovechado-.

— Por lo visto, es necesario que te disculpes Sasuke—le dijo serio el profesor; cruzándose de brazos para darse más autoridad a sí mismo. De alguna insana manera estaba disfrutando de la situación de ver al orgulloso niñato Uchiha, mostrando una expresión de profundo arrepentimiento, apenas contenida por su estratosférico ego.

— Fue también culpa de Sai —intentó excusarse, dirigiendo su enrabietada mirada a ese sonriente paracito. Lo peor del caso es que al Amane realmente no le molestaba que le llamaran la atención, era una bonita manera de saber que los demás lo tenían en cuenta.

— Quizás, pero con quien se molestó Sakura fue contigo —adoptó un gesto paternal, como hasta el momento no había hecho con ningún otro de sus estudiantes—. Seguramente está muy dolida; al parecer era importante el que tú, antes que nadie, probara del almuerzo que preparó —pronuncio dramático, logrando que algo de su perorata calara en el duro cerebro jactancioso de Sasuke—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te pasara a ti? —siempre le habían dicho que esa frase era especialmente contundente con los niños.

Entonces Sasuke se tomó algunos segundos, para reflexionar la situación; Sakura realmente no le molestaba, tampoco podía decir que le cayera bien, ya que podía contar con una mano al total de personas con las que disfrutaba pasar tiempo y le sobraban dedos; pero el hecho de figurarse tal escenario, sustituyendo todo el acto, por su zorrito y él como protagonistas, de verdad que le hizo sentirse arrepentido como en pocas ocasiones.

— Ire a disculparme —pronunció en su susurró tan leve, que Kakashi apenas y le había entendido. El Uchiha regresó la vista al aula percatándose que al igual que la Haruno, su idiota querubín ya no estaba—. ¿En donde se metió el dobe?

— Fue tras Sakura-kun tan pronto como comencé a charlar contigo —contestó sonriente el sensei ¡Naruto idiota! Seguramente ese bobalicón iba a terminar liando más las cosas. Sasuke, sin importarle que estuvieran a punto de iniciar las clases, corrió tras el blondo, dispuesto a encontrarlo -y de paso, si se podía, hallar a Sakura-.

Kakashi finalmente se sentía orgulloso del buen desempeño que había mostrado delante del Uchiha de diablo—. Sai-kun —llamó la atención del otro endemoniado crío—. Luego hablaremos de tu castigo; tienes que entender de una vez que acosar a los demás no es correcto —le dijo aprovechando que se había revindicado con el gran profesor que era.

Y siguiendo las cosas en la dirección de Sakura.

La niña había terminado en la azotea del colegio, llorando en soledad y arrepintiendo de haber sido tan ingenua; Sasuke-kun nunca tuvo verdadero interés en ella o sus enormes esfuerzos por complacerlo. Las copiosas lágrimas emanaban de sus ya irritados ojos, y cada segundo se sentía más tonta por haberse fijado en alguien tan frío como el Uchiha.

— ¿Naruto? —y hablando del rey de roma. Sasuke-kun había aparecido justamente en aquel instante, observando su desgarbado y patético aspecto de cría llorica—. ¿Sakura? —bueno, se supone que a quien de verdad debería estar buscando era a la de las gemas verdes ¿No?

La niña de inmediato se levantó de su posición dispuesta a huir nuevamente, pese a todo no se sentía capaz de enfrentar al de cabello negro, por más grosero que se haya comportado, al verlo sentía que la mitad de su enojo había desaparecido, lo cual era sencillamente patético.

— ¡Espera! —pronunció Sasuke, tomándola de la muñeca. Sus ojos chocaron y el viendo meció suavemente los cabellos de ambos, y si esto no se tratara de una historia de otro género, seguramente las cosas tomarían un rumbo muy horrible.

— ¡Teme! —gritó Naruto al tiempo de impactarse directamente contra su idiota amigo, ocasionando que ambos terminaran raspándose contra el suelo de la azotea—. ¡Ya deja de molestar a Sakura-chan dattebayo! —le encaró queriendo golpear al tarado de negro cabello.

— ¡Serás dobe! ¡¿No ves que lo que intento es disculparme con ella? ! —cuando aquella frase se dispersó por el espacio, tanto el zorrito como la chica detuvieron cualquier acción—. Sakura… —aquello costaba horrores—. Lo siento, pero ten en cuenta que en realidad fue culpa de Sai —si aquello podría ser una de las peores disculpas de la historia, pero viniendo de…

— ¡Sasuke-kun, claro que te perdono! —chilló la niña, sin creer en lo absoluto que el principito de hielo de la escuela, hubiese accedido a aquello, y menos que el gesto estuviese destina a ella. Sentía que ya podía morirse y las cosas estarían bien.

— Ohh Sasuke-baka, pero que lindo eres —se burló Naruto, al ver como la pálida cara de su amigo, se teñía tan cursimente de granate.

— No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, yo siempre supe que la culpa no fue tuya —claro, nadie nunca dudo de él—. Y no te preocupes, mañana traeré una porción sólo para ti —le dijo contenta la chiquilla antes de dirigirse cantarina al salón en compañía del blondo. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil ¿Qué esa chica, hace no más de tres minutos estaba llorando como magdalena? De verdad que se cargaba un problema grave de bipolaridad.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de las niñas, reafirmaba que de no estar tan idiotamente enamorado del zorrito, seguramente sería asexual. Porque eso de meterse con las mujeres, parecía ser un negocio suicida.

* * *

Notas

Dios… esto me quedó pero que muy cucho XD.

Bueno, seguramente a muchos no les gustará tanta participación de Sakura, pero a mí en lo general no me molesta la pelirrosa, y su enajenación por Sasuke puede tomar rumbos divertidos, así que le pienso sacar provecho. Además piense que la historia no es exclusiva de Kakashi, sino de las aventuras y desventuras de estos críos de primaria ¡Yeah!

Ya saben que los comentarios me hacen sentir bien, por lo que si me regalan un review prometo no enfermarme XD;

**Maryshion****; ****SmileSkuashSKII****; ****ZANGO-1****; sasukita15; ****saskenaru****; ****TheRusso****; ****hikikomori-chan****; ****Yuki-2310****; ****Pikacha****; ****DGHA****; ****HiiMeKo AnGeL NaMiiKaZe****; ****jennita**** y NelIra.**

¡Gracias por los comentarios, y espero leernos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

**El accidente**

Cuando Kakashi llegó aquel día al colegio pensó que todo acontecería de manera cotidiana; Sai acosaría a Gaara, mientras éste haría acopio de todo su autocontrol para no saltarle al cuello con un letal bolígrafo, y de no hallarse su objetivo primario iría a por Naruto; mientras el niño rubio insistiría en practicar algún extraño ritual de simbiosis con su persona y Sasuke-maniático Uchiha, ejercería aquel perturbador hobbie de ver si podía lanzarle más miradas asesinas que comentarios ácidos. El resto de su llamativo alumnado seguramente acrecentaría la rareza de la jornada, mediante infantiles peleas sin sentido y exteriorizando traumas que deberían ser tratados antes de que aquellos mocosos entraran a la universidad. Quizás, con algo de suerte, al término de las clases podría ir a tomar un par de tragos con Iruka, pero eso estaba seguro, sólo sería un plus, si no enloquecía o terminaba cometiendo infanticidio.

Hasta donde su escasa percepción del universo le permitía vislumbrar, aquel día sería tan típico como cualquier otro, en su nueva vida plagada de criaturitas.

Pero claro, lo único cierto en aquel demencial sitio, es que las sorpresas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina… Y sus manos manchadas de sangre -ajena ¡Eh!- confirmaban aquel punto.

Estaba bien que Naruto no fuese de su total agrado, inclusive había ya pensado varias veces en pedir que el niñito fuese transferido a una clase inferior -tenemos que admitir, que el crío es algo lento-, pero realizar aquella solicitud, significara primeramente mucho papeleo, y el estar contrariando las decisiones previas de Iruka, lo cual en absoluto le convenía, luego el hecho de tener que reunirse con los padres para poder explicarles porque su nene precioso necesitaba algo más de "atención especializada" y finalmente, si un día se levantaba con toda la intención de realizar aquello, y esto llegaba a ir por buen camino, estaba el asunto de que igualmente tendría que trasladar a cierto moreno engreído a una clase superior, si antes el escuincle no sacaba fuego por la boca por separarlo de eterno compañero de travesuras.

Demasiados problemas implicados, como para que se le antojara tomar aquel sendero.

Pero eso no era lo que nos interesaba, estábamos hablando de sangre…

¡Específicamente el líquido carmín de un rubito pequeñín, que salía copioso y alarmante de su cabeza! Mientras los gritos de las niñas se espacian por todo el lugar, los niños igualmente chillaban, algunos se pusieron paranoicos diciendo que era el inminente fin del kitsune, Sasuke parecía que iba a sufrir de un ataque cardiaco, y la dulce Hinata, quien en teoría era la responsable de tan horripilante acontecimiento, estaba igualmente tirada -omitiendo el hecho de que ella no tenía ninguna abertura que manara fluidos- e inconsciente en los brazos de un, también, incrédulo Neji.

Dios, ahora sí que estaba jodido.

Todo comenzó en la aparentemente inofensiva clase de manualidades. Kakashi nunca entendió porque los infantes tenían que tomar una materia tan ridícula, o porque él tenía que impartirla, pero ya no se podía hacer nada contra el plan de estudios.

Como decía, el fin de aquella asignatura, era que los chiquitines pudiesen desarrollar de manera más vasta sus habilidades motrices finas, y el elaborar una tetera como primer proyecto, se supone que los debería de ayudar a aquello. Hasta ahí todo iba bien; no era nada sorprendente que Sasuke fuese como de costumbre el mejor de la clase, presentando una elegante tetera de corte ingles, que por las palabras del niño sería un estupendo regalo para su madre, y el niño sol como también podía ser predecible, se esforzaba mucho por hacer que su disforme cosa figurara como algún tipo de recipiente.

— Kakashi-sensei… —sus grisáceos irises se dirigieron a la tímida presencia, que ocultaba su acongojada carita tras su creación—. ¿Así… está bien? —se atrevió a preguntar la Hyuuga, teniendo que sostener fuertemente el objeto, puesto que éste amenazaba con desprendérsele de las manos ante su incontenible temblor. Hinata le mostraba al perezoso profesor, un hermoso Kyuusu*, que denotaba el gusto tradicional de la pequeña ¡Vaya! Hasta que alguien hacía un trabajo tan finalmente detallado como el de su insufrible alumno de peinado de pajarraco.

— ¡Excelente Hinata-kun! —premió el sensei; si no fuese por los ataques nerviosos que continuamente sufría la infante, seguramente sería su estudiante predilecta; callada, obediente, no lo atosigaba, ni tenía algún escondido rencor en su contra, no fastidiaba al resto de sus compañeros, era educada, inteligente y por lo que veía muy buena con las manualidades. Claro todo lo anterior era opacado al esconderse en un rincón por la mínima señal de peligro—. Por qué no lo colocas en la parte alta del estante —sugirió el profesor. Lo mejor era que la linda tetera permaneciera integra hasta el momento de meterla al horno, en algún lugar seguro y apartado del resto de las pequeñas alimañas, después de todo ya se habían roto una gran cantidad de vasijas amorfas aquella mañana.

Hinata estaba poniendo a salvo su creación, trepada en un pequeño banco que le permitía alcanzar la repisa más elevada, cuando una mata amarilla arribó a su lado, presentándose con la estridencia que irremediablemente la acompañaba a casi cada instante.

— ¡Qué lindo te quedó Hina-chan! —alagó Naruto entre gritos, a la niña de los ojos perla.

Ahí fue cuando la catástrofe llegó al aula.

Hinata al reconocer aquella voz, giró la cabeza tan precipitadamente que estaba segura que su cuello emitió un crujido, y al ver como el blondo estaba por debajo de su nivel aún con sus cristalinos cielos enfocando su trabajo, no pudo evitar enrojecer cual tomatillo maduro al tiempo en que la estabilidad de sus delgadas piernas decidía tomarse unas vacaciones ¡Era tan embarazoso el que Naruto-kun la elogiara!

Entonces la Hyuuga perdió el equilibrio, y en un fútil intentó por no caer de bruces al suelo, su blanca manita se sostuvo del estante, ocasionando que éste se inclinara lo suficiente para que la tetera, aquel implacable y letal proyectil, fuese directamente a la cabeza del zorrito.

Un ruido seco, el grito ahogado de Hinata, el cómo Neji botó sus cosas antes de que su prima terminara de caer, y luego silencio.

— ¡Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun! —se disculpó apresurada la Hyuuga, aún con sus ojitos cerrados, y hecha un ovillo entre los brazos de su primo. Pero al percibir como el aula había quedado en total mutismo, incluyendo a su gallardo protector, se atrevió a dirigir sus luceros al niño que tanto vértigo le llegaba a ocasionar. Dios santo, mejor que no lo hubiese hecho—. Na… ruto… -kun —tartamudeó antes de desvanecerse.

Díganme ¿De qué otra forma podía reaccionar si ve al chispeante Uzumaki, tirado en el piso con la cabeza regando sangre?

— ¡Naruto! —el alarido producido por el Uchiha irrumpió entre el callado escepticismo de todos los demás infantes. Era una broma ¿Verdad? Su angelito no podía haber sufrido un accidente, aquello era ridículo, enfermizo, espeluznante. Nada en esta vida podía haber preparado a Sasuke para ver a su eterno amorcito en aquel estado ¡Por todos los demonios, lo más horrible que había visto que le pasara, era que se terminara raspando las rodillas!

Al otro lado de la habitación el Hatake estaba igual de atónito. Pero en cuanto los chillidos de pánico comenzaron, finalmente reaccionó.

— ¡Rápido Sasuke, ve por la enfermera! —demandó el maestro, para inmediatamente ir al auxilio del pequeño desastroso, abrigando el bronceado cuerpito entre sus brazos ¡Mierda! El niñato había caído en la inconsciencia con tal porrazo—. ¡Dije, rápido! —rugió al presenciar como el moreno se había quedado pasmado; finalmente el Uchiha espabiló y demostrando que por algo era el campeón de atletismo, corrió como si su vida -lo cual tenía un grado bastante grande de veracidad- dependiera de ello.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer, era intentar controlar el sangrado, y de paso el caos instaurado entre el resto de sus alumnos.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¡¿Qué pasó? ! —entró alarmada Shizune, luego de dos angustiosos minutos de espera.

¿Qué no ella era la secretaria de la alcohólica directora? Pues al parecer igual fungía como enfermera, puesto que de inmediato se acercó a la escena del crimen con un pequeño maletín que claramente contenía todo lo requerido en los primeros auxilios. La mujer, en cuanto logró apartar a la mar de niños que obstruían su camino, y sus ojos chocolate enfocaron los dorados mechones del chiquillo Uzumaki, ahora teñidos de aquel escarlata intenso, compuso una de las muecas más aterradas que el Hatake había llegado a presenciar. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

— Por dios, Naruto no —pronunció completamente pálida ¿Acaso el crío estaría muy mal?—. Hatake-san —llamó de inmediato la castaña—. Ayúdeme a trasladar a Naruto-chan a la enfermería y… ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? —Kakashi volteó la cabeza en todas direcciones cerciorándose de que efectivamente el Uchiha no había regresado, pero… ¿Acaso eso era de importancia, que no ahí el herido era el blondo? De cualquier forma, tomó al inconsciente enano en brazos y corrió tras la mujer, que parecía pronta a sufrir un ataque de pánico. Se suponía que era la enfermera ¿Qué no tenía el temple de manejar algo de sangre?

Al arribar al lugar, la joven procedió de inmediato a analizar la intensidad del golpe, y tan pronto como vio que la severidad no era tan colosal como se había imaginado, emitió un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Segundos después su ceño se frunció nuevamente al recordar el horror que pronto arremetería contra ellos.

— ¿Acaso la herida es muy grave? —preguntó el Hakate, ligeramente alarmado por la salud del de ojos índigo, mientras observaba a la chica limpiar y saturar con gran maestría la herida. Realmente no estaba tan preocupado, técnicamente la culpable era la niña Hyuuga y el suceso había sido accidental, no es como si él fuera a ser juzgado por todo.

— En realidad, la amenaza del golpe no es alta, de hecho no va a necesitar ni puntadas pero… —la mirada llena de ansiedad que le dirigió la chica, confirmó sus sospechas de que algo iba mal—. Lo que me preocupa no es la herida, sino el paciente —y como si aquellas palabras fuesen algún tipo de invocación, toda la tranquilidad que pudo haber quedado en el pasillo, se rompió -literalmente- al escucharse como la puerta de la clínica prácticamente era destrozada al ser deslizada de forma violenta por una voluptuosa mujer rubia.

El primer demonio había llegado.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi niño? ! —bramó aquel monstro que había tomado la cara de la directora. Kakashi no había ni terminado de procesar el hecho de que aquella loca irrumpiera en la enfermería de tal manera, cuando Shizune ya estaba temblando tras el escritorio -la fuerza de la costumbre-.

— Tsunade-sama… Naruto-chan está… —los ojos de la mujer habían dejado su característico y amigable tono caramelo, para colorearse de un furioso bermellón, y Shizune apenas y podía conjugar algo ante el pavor que le producía la presencia demoniaca de su jefa; tenemos que admitir que Tsunade verdaderamente podía emular a cualquier criatura traída del averno, si su cabreo lo ameritaba.

¿Qué diablos era lo que ocurría ahí? Kakashi de verdad que se preocupó por su propio bienestar físico, cuando vio a la blonda, cegada por la rabia, acechar a la pobre chica de cabellera marrón, como si ella fuese la responsable del holocausto.

— ¡Naruto! —vociferó latentemente preocupado cierto chiquillo de ojos ónice, al instante en que arribó a la pequeña clínica, yendo de inmediato a la zona con camas en búsqueda de su tierno zorrito. Al escuchar aquel nombre, Tsunade detuvo todos sus movimientos, cerciorándose, de que aquel dorado querubín dueño de su corazón, efectivamente estaba atrás de ella, recostado sobre las blancas sabanas de una de las camillas ¿Cualquier se puede despistar en ese lugar, no?—. ¿Naru…? —el niño Uchiha penas se había acercado a su preciado amigo, cuando un caderazo por parte de la directora lo alejó un par de metros del inconsciente rubito ¡Vaya que la mujer era sutil!

— Naru, mi niño, por el señor ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —habló maternalmente consternada, posando su mano con la mayor de la dulzuras sobre la frente del pequeño, específicamente en donde una impoluta gasa, cubría la herida del Uzumaki.

— Shizune-san —al parecer el peligro había menguando lo suficiente como para atreverse a esclarecer sus dudas, después de todo, la leona estada distraída—. ¿Tsunade-san tiende a preocuparse tanto por sus alumnos? —la castaña -que todavía permanecía resguardada, prácticamente bajo el escritorio- compuso un gesto extrañado antes de responderle al Hatake.

— Bueno… supongo que es natural que actué así ante un siniestro que atente contra su nieto ¿No?

— ¡¿Es su abuela? ! —gracias al demonio que su allegada estaba distraída con el pequeño diablillo convaleciente, porque el alarido del profesor no pudo ser más inapropiado.

— ¿Llevas dos semanas aquí y no lo sabías? —ahora fue el turno para cuestionar de la morena ¿Qué ese hombre vivía bajo un puente incomunicado del resto del mundo o qué?—. Bueno, Naruto-chan tiende a no estar cerca de Tsunade-sama durante las clases, no le gusta que lo ande abrazado todo el tiempo; por otra parte ella también está muy ocupada, así que me supongo que es normal. Además sus apellidos son distintos.

Nunca en toda su carrera como docente, le había nacido la duda, de si sería prudente el renunciar a un empleo, por algo que no fuese el conseguir un mejor trabajo; de verdad que sentía que se había metido en la boca del lobo, al aceptar aquella apuesta del mal.

Mientras… Tsunade y Sasuke ya estaban en una batalla campal por acaparar la mejor posición al lado del kitsune. Por un lado la mandamás podía estar muy agradecida y todas esas estupideces, con el hecho de que el Uchiha hubiese corrido a avisarle sobre el estado de su inestimable ángel ¡Pero aquello en absoluto significaba que se iba a desprender de la mano de su niño, para dejar que aquella plasta de negra y despeinada cabellera, usurpara su posición! Por otro lado Sasuke… ¿Para qué demonios dicen fue a avisarle a esa vieja alcohólica? Como comete uno imbecilidades cuando está perturbado.

— Oba-chan… —los ojitos azules finalmente se dejaron entrever, percibiendo la silueta de su neurótica abuela, y entonces a la rubia fémina no le costó más que un empujón, el hacer que el niñito cacatúa desapareciera nuevamente de su vista.

— ¡Mi cielito! ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con un tono tan meloso, que por poco hacer olvidar a los presentes su dotes maléficos de minutos atrás. De verdad que las mujeres de aquella institución se cargaban un grave problema de bipolaridad ¿Sería alguna sustancia en el edificio?

— Me duele la cabeza —respondió el nene aún bastante desorientado; recordaba estar en la clase de manualidades, a su futuro esposo hablar con Hinata, luego fue con la niña para ver el porqué de los halagos del de cabello gris y ahora estaba recostado con su Oba-chan llenándolo de besos. No sabía que el consumir tanta azúcar podía causar jaqueca y pérdida parcial de la memoria.

— No te preocupes ni niño, tu abuelita está aquí, y en instantes papá también llegará.

El segundo demonio se aproximaba.

— Bueno Shizune-san, es mejor que me retire —quizás el olvidarse de la otra veintena de niños no había sido lo más apropiado, pero si lo más inteligente si consideraba que de forma involuntaria había preservado su integridad ¿Qué le hubiese hecho aquella embravecida dama que tenía por jefa, de enterarse que no había reaccionado a tiempo con su bebe? Seguramente luego de su correctivo, hubiese terminado cubriéndose la parte visible de su cara.

Decidió dejar que Sasuke siguiera intentando acercarse al niño sol, el cual no podía librarse de los mimos obsesivos de la vieja, mientras Shizune le aconsejaba a su superior, de la forma más conciliadora, dejar descansar al paciente, mientras seguía evaluando el daño producido. Todo esto adornado por enérgicos gritos, pataletas y angustiosas caras de pánico o furia.

Sí, lo mejor era apartarse de aquel cuarteto.

Finalmente se había logrado alejar unos pasos de aquella enfermería que ahora sólo emanaba demencia; esperando que el golpe, mínimo, no hubiese dejado más bruto al güerillo, cuando al aproximarse a las escaleras del segundo piso, algo parecido a un amarillo rayo se impactó de lleno contra él, golpeándose en la cabeza contra la lustrosa duela del colegio.

Emergencias tenía más trabajo para esa tarde.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, no me fije, pero mi hijo…!—aquella voz, ese cabello, ese porte ¡Ese olor! De verdad que ahora sí tenía que ser una broma, quizás un juego de cámara escondida, o algo igual de siniestro porque nada más podía explicar aquel suceso.

— ¿Minato-sensei? —preguntó escéptico, al hombre contra el que se había estrellado, y el cual permanecía sobre él, con la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados y notoriamente avergonzado por su torpeza.

— ¿Kakashi? —la expresión de nuestro maestro favorito era de total asombro, al observar como ese semblante que tan familiarmente doloroso se le antojaba, estaba a menos de un palmo de su propia cara, y el cómo los grandes luceros azules ahora inundados de sorpresa, no se despegaban de él. Pero ese tipo de encuentros estaban trágicamente destinados a no ser duraderos—. ¡Dios es verdad! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Luego hablamos Kakashi-kun, tengo una emergencia que atender! —dijo el blondo para incorporarse rápidamente, y salir despedido por el pasillo cual bólido, para finalmente meterse en la enfermería.

Todo tenía que ser una broma tétrica. Caviló Kakashi, aún tirado en el corredor.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Minato Namikaze.

— _¡Mi bebe, mi zorrito, mi todo! ¿Dime que no te pasó nada de gravedad? _

Su antiguo profesor.

— _¡No te preocupes papi! Shizune-nee-chan ya me dijo que estoy bien, y además Oba-chan y Sasuke han estado cuidando de mí-ttebayo._

Aquel loable hombre de prodigiosa inteligencia y excepcional moral, que inspiró a tantos jóvenes a superarse frente a cualquier obstáculo.

— _¡Minato, ya basta! ¡Despégate de Naruto en este instante!_

Fue por él que al final decidió convertirse en Sensei.

— _¡Lo dejo en tus manos mamá y mira lo que le pasa!_

Por el que estuvo tantos años tan idiotamente enamorado.

— _Papi ¿Mi herida quiere decir que esta noche hay ramen para cenar?_

Era el padre, de una de las criaturas más insufribles que jamás habría querido conocer.

Que cosas ¿No?

Pues como lo leyeron, en sus años de estudiante, cuando la seriedad, la inocencia y amargura del Hatake aún estaban intactas, Minato había sido la persona más influyente en su vida, para ser sinceros, este hombre se había llegado a convertir en el eje sobre el que giraba su mundo. Porque entre las lecciones de la escuela y de la vida misma que le llegó a impartir, se había ganado el incondicional amor -adoración- de Kakashi. Lamentablemente la notable diferencia de edad, y el hecho de que el Namikaze ya tuviese a una flamante novia en aquel momento, le impidieron al Hakate llegar más allá de la relación alumno-profesor.

Y ahora, luego de años de incomunicación, descubría que aquel romance con esa pelirroja había tenido sus chillones frutos.

— Que pequeño es el mundo, no puedo creer que ahora seas el sensei de mi niño —expresó el Namikaze luego de que se hubiese recuperado de su ataque de ansiedad -unos cuantos golpes por parte de Tsunade ayudaron a la causa-, mientras esperaba en el pasillo a que terminara el demás chequeo de su querubín.

— Opino lo mismo —¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo, de las que se pudo encargar de sus hijos, tenía que ser precisamente Minato el que le confiara la responsabilidad de educar a su prole? Jamás volvería a ver igual al mocoso de cabello amarillo.

— Naruto me ha contado mucho sobre su nuevo sensei, me ha dicho maravillas de ti, pero por un momento llegue a imaginar que hablaba de otro Kakashi —todavía era doloroso ver aquellos irises añiles, que tantos sueños de amor le produjeron aquellas largas noches de estudio.

— Pues sinceramente, nunca hubiese relacionado a Naruto contigo, sus apellidos son diferentes y… la actitud —con los años había aprendido a esconder sus emociones, para jamás volver a ser lastimado de tal manera. Aunque igual el cubre bocas lo ayudaba a disimular muchas de sus expresiones.

— Sí, tiene la actitud y el apellido de Kushina —rió el rubio, recordando como todos le decían lo mismo—. Si te pones a pensarlo el hecho de que el apellido del padre sea indiscutiblemente el que el niño tendrá, es algo primitivo, así que preferimos darle algo de igualdad al asunto compitiendo por quien sería el que le heredaría su nombre a Naruto —pronuncio orgulloso. Vaya, aquella forma de pensar era tan admirable—. Fueron cuatro días de una bestial batalla de Monopoly —y luego la seriedad murió.

¿Cómo aquel hombre juicioso, pero amable, había terminado convirtiéndose en ese sobreprotector y maniático padre? Ahora se le presentaba otra de las razones por las que nunca tendría descendencia.

Y mientras seguir charlando con Minato, y esperando que Kurenai hubiese recibió su mensaje para que fuese a ver que los demás niños de sus clase no se matasen en su ausencia, Kakashi pensó que las sorpresas en aquella primaria jamás terminarían.

* * *

Notas

*Son las típicas teteras japonesas que sólo poseen un asa lateral.

Me divertí de lo lindo con este capítulo, y antes de que piensen que soy una sádica horrible, lo digo porque finalmente pude incluir a uno de los personajes que más adoro ¡Minato! Ese papi lindo de verdad que tenía que salir en este fic, y con la tan aclamada vena acosadora para con Naruto, que tanto me gusta darle XD.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, y como siempre muchas gracias por todo su apoyo;

**Cookie. Killer; ****Brye****; ****Pikacha****; ****SmileSkuashSKII****; ****saskenaru****; ****Katsura-hime****; ****hikikomori-chan****; ****Chiyo-san n.n****; ****Yuki-2310****; ****NelIra**** y ****TheRusso****. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los papeles**

— Sensei —el tenue llamado desvió la profunda mirada añil de los exámenes que estaba revisando, enfocando al instante a un joven de apagados ojos carbón e imperecederos rasgos de seriedad, que se encontraba al margen de la entrada del aula. La expresión de Minato se tiñó de alegría ante la visita de su alumno favorito, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó al menor que podía pasar; sabía que Kakashi era tan respetuoso que jamás se atrevería a ingresar a cualquier sala sin previo consentimiento.

— ¡Hola Kakashi-kun! —saludó animoso el novel profesor y cuando el de ónice mirar estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su persona, despeinó afectuosamente la cabellera plata pasando del ceño ligeramente contraído que compuso el Hatake; el chico todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse al tono jovial y los dulces tratos que usualmente el Namikaze utilizaba con él, y eso le daba cierto toque encantador.

— ¿Quería preguntarle, si podría ser mi tutor en la investigación de sistemas educativos en desarrollo? —expuso el de platinadas hebras al mayor. Realmente poco le interesaba aquella tarea, pero era una oportunidad perfecta para poder estar en mayor intimidad con su amado Minato-sensei; definitivamente no desaprovecharía que el amable docente pasara algunas noches en privado corrigiéndole lo que fuera.

— Pero Kakashi-kun, tú no necesitas un tutor para eso —exteriorizó inmediatamente el rubio, logrando que el Hatake compusiera una incrédula mirada de decepción—. Estoy seguro que por ti mismo podrás entregar un excelente trabajo, y eso inclusive te ayudará a alcanzar un puntaje mayor —ser el mejor de la clase de verdad que podía joderle la vida de vez en cuando. Estaba a punto de agradecerle de todas formas a su profesor, cuando sintió como una de las grandes manos de Minato se cernía de forma casi violenta a su cintura, haciendo que su cuerpo se precipitara sobre el duro escritorio de roble, logrando que todos los papeles en su superficie fueran a terminar directamente al piso—. Sin embargo… hay muchas otras cosas que podría enseñarte —Kakashi aún no terminaba de recuperarse de la sorpresa de verse abordado por su maestro, cuando el áureo soltó aquella pecaminosa confesión acompañada de su cálido aliento justo en el oído de su pupilo.

— Minato-sensei, yo… —quería protestar, decir cualquier cosa que le permitiese recuperar aquel control que caracterizaba tan profundamente su vida, pero la mirada llena de picardía que le dedicaba el blondo era suficiente para encender su libido al máximo, y si existía la mínima posibilidad de que el joven opusiera resistencia…

— Sólo déjate llevar Kakashi-kun —pronunció suavemente el profesor, acariciando su mejilla antes de decidirse finalmente a pasar sus labios durazno por el cuello del Hatake. Listo, ya podía hacerle lo que le viniera en gana, y él se limitaría a suspirar enamorado, olvidándose de en donde estaba, pero no con quien. Podía sentir la palma canela explorando por debajo de sus -antes- impecables ropas, arrancándole indecorosos gemidos…

— Sensei…

— Sensei…

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —el espantoso grito lleno de agudeza, fue lo suficientemente irritante y alto como para sacarlo definitivamente de su ensoñación. Tan bien que iba perdiéndose en su idílico mundo de perversidades. Iba a dirigirle una sutil mirada de abrasivo desprecio al insolente crío a su lado, cuando sintió como el niño se estaba tomando libertades de más con su persona; su ceño terminó de fruncirse y una notoria vena adornó su cien derecha, al notar como cierto mocoso de amarillo cabello escalaba por su costado derecho hasta llegar justo a su oído. Naruto nunca dejaría de ser una lapa.

— ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? —cuestionó irritado el profesor al ver que era imposible ignorar al chiquillo de irises cielo. Y que igual el Uzumaki era lo suficientemente inocente -idiota- como para ser inmune a sus agresiones visuales.

— ¡Hola! —saludó entusiasta el pequeñín ¡De verdad quería matar a ese mocoso! Completamente ignorante de las ascias homicidas que poseía el Hatake, Naruto se arrimó más a su persona y procedió a relatarle todo su "maravilloso y entretenido" fin de semana, esperando recibir la más pequeña mueca de sorpresa o interés de parte del que sería algún día su pareja. Cuando los negros ojos del adulto se desviaron aburridos al ventanal, supo que su historia no podía ser más entretenida. Que cosa más linda la percepción de los niños.

Kakashi se limitó a suspirar frustrado, arrepintiéndose como nunca de haber arribado temprano al colegio; si de todas maneras no iba a poder fantasear tranquilamente con el padre de ese crío malcriado ¿Cuál era el punto de madrugar?... Aquello sonaba ligeramente más horrendo de lo que en realidad era.

Desde que se había rencontrado con quien fuese el dueño de sus suspiros cuando aún era un idealista estudiante universitario, simplemente no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza, y el hecho de que su hijo lo atosigara a cada segundo del horario escolar, no ayudaba realmente. Se suponía que ya había superado aquello; estaba consiente que Minato jamás lo iba a corresponder, había perdido cualquier oportunidad con el blondo hacía más de diez años y aun así, el estar junto a él por unas escasas horas, bastó para avivar esa chispa que por tanto tiempo se negó a morir… tenemos que admitir que en parte era culpa del maldito Namikaze, ese hombre se conservaba demasiado sexy para la estabilidad mental de cualquiera.

— Y entonces Oto-chan me cargó en sus hombros y luego fuimos al cine dattebayo —terminó de relatar el querubín componiendo su cegadora sonrisilla de retrasado, justo al momento en que el Hatake se había permitido volver a la realidad. En ese segundo pudo haberle dicho al niñato que dejara de molestarlo de una buena vez; pero el contemplar la carita ilusionada, la cual todavía no se desprendía de ese horrible parche, consecuencia del incidente con la tetera, le recordó lo mucho que podía poner en juego su plaza en caso de que el engendro fuese llorando donde su abuela, acusando al mayor de malos tratos contra su persona. Maldito Uzumaki con influencias.

— Que lindo —¿Por qué se tuvo que levantar esa mañana? Ver a Naruto no era bueno para su salud, el mocoso sólo traía a su cabeza la idea de que Minato estaba a una llamada de distancia. Es decir, siempre podía telefonear a la residencia del de mirada cielo, con la excusa de que su angelito se había metido nuevamente en problemas ¿Cierto? Como que lo patético le estaba comenzando a brotar más natural que lo sarcástico.

— Naruto —el fuerte azote a la puerta, le proporcionó la motivación suficiente para girar la cabeza; últimamente estaba tan absorto que hasta las insufribles intervenciones del mocoso Uchiha dejaron de ser importantes; es más, el niñato le hacía el favor de contener aquellas manías acosadoras que tenía el Uzumaki.

Y tal como imaginó, en cuanto el güerillo escuchó el llamado de su mejor amigo, olvidó por un rato su existencia yendo donde Sasuke para preguntarle qué había hecho en su fin de semana.

— ¡Kakashi-san, buenos días! —ahora sí que el llamado merecía de toda su atención. Quizás si Iruka fuese a visitarlo más cotidianamente antes de comenzar sus clases, él podría tener una mejor incitación para desprenderse de su lecho y no conservar la cara de perro hastiado que continuamente se cargaba.

— Iruka-sensei, que sorpresa —dijo entusiasta, como quizás nunca había demostrado durante clases. Asi que al espantapájaros le llamaba la atención el delfín, que interesante.

— He venido a informarle lo que tiene que hacer su grupo en el festival de primavera —expuso el moreno hombre a su compañero, entregándole de paso un folder con todos los detalles de la divertida fiesta.

— ¿Festival… ? —¿Exactamente de que se había perdido? ¿De cuándo acá las escuelas organizaban celebraciones satánicas? Porque aquello daba toda la pinta de ser cosa del diablo ¿Y por qué una persona tan agradable como el Umino tenía que portar tan nocivas noticias? Además ¿Cuál era el punto de vitorear algo con bases en el primer equinoccio del año, si ya estaban a mediados de la estación?

Gracias al señor que Iruka captaba rápidamente las indirectas, y la cara de total desconcierto del Hatake evidenciaba que el del cubre bocas no tenía idea de que se hacía en dicho evento. Pronto el de coleta le comentó que cada salón tenía la obligación y el placer de organizar una actividad para su festival de primavera -mera excusa para "amenizar" las clases- en el cual todos los niños de la escuela podían convivir en paz y armonía, y aprender valiosas lecciones que involucraran el trabajo en equipo y la sana diversión.

Iruka tenía una capacidad de miedo de ver lo positivo de todo.

— Nunca he hecho esto —declaró el profesor al leer lo que la directora le había encomendado a su clase. Pero seguía siendo mejor el que Tsunade escogiera la actividad de cada grupo por sorteo, antes que entre salones se estuviesen peleando por realizar algún evento en específico.

— Quizás sea algo pesado puesto que es su primera vez en la primaria —comentó el Umino luego de ver lo que le había tocado ejecutar al Hatake—. Podría hablar con Tsunade-san y pedirle otra cosa —sugirió el moreno. No era por menospreciar las aptitudes de su compañero, pero aquello era algo bastante problemático de manejar aun con años de experiencia tratando a infantes.

Kakashi posó una mano en su barbilla meditando los pros y contras que acarrearía su decisión; dirigió sus ojos noche a la mirada chocolate del otro profesor, viendo inseguridad en los ojos de Iruka; aquello no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Luego pasó su vista por cada uno de los estudiantes que ya habían arribado al aula, hasta terminar enfocando a sus más detestables pupilos; Sasuke y Naruto. No tardó ni cinco segundos antes de que su perversa mentecilla terminara de tejer un plan, que lo tendría lo suficientemente atareado como para pasar de cualquier pensamiento relacionado con un rubio sensual, que casualmente era el padre del mocoso Uzumaki, y que al mismo tiempo serviría para tener finalmente controlado a esa bola de monstruitos.

— Ahora que lo analizo mejor, es perfecto para mis alumnos.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Tengo un anuncio que hacerles —la asignatura de literatura fue la elegida para desatar la emoción entre los niños de su clase. Todos los pequeños dejaron sus libros de texto y enfocaron al sensei, que mostraba uno de los rictus más serios que jamás le habían visto componer. Una mera fachada que ocultaba su ladina sonrisilla—. Como ya sabrán, en dos semanas se celebra el festival de primavera y lo que vamos a hacer ha sido decidió —los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, ansiosos por realizar algo mejor que la decoración del exterior de la escuela, como el año pasado—. Nos toca la obra escolar.

Luego de las miradas de absoluta incredulidad y el mutismo que presagiaba el caos, vinieron los espontaneas chillidos de alegría ¿Qué acaso a los mocosos les agradaba la idea de ponerse ropa ridícula y humillante con mediocres actuaciones frente a sus padres? Vaya que nunca comprendería a las pequeñas sanguijuelas.

— ¿Qué obra vamos hacer sensei? —cuestionó rápidamente Sakura, con los verdes ojos resplandeciendo por la alegría de mostrarse como toda una estrella en el escenario.

— La bella durmiente —sus tímpanos estaban oficialmente destrozados; especialmente las niñas eran las que no podía contener la excitación en sus pequeños cuerpos ¡Finalmente un cuento de hadas! ¡Y ellas lo interpretarían!

Pero antes de que lo abordaran con preguntas tontas del tipo "¿Y cómo vamos a decidir los papales?" Kakashi ya se había encargado de instalar dos misteriosos y obscuros recipientes sobre el escritorio, al momento en que demandaba silencio.

— Para hacer equitativas las cosas los papeles serán elegidos al azar —todavía no era muy tarde para fastidiar ligeramente los delirios de sus increíblemente adorables pupilos. Al parecer el sarcasmo no estaba tan extinto después de todo—. En este frasco están el total de personajes y en este otro todos sus nombres, tengo que advertirles que no hay roles para cada uno, pero siempre se puede ayudar con la escenografía o con las luces —explicó luego de mostrar los contenedores, y amenazando con que no quería ningún reclamo o intercambio, puesto que lo que le tocara a cada quien, era tanto intransferible como incuestionable.

Comenzaba la diversión. Los niños callaron en el segundo en que el sensei dijo que comenzaría a repartir los papeles, y las plegarias mentales de la mayoría no se hicieron esperar; las niñas rogando por quedarse con el protagónico de la princesa, o por ver al irresistible de Sasuke-kun como el príncipe azul -la realeza le quedaba bien al crío-; y la mayoría de los chicos implorando que les tocara algo sencillo como pintar los fondos. Aunque claro, había casos como el de Naruto cuya respiración estaba al tope de lo previsto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas quedarse con el papel del príncipe ¡Que mejor forma para impresionar al Hatake, que actuar como un gallardo caballero!

— Sabaku no Gaara —el pequeño pelirrojo se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, lamentándose de que su sueño manejando el equipo de sonido se viese truncado. Ahora tendría que aprender diálogos y pedirle a su obsesiva hermana que le confeccionara alguna ropa estúpida—. Serás la reina.

¿Qué diablos había dicho ese subnormal que tenía por profesor? Por la expresión trastocada del bermejo, era fácil concluir que el niñato se había quedado mudo. Gaara estaba a punto de saltarle con unas tijeras de punta redonda a su sensei, exigiéndole pronunciar que lo anterior era un chiste imbécil, cuando la impertinente risa de Kiba cortó el silencio incómodo del aula.

— Jajaja típico de ti, Sabaku —se burló el castaño, apenas pudiendo contener los espasmos que amenazaban con acalambrarle todo el torso. Otras risas inundaron el ambiente y Gaara sentía que era mejor opción morirse de una vez que seguir con su agonía. Pero entre todo el barullo, una inquietante duda fue exteriorizada.

— ¿Los hombres pueden interpretar personajes femeninos? —preguntó inseguro Neji, pasando de sus cargantes e inmaduros compañeros, los cuales no eran capaces de razonar la gravedad de la situación.

Al final alguien se daba cuenta.

— Dije que las cosas serían equitativas, por lo que a cualquiera le puede tocar cualquier papel —y aquello tampoco era debatible. Ahí fue donde las risas se terminaron para dar paso al miedo de que los roles más deseados, ahora eran igualmente los más temidos.

Su maestro era un cruel desquiciado.

— Prosigamos…

Bueno, no era el fin del mundo; siempre se podía intentar ver las cosas buenas de la vida tal como lo hacía Naruto, el tener que ponerse un ridículo vestido a la larga implicaría que Temari jamás volvería a insistirle el que modelara ropa de niña.

— Que curioso salió el rey y será interpretado por Amane Sai —no, ya no había nada bueno en aquella abominable situación. Con temor viró sus verdosos irises -ahora opacados por la aprensión- a su acosador, el que estaba sentado varios lugares atrás de él, y el cual tenía la sonrisa más tétricamente natural, que nadie le había visto componer hasta la fecha. El moreno luego le dirigió un vehemente saludo. Gaara volvió la vista a su banca y comenzó a golpearse la cara contra el pupitre.

— Ok, el siguiente será… —lo mejor era ignorar al de cabello carmín hasta que el daño a su cerebro fuese considerable, o alguna sustancia roja proveniente de dentro de su cabeza pintara la madera de su mesita. Entonces podía comenzar a preocuparse por él.

Y como por arte de magia parecía que a cada quien le tocaba el rol ideal; que Sakura e Ino eran hadas, no todo en la vida podía ser la gloria del protagónico, que Kiba igualmente se tendría que poner alitas y un pomposo vestido, el mocoso con complejo de mandril tenía que ser silenciado, que Shikamaru interpretaría a un árbol, su papel ideal, algo que no tiene la necesidad de moverse.

— Uzumaki Naruto… —finalmente su momento había llegado, era tiempo de que la dama suerte se atreviese a demostrar que estaba de su lado.

"Por favor el príncipe, por favor el príncipe, por favor el príncipe ¡De verdad que lo quiero dattebayo!"

Por otro lado; Naruto ataviado con un lindo conjunto que carecía de pantalón y seguramente usando doradas extensiones que le proporcionarían aquel fetichista aspecto que siempre había deseado ver, simplemente era una quimera increíble. Vaya que Sasuke tenía la mente demasiado contaminada para sólo tener diez años; pero el niño Uchiha no podía menos que sentirse agitado ante la idea de ver a su primoroso rubito con el disfraz de la princesa del malicioso y trillado cuentecito, una oportunidad única, puesto que estaba seguro que jamás el rubio permitiría ponerse ropa de dama, sino traía ganancias más altas de las que él se podía costear.

"Sería capaz de reprobar con tal de verlo con vestido ¡Que le toque la cutre princesa!"

— …serás… —ya todo el salón estaba al expectativa de cuál sería el personaje del áureo, y el maldito papelito no cooperaba, resistiendo a ser desenvuelto por el sensei. Kakashi finalmente observó el rol de su queridísimo estudiante de ojos azules, y no pudo estar más complacido con el resultado, exteriorizando toda su dicha a través de su feliz mirada—. Las rosas venenosas.

— ¿He? —y todo el brillo tanto de los zafiros como de las obsidianas desapareció al instante—. ¿Qué es eso? —indagó inmediatamente el zorrito. Aquello no sonaba importante ¡Ni siquiera parecía un papel!

— Pues en una parte del cuento un montón de rosas ponzoñosas cubren el castillo ¿No? —informó el docente a lo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke asintieron a la par—. Tú vas a estar detrás de esas hierbas y te moverás aparentando ser la maliciosa barrera de plantas.

Ahora no parecía tan exagerado eso de golpearse contra la banca en un intento por evadir la realidad. Gaa-chan sí que llegaba a tener buenas ideas.

— Pe… pero tengo diálogos ¿Cierto sensei? —vaya que el niñito era corto ¿Qué parte de planta no entendía?

— Naruto, siendo honesto ni siquiera te mueves mucho, vas a sostener más que nada la escenografía —y ahora el infante amenazaba con desbordar esas horripilantes lágrimas con las que seguramente hacía que Minato-sensei comiera de su mano—. Vamos, Shikamaru-kun aceptó ser parte del bosque sin ningún reclamo.

— ¡Por favor, déjame ser siquiera el caballo! —chilló desesperado; primera ocasión en la que le tocaba a su grupo desempeñar algún evento importante ¡Y él terminaba siendo un jodido arbusto!

— Lo siento Naruto, asi son las cosas —realmente era el papel idóneo para el Uzumaki -uno que contenía su hiperactividad y su cháchara- y no había fuerza en el mundo que hiciera cambiarlo de opinión. Finalmente el pequeño rubio se quedó en silencio, aceptando como todo un hombre su destino, si le tocaba ser un matorral ¡Sería la mejor actuación que nadie jamás observaría de una planta! ¡Si era necesario inclusive hasta haría fotosíntesis! Para que Kakashi-sensei terminara asombrado con su interpretación.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no podía estar más decepcionado tanto de la ridícula elección de personajes como de la estúpida actitud de su amigo. Seguramente si ese mugroso espantapájaros no fuese su profesor, el rubio ya se estaría revolcando mientras armaba bullicio, al punto en que su abuela arribaría para intervenir en la decreto del docente ¡Pero no! Su dorado y tarado angelito se contenía de mostrar toda la inmadurez que cargaba, únicamente porque esa aberración de cara cubierta era quien le daba cátedra ¡Maldito Kakashi y su disque atractivo!

— Hyuuga Hinata —ahora era el momento de la pequeña para implorar porque le tocara ser otro vegetal o una cosa con la que igual no tuviese que mostrar su cara, quizás podría aspirar a ser una roca, un árbol o… —. Serás el príncipe.

Vaya, hasta se podía decir que de verdad estaba interviniendo en eso de la elección de los papeles. Nada era más adecuado para la retraída chiquilla que tener un rol importante, algo que la alentara a demostrar valentía, ferocidad, determinación… sólo esperaba que no terminara desmayándose ante el público tan pronto saliera a escena, o que se quedara congelada como en ese momento permanecía, con la mirada perdida y la su nívea piel compitiendo con el color cadavérico de Sai.

El Hatake estaba a punto de sacar el siguiente papelito, cuando se dio cuenta que ya quedaba únicamente un rol, y por la mirada ansiosa de las chicas que sobraban en su grupo, podía adivinar que todas querían quedarse con aquel puesto, pese a que su sueño de ver a Sasuke-kun con el disfraz del príncipe había sido frustrado.

— Únicamente queda la princesa; a quienes no mencioné ya saben que serán los encargados de todo lo técnico —el pequeño Uchiha cavilaba que siquiera podría darle apoyo moral a su dulce niño tras bambalinas, con algo de suerte le tocaría manipular algunos de los reflectores, y con eso se aseguraría de que todo el tiempo su zorrito estuviese iluminado por su amor—. Y el afortunado es Uchiha Sasuke —y luego descubrió que antes de que finalizara la semana terminaría volviéndose un fugitivo de la ley por clavar un hacha en la cabeza de un espantapájaros viviente.

— ¡¿Qué voy hacer, qué? ! —por mucho la reacción más exagerada había sido la del mocoso de peinado de cacatúa, levantándose estrepitosamente de su pupitre y gritando furibundo mientras sus ojos se teñían de un tétrico escarlata y un aura maligna envolvía su infantil cuerpo. Cosa que no podían causarle mayor satisfacción al de platinada cabellera. Hasta eso al Uchiha le hubiese ido muy bien interpretando a la bruja colérica, pero ese personaje ya era de Neji.

De verdad que parecía que los papeles los había escogido él. Y quizás asi era.

— Es tu suerte Sasuke —declaró el Hatake, con una pronunciación por demás dichosa, divirtiéndose con la mueca de absoluto rencor que le ofrecía el enano.

Ese hijo de… Sasuke estaba a punto de ganarse una muy bien merecida ida a la dirección, por usar un vocabulario que ciertamente no es propio de un señorito como él, cuando el timbre del descanso irrumpió en su -aún no iniciada- disputa con el adulto.

— Bueno, después vemos los horarios para los ensayos —dijo presuroso el siniestro sensei, huyendo del lugar donde tantos sueños habían sido rotos. Mínimo esas semanas estaba seguro que no evocaría con tanta facilidad la atractiva cara de Minato.

La mayor parte del alumnado suspiró aliviado de que al menos su fortuna no hubiese sido tan terrible como la de algunas pobres almas que aún permanecían en shock dentro del aula. Pero en definitiva si había alguien que ya estaba sintiendo dentro de su pequeño cuerpito, los enfermizos deseos de ver cierta cabeza rodar, era el adorable nene Uchiha.

¡Ese espantapájaros iba a arrepentirse de haberlo puesto de princesa!

* * *

Notas

Ahora no pueden decir que me tarde realmente XD.

Me han preguntado para cuando Kakashi se aventurara con Iruka, lamento decirles que para eso todavía falta, vamos que apenas lleva "algunas semanas" de convivir con el delfín y piensen que en teoría voy relatar todo el año escolar, por lo que a su romance aún le queda camino; y no se preocupen por Minato, que él ya está comprometido y no tiene ojos para nadie más que su dulce pelirroja y su adorado nene. También me preguntaron si Itachi va aparecer, si lo hará pero todavía falta un poquitín para eso.

Como segundo anuncio viendo haciéndome publicidad XD; finalmente estoy continuando con mi fic "Complejos de Padre" cuyo humor es similar a éste, asi que espero que se puedan dar una vuelta ^^.

Y finalmente, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me apoyan con sus comentarios, los cuales me levantar enormemente el ánimo en estos eternos días de lluvia;

**Brye; SmileSkuashSKII; akaerii; saskenaru; miku eusagi; TheRusso; Cookie. Killer; Kana-chiiian; hikikomori-chan; Katsura-hime; luna; Ai-chan; raku-neechan; saku-aya; Yuki-2310 y shamarii-ttebayo.**

Cualquier error me avisan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los ensayos**

Miró nuevamente dentro de la gran bolsa obscura y con temor comprobó que, pese a que no resaltaba ninguna tela rosada, sí había algo azul celeste con tantos brillos que parecía bola disco. Tragó amargo. Aquello iba a ser miles de veces más difícil de lo que imaginó.

Las manos le temblaron como gelatina al ir sacando poco a poco aquel vestuario, conteniendo una inigualable lucha interna por no destruirlo brutalmente. Finalmente cuando el pomposo vestido estuvo en su totalidad frente a sus irises carbón, sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

¡Ni muerto se iba a poner esa porquería!

Cuando el inmundo Hakate le había otorgado el papel de la princesa su primera reacción fue la incredulidad, segundos después la ira y finalmente la cólera absoluta. Como varios de sus compañeros -especialmente el mapache rojo- el pequeño Uchiha siguió al espantapájaros hasta el aula de profesores, exigiéndole ininterrumpidamente un cambio de rol, y demostrando nuevamente lo maquiavélico que podía ser el de cabello platinado, les dijo que la única manera en la que haría eso, era mediante la petición directa del padre o tutor legal del respectivo mocoso quejica.

Sasuke supo que extraoficialmente estaba jodido.

Kakashi de alguna manera sabía, que ninguno de los adultos se tomaría la molestia de hacer tal trámite; la hermana loca del Sabaku pidiendo por ello ¡Por favor! Si ella se moría de ganas de ver al pequeño en vestido. La madre de Kiba seguramente le agradecería al sensei por darle un escarmiento a su hijo. Los padres de Hinata, probablemente fascinados con la idea de ver a su niña con el protagónico. Naruto… él ya se había resignado a ser una orgullosa planta. Y finalmente su caso…

¡Jamás les pediría a sus padres interceder por su agónica situación! Si su padre se llegase a enterar, claro que haría que lo cambiaran ¡Pero de colegio! Comenzando con que Fugaku nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que alguno de sus hijos asistiera a una institución de tan bajo renombre; de no ser por sus ruegos, emitidos mayormente para permanecer al lado de su zorrito dorado, era probable que ahora estuviese en un internado en Amsterdam, Londres, o un mugre país europeo desprovisto de un rubio bobalicón que le robaba los suspiros. No, eso jamás. Era obvio que si le insinuaba lo más mínimo al patriarca Uchiha, acerca de que le habían asignado el rol de la mojigata princesita de medio cerebro, el hombre llegaría a su escuela insultando y exigiendo el expediente de su hijo, tres horas después le avisaría que su vuelo partiría al día siguiente y que sería un gusto recibirlo en fin de año.

Sasuke tragó largo ante tal visión.

Claro que… siempre quedaba la opción de pedirle auxilio a su madre. Tan pronto como le vino el pensamiento se fue. La mujer se iba a sentir bendita con la noticia; esencialmente conociendo el afán de Mikoto por tener una adorable nenita.

En definitivo, sólo quedaba resignarse.

Por lo menos antes de su humillación pública, se podía probar aquellos monstruosos trapos en la intimidad de su alcoba. Una vez que el vestido cubrió la totalidad de su pálido cuerpo y tomó el valor suficiente para mirarse al espejo, Sasuke simplemente se quedó petrificado ante lo que se reflejó.

Sólo bastaban unas extensiones y quitar la cara de repulsión total -lo primero seguramente sería donado por la señora Akimichi- para que los Uchiha pudiesen decir que tenían una niña en la familia. Si lo que le quedaba de orgullo -lo cual aún estaba en un nivel insano- no lo obligase a mantenerse con el porte en alto ante todo, seguramente ya se habría desmayado de la impresión.

¡Jamás iba a permitir que nadie lo viese de tal forma!

— Sasuke me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a… —buena hora para que a Itachi se le ocurriese entrar a su cuarto sin tocar antes.

Ver a su otouto, con un cursi vestido de corte princesa, no era precisamente lo que se esperaba encontrar. Estaba bien que en ocasiones Sasuke intentara llamar la atención que él, por ser el primogénito de la familia e hijo prodigio, obtenía sin mayor problema, pero aquello era algo extremista.

— Aniki yo… —a ver ¿Qué le podía decir? Mira, como que me tocó el papel de la bella durmiente en la cutre obra de la escuela ¡Claro que no! Lástima que por más que ansiara crear cualquier excusa, aunque fuese medianamente irracional, las palabras se negaban a salir coherentes de su boca.

— Sólo dime que esto no es por el niño Uzumaki.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¡Ya te dije que yo voy al centro!

— ¡En tus sueños, frente de marquesina! ¡Todos saben que el hada violeta es la líder!

— ¡Ya quisieras cerda! ¡Es la rosa!

— ¡Violeta!

— ¡Rosa!

Si aquello fuese el más grande de sus males estaría agradecido. Kakashi suspiró pesadamente antes de ir perezoso a separar a las niñas, que amenazaban con tirarse del cabello. Primer día de ensayos, y miles de problemas arribaban al pequeño teatro de la escuela junto con sus estudiantes. Ya era remota la visión que tuvo, en donde los niños a su cargo estaban tan acongojados por sus roles, que se comportaban como los angelitos callados que obviamente no eran. Ahora veía con todo claror, el problema en el que se había metido al no aceptar la oferta de Iruka y cambiar la obra escolar por algo más sencillo. Únicamente restaba aguantar como hombre, todo lo que a las criaturitas del averno se les podía ocurrir para estropear la presentación, y entregarle al colegio una puesta en escena de mediana calidad.

— Niñas, como veo que no se pueden poner de acuerdo —era más fácil detener una guerra, a que alguna de ella cediera en algo—. Kiba-kun será el hada principal —el niño perro, que hasta ese segundo se había mantenido apartado de las locas con necesidad de atención, brincó de inmediato de su puesto, para rogarle al descarriado adulto que no lo pusiese al frente y al centro, en donde todos podrían ver lo "viril" que se mostraba con un largo vestido verde turquesa. Pero como imaginó el Hatake hizo oídos sordos.

Uno menos, ahora el próximo inconveniente.

— Sensei… yo no creo que… pueda hacer esto —aquel matiz apenas audible sólo podía ser de la pequeña Hinata. Kakashi bajó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos vidriosos de la niña, la cual sostenía fuertemente su libreto, arrugando todas las hojas en un fútil intento por contener su nerviosismo.

— Hinata-kun, sé que lo harás magnifico, sólo tienes que creer en ti —gracias al cielo que se había comprado aquel librillo de frases prefabricadas, porque las palabras de aliento eran una cualidad con la que no había nacido.

— Pero sensei…

— ¡Ya basta, Hinata! —la voz de Ino interrumpió la frase de la morenita, la cual asustada dirigió sus perlas a la rubia—. Tienes la suerte de tener el papel del príncipe ¿Sabes lo que yo hubiese dado por ser algo más que un hada mediocre?

— Pero ellas son las que mantiene la trama de la historia —agregó Kiba; al menos quería sentir que su papel no era tan horrible. Y si consideraba que en realidad eran las hadas las que salvaban y protegían a la princesa, al reino, y que el príncipe sin ellas no sería más que una cara bonita en un calabozo, eso le ayudaba a mantener una mejor perspectiva de las cosas.

— ¿Y a quién le importa eso, pulgoso? —agregó de nuevo Ino—. Al final siempre serán opacadas por la realeza.

— Eso es verdad Hinata, deberías de sentirte muy afortunada —al fin, Sakura apoyaba en algo a su rubia amiga—. Además… —dijo con un tono de intriga, logrando que la Hyuuga se acercara a ella expectante—. ¡Tienes una escena de beso con Sasuke-kun!

Tan pronto como mencionó aquello todas las niñas presentes chillaron a coro ¿Qué no veía Hinata la suerte que tenía? ¡Era Sasuke-kun, el joven ídolo de la escuela!

La Hyuuga bajó la cara, azorada. Aquello era precisamente lo que más la aterraba. Podían llamarla loca, pero a comparación de la mayoría de las chicas de su aula, las otras clases o en general las mujeres del resto del colegio, ella no sentía la mínima atracción por el joven Uchiha. En realidad, Sasuke-kun no era siquiera el tipo de chico con el que se juntaría. Aunado al hecho de que le estremecía aquella fría mirada de desprecio que seguramente le dirigiría si se atrevía a pensar en algo como el contacto bucal, cosa con la que ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo. No, no, no; era mejor pasar de todo.

— Pero… no puedo ni decir bien los diálogos —susurró contrariada; no es como si aún no se aprendiese sus líneas, pero una cosa era decirlas en solitario y otra en frente de un auditorio atestado de personas. Al pensar en eso sintió que la sangre se le iba nuevamente a los pies.

— ¡No te preocupes Hinata-chan! Como tu fiel corcel tengo la responsabilidad de aprenderme igual tu parte, por lo que si se te olvida algo yo te lo puedo decir —afirmó Lee. Era una suerte tener de compañero a un ser tan entusiasta. Era una desdicha que ante los reclamos de Ino, y especialmente Sakura, el moreno no pudiese objetar lo más mínimo, únicamente se limitaba a afirmar cada palabra de su rosado amor.

Kakashi mientras se apartaba discreto de aquel grupo; no le gustaba ignorar la pequeña de mirada clara, casi podía decir que era su alumna favorita -de las menos problemáticas-, pero aún le faltaba supervisar muchas cuestiones técnicas de la obra. Otra de las desventajas de su "perfecto" plan. Tener que quedarse más tiempo que el resto de los profesores.

— ¡Shino-kun, ten cuidado con las luces! —le gritó al sombrío pequeño. Ahora que lo consideraba mejor, quizás el fuese su pupilo predilecto, es decir, casi ni se notaba su presencia. Ahora sólo le faltaba supervisar a los demás críos que estaban pintando la escenografía y luego…

Algo colgaba de su pierna.

Frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. Naruto haciendo pasar por una boa constrictora, había apresado su extremidad derecha, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

— ¿Qué haces? —¿Era ilegal patear niños, no?

— Practico —respondió simplemente el pequeño áureo, al momento de levantar la cabeza en dirección a su futuro consorte y sonreírle como si hubiese descubierto la azúcar. Lo que se llegaba a ver de la cara del Hatake debió expresar mucho desconcierto, porque el infante tuvo la impresión de que necesitaba aclararse—. Voy a ser una enredadera de rosas ¿Nee? Por lo que tengo que estar "enredándome" para hacer mejor mi papel-ttebayo.

Tétrico. Ese niño era único en sorprender a la gente con la de ideas funestas que podían emerger de su cerebro cubierto de amarillo.

— Naruto, necesito ir con Chouji-kun y supervisar el equipo de sonido ¿Me puedes soltar? —mejor pedir las cosas amablemente.

— Las plantas no escuchan, sólo actúan.

Kakashi experimentó un escalofrió. Como algo tan pequeño podía estar ya tan dañado.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Quizás en su vida pasada había sido una persona sumamente despreciable; un psicótico con un demonio interno o algo parecido. Ya que nada más que el karma justificaba que ahora pasara momento tan tormentosos.

Temari era un verdadero verdugo.

¿Por qué su hermana tenía tanto tiempo libre? ¿No podía simplemente conformarse con verlo con vestido y ya? ¡¿Qué además tenía que confeccionarle uno? ! Si pensaba que el atuendo de la escuela era ridículo, era porque no había visto el libro de patrones de la rubia. El traje estaba hecho de una tonalidad que combinaba perfectamente con sus mechas cobrizas, por lo que la atención irremediablemente caería en su persona. Los bordes y accesorios eran dorados, y la corona lo hacía parecer una verdadera… era humillante pensar en ello.

— Vaya, y yo pensé que ya eras lindo —Gaara sintió pánico al darse cuenta de que no había puesto el seguro en la puerta del vestidor.

Ahora estaba con Sai, en un espacio reducido y el moreno tenía la ventaja de tener pantalones. Sí, definitivamente hizo algo muy malo en su vida pasada.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente imaginado como se vería el espantapájaros desollado, al igual que en las películas de terror que Naruto se negaba a ver, cuando escuchó un "¡Lárgate degenerado!" seguido de un golpe sordo, proveniente de los vestidores. Maldito Sai, tenía suerte de ver al mugriento mapache que tanto le gustaba en vestido ¿Por qué no le ocurrió lo mismo a él, con Naruto? Sencillamente pasó de ese par de subnormales, para adentrarse al teatro de la escuela. Iba retrasado, pero la verdad es que eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo; para empezar ya se sabía perfectamente sus líneas, segundo, si era bueno en todo obviamente la actuación no sería algo en lo que no se supiese desenvolver, y tercero, preferiría que le hiciesen una endodoncia a tener que actuar de la disque bella. Asi que se podía dar el lujo de demorar su deshonra lo más posible.

Cuando llegó a un plano desde donde se podía ver a todos sus compañeros trabajando, no pudo evitar notar que brillaba por su ausencia cierto rayito de sol.

— Oye Hyuuga ¿Has visto al dobe? —preguntó a Neji el cual se mantenía distante de todos, en la última grada, estudiando su dialogo.

— Pegado a Kakashi-sensei —dijo el castaño sin dirigirle la mirada al Uchiha—. Los vi en dirección a la cabina de audio.

Sasuke levantó una de sus finas cejas, desconcertado por la frase del amante de los horóscopos. Pero no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió en búsqueda de su kitsune.

¿Pegado a Kakashi? ¿Ósea que ese remedo de mejor amigo estaba volviendo a acosar al vejete que tenían por profesor? Sin embargo al localizar en la distancia, el porte desgarbado del Hatake moviéndose con notoria dificultad por el escenario, Sasuke supo que las palabras de Neji, eran más literales de lo que debería ser correcto.

Bien, no era tan terrible como pensaba; quizás su sueño de que Naruto se aferrara a su cuerpo como si no existiese otra cosa en el universo era atrozmente usurpado por el Hatake; pero ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para tomar uno de los trozos de madera, con los que TenTen se encargaba de construir una cama falsa, y arremeter contra la cabeza dura de Kakashi hasta que éste dejara de moverse, luego secuestraria al tarado rubio y nadie tendría que culparlo por sus actos.

Bueno, quizás no era tan racional el plan.

Llevaba quince minutos con ese mocoso colgando de su pierna. La irrigación ya era inexistente, su irritación crecía exponencialmente a cada parpadeo ¡Por todos los infiernos! ¡¿Cómo se lo quitaba de encima? !

— ¡Usuratonkachi! —¡Finalmente! El de cabello gris, estaba seguro que nunca estuvo tan contento de ver la expresión de mala leche de Sasuke.

— ¡Hola teme! —saludó Naruto, restándole toda la importancia al hecho de que seguía aferrando a la pierna de su amor platinado. Si Sasuke no estuviese tan perdida y estúpidamente enamorado del zorrito, no dudaría en darle un buen golpe.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —cuestionó asqueado de ver como ante nada el solecito suavizaba su agarre.

Por favor, no la explicación de la enredadera otra vez.

— Tú no eres nada de eso —dijo finalmente el Uchiha, cuando el nene Uzumaki finalizó su bizarro esclarecimiento. Tenía que infórmale lo antes posible a Minato-san que llevara a su hijo a hacerse algunos exámenes. Naruto parpadeó desconcertado por las palabras de su amigo—. Ni siquiera tienes puesto tu disfraz ¿Cómo podrías ser una rosal, entonces?

La mente de los infantes se regía por algún tipo extraño de algoritmo que estaba seguro, no quería descifrar. Porque ante tan absurdo argumento, el áureo no tardó más de diez segundos en soltar su extremidad -totalmente acalambrada por cierto- y correr rumbo a los vestidores. Cada día que Kakashi compartía con esos niños, recordaba el por qué jamás tendría descendencia.

— Ese dobe —la alusión del Uchiha lo hizo volver a la realidad, asi como su manifestación ocular de absoluto desprecio, dirigida especialmente para él.

— Yo no tuve nada que ver —no era su estilo disculparse por malos entendidos; pero Sasuke estaba muy cerca de algunas herramientas contundentes.

— ¡Qué lindo! —la voz de TenTen, hizo que los amargados -Kakashi y Sasuke-, enfocaran nuevamente la dirección por donde se había perdido el zorrito.

Repentinamente las blancas mejillas del neko se tiñeron de un adorable bermellón, y sintió que su corazón se agitaba estrepitosamente. Naruto era su definición de belleza.

El pequeño solecito iba disfrazado como un rosal, pero ese en absoluto era el traje ofrecido por el colegio. Naruto tenía un amplio traje de alguna tela brillante y tan delicada como su propia piel - quizás satín-, las rosas falsas destellaban ante los reflectores y enmarcaban su rostro de angelito, mientras que éstas se iban difuminando del rojo escarlata que coronaba sus mechas doradas, al rosa pálido que cubría sus piececitos, al igual que la capa verde esmeralda, que daba el efecto de que el rosal se extendía más allá de la altura del infante.

— ¿Así estoy bien, sensei? —preguntó entusiasta el pequeño, mientras sus ojitos fulguraban ante la aprobación de su queridísimo profesor.

— ¡Te ves encantador Naruto! —Dijo rápidamente Ino, mientras se acercaba a su compañero. Si asi lucía una planta ¿Cómo se vería el traje de un hada? —. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— Gaa-chan me dijo que su hermana le había hecho un traje diferente al de la escuela, asi que pensé que igual me podrían hacer uno más bonito a mí —contestó dichoso el rubito. En realidad las palabras del Sabaku fueron más bien "¡Temari está loca! Quiere confeccionar algo aún más ridículo" pero el punto es que le había dado una grandiosa idea al kitsune.

— Tu madre es muy buen sastre —soltó finalmente el profesor, incrédulo de que ese niñato pudiese destacar tanto.

— En realidad, fue Oto-chan quien lo hizo —claro, como si su mami pudiese tomar una aguja sin sangrarse al menos tres dedos.

— ¿Minato? —asi que su rubia obsesión era buena con las manos ¿No? Seguramente aquellas aptitudes podrían tener un desempeño más placentero para… ¡No! ¡Mierda, que ya no debía pensar en el Namikaze de aquella forma!

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Estaba cansado, con la garganta irritada, cubierto de aserrín y pintura; pero al menos ya casi estaban listos todos los escenarios, y las pruebas de luces y sonido se lograron efectuar sin mayor inconveniente. Lástima que no podía decir lo mismo de sus "actores".

— ¡Sasuke teme! ¡Tú también te tienes que poner tu traje!

— ¡Ni muerto dobe; sólo voy a usar esos harapos una vez!

— ¡Sensei! Kiba no puede ser "la" líder ¡No tiene nada de gracia!

— Al menos me veo mejor en vestido que ustedes "señoritas".

— ¿En dónde está mi reina? ¡Gaa-chan necesitamos ensayar juntos!

— ¡Te me acercas y te destripo pervertido!

— Por favor sensei… de verdad que yo no puedo…

Las voces de los niños eran tan irritantes, y por una semana las tendría que escuchar al menos dos horas más que en su horario regular. Jamás en toda su carrera, pensó que algún grupo lo llevaría a tal extremo de la fatiga.

— Vaya ¡Qué bien está quedando todo! —aquella voz; estaba a punto de enloquecer por causa de los ensordecedores tonos de los mocosos, cuando sus ánimos retornaron. De verdad que era como un oasis la presencia del moreno.

— Buenas tardes, Iruka —saludo cortés, fingiendo perfectamente no tener ninguna jaqueca que le taladrara las sienes.

— De verdad que estoy impresionado Kakashi-san, la primera vez que me tocó esto a mí, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, pero usted, parece tan relajado.

— Sera que soy bueno con los niños —claro… e igualmente quería a Naruto como un hijo. Pero si aquello servía para impresionar al delfín, vaya que mentir sí que era uno de sus atributos.

— Realmente estoy emocionado por la obra —dijo el Umino, con un fascinante fulgor en los ojos chocolate. Podía ser tan encantador cuando se lo proponía.

Quizás era tiempo de progresar con Iruka; después de todo, casi llevaba un mes en ese antro de mala muerte disfrazado de primaria, como para darse cuenta que el porte del morocho no era precisamente el de un heterosexual; demasiado adorable como para que alguna mujer lo encontrara atractivo -los cachorros son adorables, los novios no-.

— Iruka —llamó la atención del de coleta, aprovechando que los "angelitos" se enfrascaban en otra discusión absurda sobre cómo hacer sus entradas y viendo la buena disposición que ahora tenía su compañero—. Me preguntaba si tiene algo que hacer…

— ¡Iruka-sensei! —antes de darse cuenta el áureo teñido de verde y carmesí, había brincado sobre su prospecto, ganándose la absoluta atención de éste—. Venga sensei, todos quieren mostrarle sus disfraces ¡Excepto Sasuke baka, porque es un amargado!

— ¡Naruto! ¿Qué te había dicho de insultar?

Repentinamente la magia se cortó. Naruto, Naruto… ¿A Minato le molestaría mucho el que desapareciese su único hijo?

A Kakashi no le quedó más que suspirar resignado una vez que el Umino se alejó. Y aún faltaba una larga y tormentosa semana para finalmente salirse de ese embrollo.

* * *

Notas

Al releer los capítulos pasados, me di cuenta de que aún no había incluido a Chouji, Shino, Lee y TenTen, creo que a partir de ahora los tengo que hacer más participativos.

Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, sé que me volví a retrasar, pero la Universidad me está dejando muerta últimamente. De cualquier manera, por el momento pienso enfocarme en los fics con más seguidores, afortunadamente éste es uno de ellos XD.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me apoyan con sus comentarios ¡De verdad que los adoro!;

**CamiSXN****; ****TheRusso****; ****Hitch 74 no Danna****; ****hikikomori-chan****; ****saku-aya****; ****atashi-hime****; ****Susana Mode****; ****rishuu. ****71****; ****Cookie. Killer****; ****Yuki-2310****; luna y Joshihita H. K.**

¡Cualquier error me avisan!


	9. Chapter 9

**El espectáculo**

El ambiente cargado de brillantes colores y burbujeantes risas, se le antojaba tan disímil a su propio mundo aburrido y gris, que por un momento olvidó que se encontraba en la misma escuela llena de mocosos pendencieros que tan inoportunamente habían entrado a su vida. Hace años que no estaba en un festival, por más pequeño e insignificante que éste fuese; en sus primeras temporadas de educador apenas había sido partícipe de tales eventos, ni se diga en la universidad donde impartió clases durante la que ahora podía asegurar fue la época más tranquila de su existencia.

Pensar que de estar bajo otros parámetros, digamos al lado de cierto hombre bronceado de mirada chocolate, quizás el acontecimiento se le haría escuetamente agradable. Pero para su desgracia, tenía que asistir a un montón de chiquillos latosos con inadecuados ataques de pánico y complejos exteriorizados hasta el último y más inconveniente instante.

— ¡Niños! —gritó cansándose del insoportable ruido que producían aquellas criaturas del infierno. Todos dejaron de lado los berrinches que acompañaban a los últimos detalles antes de que se abriera el gran telón, y entonces no hubiese forma de hacer nada más—. Hoy es… su gran día, asi que por favor compórtense y no hagan nada fuera del guión —había dejado en claro que los discursos motivacionales no eran su fuerte. Pero ante el incómodo mutismo siempre había un valiente.

— ¡Tenemos que hacerlo lo mejor posible dattebayo! —de inmediato los demás pequeñines afirmaron con una efusividad que al Hatake se le antojó absurda; pero si Naruto ayudaba a levantar el ánimo y evitar desastrosos incidentes que terminarían en sala de urgencias, soportaría gustoso el mal infundado optimismo del crío.

En unas dos horas todo concluiría, y para bien o mal, aquello sólo estaba destinado a convertirse en un lejano recuerdo que no le costaría desaparecer de su mente con el número de terapias adecuadas.

— ¡Sensei! —jamás había odiado tanto esa mentada palabra, que lo definía tan ampliamente como apenas abarcaba su vida—. Sasuke baka no quiere salir de los vestuarios —informó el rubito ya enfundado en su llamativo traje de flores. Kakashi suspiró, tenía muchas cosas de las que encargarse para todavía lidiar con el mocoso Uchiha.

— Dile que si no sale para cuando le toque actuar, se puede ir despidiendo de su perfecta calificación.

— ¿En cuál materia?

— En todas.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

La obra estaba a escasos quince minutos de comenzar, había tenido que pedirle de favor a Kurenai que lo auxiliara con los niños tras bastidores un momento, puesto que parte de su responsabilidad era ir a recibir con la sonrisa más plástica y fingida de todo su repertorio, a las personas responsables de engendrar tanta locura.

— Es un gusto tenerlos aquí —decía a cada padre que desfilaba al interior del teatro de la escuela. El Hatake a duras penas aguantaba los espasmos de la risa, causada por el nerviosismo de aquellos ridículos adultos; mira que verse tan embelesados por la pobre presentación de un puñado de mocosos con nulos dotes actorales ¿Para qué llevaban tantas cámaras y equipo, pequeños letreros y bandas con el nombre de su respectivo hijo? Qué manera tan absurda de demostrar apoyo ¿Sería posible que el procrear tuviese repercusiones tan dañinas en la psiquis o alterase tanto el buen gusto? Ahora tenía otra razón por la que no se le antojaba tener mocosos propios.

— ¡Kakashi-kun! — y repentinamente recordó que faltaba un adulto ridículo, que aún lo hacía despertarse agitado y con un leve manto de sudor -y no por miedo- a mitad de la noche. Su mirada carbón inmediatamente enfocó a un hombre de llamativo porte y brillante cabellera dorada, que ondeaba rebelde a cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos.

— Minato-sensei —saludó con el tono más aburridamente desesperado que pudo surgir en aquel momento de pleno éxtasis ¡Joder! ¿Por qué el Namikaze se veía tan tremendamente sexy con aquel aspecto casual?—. Qué bueno que hayas podido venir.

— No me perdería por nada la obra de mi hijo —claro, como si Naruto fuese a interpretar un papel que no pudiese sustituir una planta de verdad—. Quizás no sea el protagónico, pero me alegra al menos verlo en escena —declaró jovial el padre. Entonces Minato soltó una chispeante risa, un gesto tan lindo que el Hatake consideró seriamente si sería demasiado impropio estamparlo contra la pared para robarle un beso. En todo caso la culpa la tendría el rubio por provocarlo.

— ¡Minato! —un gritó completamente estridente a oídos del Hatake, rompió con completa soltura la atmosfera de mágico -disque- romance que aparentemente se había cernido en la mente del de cabello gris. Gracias al cielo había llegado oportunamente la razón, por la que jamás estaría ni cercanamente relacionado en el plan amoroso con el áureo. Unos pasos atrás del Namikaze, una figura de largas mechas bermellón e intensa mirada violeta, se desplazaba coqueta atrayendo la mirada de propios y extraños. Aquella no podía ser otra más que…—. Oh era verdad ¡Kakashi-kun está aquí! —comentó la Uzumaki al arribar junto a su esposo, componiendo una mueca de sorpresa por demás exagerada. Lo primero que el espantapájaros pudo pensar de la pelirroja luego de tantos años de satisfactoria incomunicación, fue que cierto chiquillo permanentemente despeinado, había adquirido la mayoría de sus característicos mohines. La genética era una dama cruel.

— Kushina, que gusto —tanto como el de un golpe al hígado.

— Igualmente. No puedo creer que ahora seas el sensei de Naru ¡Como pasan los años-ttebane! —expuso la rojiza, ignorante del disgusto que había causado en cierto profesor. Asi que de ahí había sacado esa irritante muletilla.

Kushina; una verdadera desdicha que al final ésta se hubiese convertido en la conyugue de su dorado ángel, porque estaba seguro que de no ser asi, no podría cargarse ningún resentimiento en contra de la carismática mujer, en realidad, quizás hasta hubiesen terminado afianzando una larga y cursi amistad. En lugar de sentir como aquel rencor olvidado, burbujeaba frenético en la boca de su estómago, mientras la acaramelada parejita parloteaba de lo buen maestro que era, en palabras de su "querubín". Con que lo hablador también era de familia ¿No? ¿Acaso Naruto no era capaz de heredar nada de Minato, a excepción de la apariencia?

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó para romper la odiosa cháchara de la que genuinamente no era -ni quería ser- participe. Quizás porque estaba enfocado en observar la deslumbrante cara -y retaguardia- del blondo, pero de verdad no había reparado en una mochila de considerable tamaño que el hombre llevaba sobre sus hombros. Tan rápido como la cuestión fue expuesta la cara de la cobriza mutó de su jovial bronceado que destilaba dicha, a un pálido tono de terror.

Como se notaba que había perdido contacto con el áureo.

— ¡Es el equipo para filmar a ni nene! —Ok. Al parecer Minato necesitaba hacerse unos cuantos estudios, puesto que parecía que sólo esperó que a cualquiera indagara por su equipaje para ponerse eufórico. Kushiha se limitó a llevarse una mano a la frente, decir entre dientes algo ininteligible -al parecer una plegaria- y luego despedirse cordialmente de Kakashi para desaparecer entre las tinieblas del teatro, todo mientras el Namikaze explicaba algo sobre preservar la inestimable vida de su querubín.

— Tener hijos trastorna —nunca mejor expresado ¿Dónde había quedado aquel loable hombre de estoico temple? Por lo menos estaba seguro que luego de ver la actitud de su antiguo maestro, ya nada tenía la capacidad para sorprenderlo. Y no estaba muy seguro de que aquello fuese algo positivo.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei? —quizás conjeturó lo anterior con demasiada prontitud. Su cuerpo se paralizó al escuchar aquel tono grave; rápidamente giró sobre sí para confirmar que no se estaba desquiciando, lamentablemente aún seguía cuerdo. Ahí, en el pasillo que conducía al interior del recinto que custodiaba se encontraba el único estudiante, antes de ingresar a aquel antro del averno, que había podido superar con creces y sin esfuerzo aparente todas sus expectativas. Sólo que a diferencia de los monstruitos él lo hizo para bien. Orgulloso, sereno, insufrible…

— Itachi-kun —que pequeño era el mundo. Al parecer el moreno joven estaba tan estupefacto como el Hatake, sólo que a comparación del adulto, éste sabía esconder con mucha más maestría cualquier expresión que alterara la impavidez de sus facciones de porcelana—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —estaba seguro que un leve tartamudeo se escuchó en su voz, pero es que no lo había visto desde que el condenado se había graduado de la universidad como el primero de su generación, hace más de un año. Que Itachi se transportase repentinamente a una primaria simplemente se le hacía algo inverosímil.

— ¿Usted es el maestro de Sasuke? —entonces los irises grisáceos de Kakashi enfocaron el programa que el de la coleta llevaba en la mano. Iba a ver la obra. Pero ahora más que nunca su cerebro se negaba a hacer conjeturas.

— ¿Lo conoces? —vaya pregunta estúpida. Asi que ese era "¡Aquel adefesio que parece espantapájaros!" que tenía su otouto por sensei.

— Es mi hermano —aclaró el joven, sintiéndose un tanto incomodo ante la falta de sinopsis del que una vez fue apreciado como el mejor profesor de su antiguo colegio.

Uchiha, por eso le sonaba tanto aquel apellido. En un principio no lo había relacionado con nada puesto que según su entendimiento, aquella familia jamás mandaría a uno de sus retoños a una institución de tan baja categoría, pero ahora que lo consideraba ambos eran jodidamente insoportables, con un complejo de superioridad morbosamente elevado, tanto carisma con una roca y un tétrico parecido físico. Obvio que la misma sangre espesa corría por sus heladas venas.

Al parecer la obra no iba a ser lo único sorprendente aquella tarde.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

"Les damos la más cordial bienvenida…"

— Recuerden niños, pase lo que pase no estén nerviosos y si se les llega a olvidar algo, sólo diviértanse e improvisen —dijo afectuosa Kurenai, a la bola de pequeñines que tras bambalinas, por más que se hiciesen los valientes, un nudo en sus vientres se estaba formando. La mujer ya tenía algunas complicaciones para moverse debido a su embarazo, pero siempre podía arreglárselas con unos nenes tan obedientes como aquellos. Quizás no fue tan buena idea el que su esposo hiciese aquella tonta apuesta con el Hatake, manejar a un grupo tan adorable no podía ser verdaderamente un reto.

Acomodó los últimos detalles en la vestimenta de las haditas, y terminó de cepillar las largas extensiones rojo sangre de Gaara; los primeros en salir a escena tomaron posiciones y mientras la voz de TenTen los terminaba de introducir, más de uno contuvo el aire en sus pulmones para liberar un poco de tención.

"Hace mucho tiempo…"

El telón comenzaba a levantarse.

— ¡Ohh Kami! No puedo creer la suerte que tengo, finalmente mi hermanito tendrá la ropa que siempre quise ponerle —Temari ocupaba un privilegiado puesto justo en el centro; la rubia apenas podía contenerse en sí misma del gusto, por lo que no era de extrañarse que sus alaridos llamaran más la atención de lo que hubiese sido decoroso.

— Estás consiente de que le bajas el autoestima ¿No? —comentó un castaño que no se molestaba en ocultar un bostezo. De inmediato la Sabaku volteó a verlo con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

— Como dices tonterías Kankuro, lo único que quiero para Gaara es consentirlo todo lo que una madre debería —seguro, una madre trataría a su varoncito como nena—. Y más te vale que saques suficientes fotos para al menos un álbum —su hermana estaba tan loca como cualquier chica a su humilde consideración, la diferencia radicaba en sus ataques de violencia; no es que no quisiese salvaguardar la dignidad de su hermano, pero su sentido de auto preservación se imponía. Prefería ver al rojillo vestido de muñeca, que su reflejo mostrándole un coqueto ojo morado, por lo que obedecer a la rubia histeria era lo más cuerdo.

"…entonces los reyes finalmente fueron bendecidos con una niña. Aquel día, el reino se llenó de júbilo y todos sus habitantes fueron convocados a participar en el enorme festejo, ricos y pobres…"

Sentía la garganta seca y el corazón zumbándole en los oídos, sus pupilas se contrajeron en el segundo en que los reflectores iluminaron su desdichada humanidad. La realidad es que nada era una pesadilla; efectivamente estaba envuelto en uno de los vestidos más cursis que nunca hubiese tenido la desdicha de avistar y su hermana estaba gritándose un montón de sandeces desde la fila de asientos justo en frente de él. De verdad estaba postrado en un trono de papel mache, fingiendo que era una dulce dama de la realeza, que desgracia.

— ¡Ohh mi reina! Finalmente nos llegó la alegría de tener una niña —sintió un leve tirón en la larga manga de su bochornoso atuendo, Sai, quien fue el primero en pronunciar sus líneas ahora estaba incitándolo a que dijera su parte, pero la vergüenza era tal, que al parecer aquellos diálogos que tardo días en memorizarse, se terminaron perdiendo en algún confín obscuro de su turbada mente.

— Sí… que gusto —logró emitir con un matiz tan lóbrego, que sencillamente chocaba con el cursi ambiente antes descrito, por lo que una buena parte de los presentes no pudieron evitar una que otra carcajada.

— ¿Y cómo la llamaremos, mi tesoro? —Gaara estaba nervioso, o mejor dicho paralizado; era como si su mente hubiese decidido que lo mejor era retirarse por el momento dejando el cascajo de su cuerpo, un cascajo bastante mono cabe aclarar ¡Pero no iba a permitir que su amorcito de cabello rojo quedara como un retraído delante de tantos espectadores! Si el bermejo no podía con su dialogo, él tendría que intervenir—. Sabes, siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Lucy, pero creo que no es tan apropiado; también suena bien Marina, pero como no vivimos cerca de la costa… —las risas de los adultos, ahora incontenibles, finalmente lo sacaron de su entumecimiento cerebral.

¿Aquello estaba en el guion? Porque nada del parloteo simplón del Amane le sonaba. Gaara entonces percibió como su pálido acosador le daba tiempo para repasar su dialogo, mientras le transmitía todo su infantil apoyo apretando su manita.

— Sai… —susurró apenas despegando los labios—. Me gusta el nombre de Aurora, porque como la luz de la mañana ella nos brinda calor, alegría… o algo asi —dijo a tiempo, antes de que la melosa musiquilla de fondo llenara de nuevo la sala y la marcha del resto de sus compañeros se hiciera presente, como las filas de ciervos que entran al palacio dichosos de conocer a su princesa.

Quizás había juzgado muy mal a Sai estos últimos años; sí, lo hostigaba hasta el punto de querer arrancarle las extremidades y ver como se desangraba, le decía imbecilidades que hacía a su piel tomar el color de sus hebras y lo llegaba a tratar como a una niña indefensa; pero con todo, era el único que siempre lo apoyaba en cualquier cosa y le prestaba atención y… entonces cuando estaba a punto de reconsiderar seriamente su trato con el moreno, el Amane, aprovechando que mientras el resto del alumnado llenaba la escena nadie les ponía la debida atención, pensó que quizás el Sabaku no se molestaría -tanto- si deslizaba sutilmente su diestra de la muñeca de su taheño a la cintura del mismo, apresándolo. La mueca de ira del cobrizo resurgió ¡Ese maldito aprovechado!

Vaya, su grupo no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Kakashi miraba aburrido desde el resquicio que separaba los asientos del pasillo de la salida, el cómo su esfuerzo de las últimas dos semanas alcanzaba su culminación. Tenía que admitir que se llegó a preocupar un poco cuando el pequeño rojillo se quedó tieso, pero gracias a su paliducho rey, el acto terminó casi impecable y algo más cómico. Igualmente esperaba que el "discreto" golpe que Gaara le había dado a Sai en la espalda, con su cetro, pasara desapercibido.

"…asi entre tanta dicha, inclusive las mágicas hadas protectoras de aquel cándido reino, arribaron a la ceremonia, con el propósito de llenar de bendiciones a su futura gobernante."

Durante un segundo, sus irises esmeralda se llenaron de júbilo al ver como la atención estaba centrada en ella, pero luego sintió un descortés empujón que la sacó de su ensoñación de diva. Volteó furiosa, sólo para percibir el cómo Ino salía de su lateral derecho, saludando discretamente a los espectadores, como si verdaderamente fuese una parte primordial de la obra ¡Aquella rubia desteñida, pseudo-mejor amiga diagonal rival!

— Sakura, muévete —mencionó Kiba, utilizando a su compañera de escudo contra las miradas burlonas de su prole. Mientras menos se viese de su persona él estaría más feliz, y un hada feliz hace mejores encantamiento ¿No? Pues asi debería ser.

— ¡Ohh mis reyes! Nosotras las hadas del bosque, hemos venido para presentarle nuestros respetos a la dulce princesita —articuló impecable la Yamanaka, mientras avanzaba al centro del escenario, ahí donde las luces caían directamente sobre su ilustre persona. Esperó a que sus "compañeras" se posicionaran a su altura, y con toda la galantería que la niña traía en la genética, se inclinó respetuosa ante sus "reyes", una reverencia francamente magnífica, para luego avanzar en dirección a la cuna que contenía aquel estropajo horripilante, alias la dulce bebé princesa.

De verdad que Ino se estaba llevando esa parte de la representación.

— Yo el hada de la flora, la bendeciré con el don de tener una voz sumamente hermosa —la rubia volvió a exhibir sus dotes actorales, para enseguida ensalzarse con un elaborado movimiento de manos, como si en realidad fuese algún mugre ser mítico y mágico. Pero esa desteñida ya iba a ver lo que era bueno.

— Yo el hada de la fauna —Sakura se adelantó unos pasos, para hablar finalmente, cubriendo de paso a la de ojos azules—. Siendo más generosa que otras, le bendigo con una belleza celestial —¡Ja! Con todo, su parte había quedado mil veces mejor. Esa Haruno…

— Se me olvido —improvisar no era tan malo después de todo, y mientras el desconcierto se pintaba en la cara de la rosadita, podía aprovechar para quedar como la estrella que era—. Entre mis bendiciones también se encuentra el que halle a un esposo guapo, fiel y príncipe —que supere eso.

— ¡Pues yo le otorgo el mejor caballo del reino!

— ¡Y yo el mejor castillo del reino!

— ¡La mejor ropa del reino!

— ¡Kami, cuanta generosidad! —¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei mejor no las había colocado como parte de que calladita decoración, en lugar de a Naruto-chan?—. ¿Apoco no somos afortunados mi tesoro? —preguntó sarcástico Sai, mientras seguir abrazando posesivo al bermejo, que ya no se molestaba en ocultar tan pronunciadamente la repulsión que le causaba el Amane. Sakura e Ino no podían estar más molestas de que aquel desvergonzado de cínica sonrisa se robase por completo la atención.

"Lamentablemente, había alguien, de maligno corazón, que lo último que quería era rebosar de virtudes y dicha a la princesa…"

Kiba sólo aguardaba, milagrosamente callado, a decir su parte y terminar con aquel suplicio; vio como en la esquina derecha del escenario Neji hacía su aparición, con la cara roja cual tomatillo, pronunciando su parte con un timbre tan resentido, que nadie dudaría que fuera una bruja colmada de rencor. Esa obra definitivamente era un caldo de odio.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Escuchó aquellas risas estúpidas, provocadas por el imbécil -disponible en blanco cadavérico- de Sai, luego la fingida y áspera carcajada malévola del tarado Hyuuga, y finalmente los aplausos que indicaban el cambio de escena. Volvió a rezar porque algún cataclismo que destruyese el teatro de la escuela, pasase en aquel momento. Nada. Lo mejor era resignarse de una vez; después de todo ya le tocaba salir.

— Que divertido —comentó Kushina, aplaudiendo ante la primera escena ¡Que chiquillos más talentosos! Se notaba el esmero puesto en la obra; mira que hacer tan gracioso un clásico aparentemente soso y trillado. Kakashi-kun debió haber preparado todo con mucho cuidado.

— No estuvo mal, pero Naru no ha salido todavía —comentó ligeramente aburrido el adulto de cabello rubio. No es que menospreciara al resto del grupo, pero para ser sinceros, él iba únicamente por su angelito.

— Vamos Minato; esos niños lo están haciendo genial —al menos podría fingir interés, nunca se sabe cuándo algún padre resentido pueda estar escuchando—. ¿Verdad que sí, Itachi-kun?

— Claro.

Podían considerarlo un genio -eso en realidad no tenía mucha relevancia mientras estuviese sentado al lado de Minato Namikaze- pero aún no se explicaba, como cada vez que iba a la primaria a presenciar algo relacionado con su otouto, primero; se encontraba indiscutiblemente con los padres de Naruto-kun, y segundo; terminaba al lado de ellos. Siendo tratado como un crío por Kushina-san. No es que le molestase realmente, pero el candor emitido por aquella familia tan colorida, llegaba a ser un tanto sofocante.

— Por cierto —atrajo nuevamente su atención la mujer de cabello cobrizo, justo al momento en que el telón volvía a ser levantado—. Nunca nos dijiste que papel interpretaría Sasuke-kun.

Fue entonces cuando el joven de la coleta sudó frío. No es que ese tema se le haya pasado por alto, pero era un asunto un tanto delicado, del cual sinceramente no quería platicar. Después de todo Sasuke le había dicho que él haría todo lo posible para mantener aquel punto lo más anónimo posible, por lo que él igual se tenía que mantener callado.

"La dulce princesa Aurora, creció hasta convertirse en una bellísima dama; colmaba de bondad, gustosa de ofrecer su ayuda a los necesitados, siempre con una sonrisa…"

Era momento de demostrar que con todo, seguía siendo un Uchiha, y su estirpe exigía excelencia en cada acto.

La Uzumaki estaba dispuesta a que Itachi-kun dejara las intrigas y comenzara a hablar, cuando las luces del recinto se centraron sobre una figura, tan linda y grácil, que su atención irremediablemente terminó en ella.

— Vaya, que niña más adorable.

E Itachi se quedó estupefacto; porque aquella "chica" de largo cabello negro y elaborado flequillo, no era otra que su idiota hermano menor. Estaba seguro que si su padre viera eso, no dudaría ni un segundo en mandar a Sasuke a un internado donde se pregonara heterosexualidad.

* * *

Notas

¡Sí, logré terminarlo!

Y siguiendo con mi ritmo de actualizaciones ¡Aquí la primer parte de la obra! Espero no tardar mucho en colgar la segunda jojojo. De cualquier forma durante el fin espero subir otro fic, pero mientras disfruten de nuestra doncella en apuros XD.

Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los que apoyan la historia, nunca pensé que le gustaría a tanta gente;

**Hikikomori-chan****; ****fenix black****; ****Susana Mode****; ****saskenaru****; ****camiSXN****; ****atashi-hime****; sasukita15; Veruto kaname; Luna; ****Brye****; ****TheRusso****; Joshihita H. K; ****rishuu. 71****; ****Marthiis Wolff****; ****Violet strawberry****; ****NelIra****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****Yuki-2310****; ****Yume-no-Himeko****; Kokoro Yana; ****shameblack****; ****Saku-Aya**** y uryuu. **

Ya saben, cualquier error me avisan.


	10. Chapter 10

**El festival**

El sutil andar, los refinados movimientos, la inocencia impresa en las dulces facciones de su carita de porcelana, cuando los reflectores se posaron sobre aquella cándida nenita, todos en el teatro quedaron maravillados.

— Ese es…

— No puede ser…

— Sasuke baka.

Sus ojos ébano se cegaron un instante a causa de la intensa luz que le daba de frente, sentía el ácido estomacal en la garganta, que sus pulmones se habían achicado y su corazón latiendo en su embotado cerebro. Pero todo quedaba en segundo plano, ante el miedo de que alguno de los presentes, ajenos a sus mediocres compañeros, se diese cuenta de quien estaba usando el celeste vestido en realidad.

— Hoy finalmente es mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, mis bondadosos padres han organizado una gran celebración, y yo, no podría estar más dichosa ante la generosidad y el júbilo de mi querido pueblo —azúcar e incoherencias. Nunca imaginó que de su boca pudiesen salir tantas imbecilidades. Al menos, la voz de nena que llevaba practicando toda la semana, daba el gatazo para que el puñado de ingenuos adultos frente a él, se tragaran lo de que una simpática y cursi niña actuaba para ellos—. Una vez una de mis hadas protectoras me dijo que todos mis sueños se harían realidad esta noche… por lo que espero ansiosa, que finalmente conozca al amor de mi vida —y asi, sintiendo que la lengua se le quemaba y que su orgullo ardía en el impío fuego de la degradación, Sasuke lograba finalizar su primer dialogo.

Admirando a todos el recinto por su perfecta dicción y desenvolvimiento ejemplar.

¿Quién demonios estaba en escena? Porque Kakashi no estaba seguro de que el papel de la princesa, lo estuviese interpretando en realidad era aquel nefasto mocoso megalómano con peinado de cacatúa, al que lamentablemente tenía que instruir.

Ahora comprendía el discurso que el Uchiha había preparado para el resto de sus compañeros, un par de horas antes:

"_Así son las cosas; yo voy a ser un técnico más a cargo de la iluminación y a la princesa de porquería la va interpretar una misteriosa alumna que acababa de ingresar al colegio y que por cuestiones inexplicables se tuvo que mudar luego del festival_" Se añade una miradita de advertencia cargada con la promesa de imperecedero odio a quien se atreva a hablar, un sutil crujir de nudillos y el trato se cierra.

Obviamente él, como el respetable profesor que era, no se tomó en serio las amenazas de un crío. Pero ahora observando como Sasuke había hecho hasta lo imposible para metamorfoseare, cayó en cuenta de que para ese niñato su reputación lo era todo. Igual de trastornado que el resto de su escabrosa familia.

Nuevamente el telón se cerró para indicar el cambio de escena.

"Todo el pueblo ayudó a preparar la fiesta. Cada hombre, mujer y…"

— Vaya, teme ¡Eso sí que estuvo genial! —Sasuke volteó encontrándose con el pequeño de cabello dorado, cuyos grande ojos cielo brillaban cual diamantes, igual de conmovido que el resto de los asistentes por la actuación del Uchiha. Era tan lindo aun cuando se comportaba como un tonto.

"Lamentablemente, la encantadora princesa ignoraba la cruel maldición que se había…"

— Naruto… —pronunció cual mantra de relajación, pretendiendo encontrar en aquellas gemas añiles la respuesta a su patético estado. Mientras el zorrito no hallaba mejor entretenimiento que jugar con el ahora largo cabello azabache—. No le dijiste a tu familia que sería la princesa ¿Verdad? —preguntó casi con miedo el pequeño del vestido.

— ¡Claro que no dattebayo! —respondió indignado el áureo. De vez en cuando podía ser un poco boca floja, pero nunca rompería una promesa—. ¿Por qué no quieres que sepan? —cuestionó sin despegar sus manitas canela de la plateada tiara que coronaba a su mejor amigo. Sasuke comenzaba a hartarse de servir como muñeca a tu tamaño para Naruto.

— La verdad puede ser muy humillante, dobe —dijo atormentado, el más pequeño ladeó la cabeza sin comprender al azabache. Luego la charla culminó ante el aviso de que la cortina estaba por volver a subirse.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Si las reacciones de pena, miedo y nerviosismo anteriormente apreciadas en sus compañeros parecieron el clímax de éstas, en realidad no tenían punto de comparación con la ola de efervescentes emociones que bullían en la pequeña Hinata.

La niña de ojos aperlados, se había sometido a una rigurosa práctica durante toda la semana; ensayando frente a su estricta familia, vocalizando para extraños en el parque mientras su fiel primo prevenía que se desvaneciese, inclusive en su habitación teniendo de público a sus muñecas y a su esponjoso gato. Pero nada se comparaba con aquellas miradas evaluando cada uno de sus gestos.

Lo más intimidante de todo, fue apreciar la perfecta interpretación de Sasuke-kun -¿Cómo quedaría su escuálida elocución ante aquello?- o el como Naruto-kun parecía disfrutar la atención de todos saludando, en realidad sin pisca de discreción, a su colorida familia, mientras Kakashi-sensei le hacía señas para que se mantuviese quieto.

Pero ya era muy tarde, tenía que ser valiente y dar todo de sí misma.

"La dulce princesa, presa del terrible encantamiento, aguardaba dormida en el castillo rodeado de letales rosales envenenados, a que su valiente caballero fuera a salvarla."

Avanzó con paso decidido saliendo de entre las cortinas laterales mientras la expectación del auditorio crecía, luego se detuvo, viró su frágil cuerpo a la derecha, levantó el mentón y comenzó a hablar.

— He escuchado, que dentro de esta barrera terrible yace una hermosa doncella. Por lo que hoy he venido ha rescatarla —¿Lo hizo? ¡Lo hizo! No podía creer que había dicho sus líneas frente a todos sin tartamudear ni desmallarse. Una inusitada dicha de superación comenzaba a invadirla, y la Hyuuga, que ahora estaba en el centro del escenario no podía sentir mayor satisfacción, la cual quedaba expresada en la tímida sonrisa que se reflejaba su tez.

Hasta el momento en que tropezó con parte de la escenografía. El silencio reinó en el lugar.

La caída no fue en realidad aparatosa, las blancas palmas impidieron un golpe severo, pero toda la confianza que tanto trabajo le había costado reunir a la morena, se extinguió en un santiamén. Sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de agua, su lechosa piel cobraba un alarmante tono rojizo y un temblor incontrolable paralizaba sus acciones. Ahora todos se reirían de ella, su familia se avergonzaría para siempre por su tremenda falta de pericia en algo tan elemental, no podría volver a dar la cara frente a sus compañeros por haber arruinado la obra y…

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es un valiente príncipe! —¿Qué? Aquello no estaba en el guion, tampoco recordaba que un actor enfundando en verde apareciera con ella en aquella parte, ofreciéndole su manita para que pudiera enderezarse. Su blanco mirar enfocó a Naruto-kun, que aprovechando la cercanía no reflexionó un segundo antes de acudir con su compañera a apoyarla—. Que casualidad, justo se necesita a alguien como tú por aquí —pronunció el blondo con una sonrisa gentil.

— Gracias —gesticuló la tímida chica, recuperándose de su tropiezo, verdaderamente gratificada con el Uzumaki, pero teniendo que afrontar ahora el problema de la improvisación. Respiró hondo un par de veces intentando serenarse. Al menos tenía ahí a un amigo que la respaldaba—. Ehh ¿Quién eres tú? —era horrible que la dulce chica hubiese trastabillado, pero no podía estar más dichoso por la oportunidad ofrecida a base de su torpeza, las cuencas índigo brillaron extasiadas tan pronto como la pregunta llegó a sus oídos.

— ¡Soy un rosal! —y el recinto se llenó de carcajadas. Pese a todo Kakashi premió la intervención del rubito -aunque hubiese preferido que alguna de las hadas fuese al rescate del príncipe- ya que sin él, indudablemente Hinata hubiese permanecido congelada en el suelo—. Es que… el encantamiento no funcionó del todo bien y obtuve vida, seguramente por eso también te caíste ¡Todo fue una trampa! Pero yo soy bueno—ok. Ese mocoso ya se estaba pasando de listo. Naruto no cabía en sí de su felicidad, sabiendo que finalmente su talento sería apreciado por todos en lugar de estar oculto tras un personaje inanimado. Entonces buscó la mirada de su queridísimo sensei, pensando que cuando la encontrase un orgullo desmesurado se reflejaría en ella, pero al localizarla, sólo pudo observar una clara advertencia "cállate ahora o te estrangulo" esto mientras sus manos se saciaban enrollando hasta el limite el programa de eventos. El rubito era un poco lento, pero tampoco era para tanto—. Pero me voy a morir una vez que el hechizo se rompa, asi que no interesa en realidad —dijo para finalizar su épica participación.

Luego del áureo, no hubo mayores sorpresas en el desenvolvimiento de la obra; las gentiles hadas seguían con disputas internas, la reina continuó sombría en cada una de sus apariciones y la encantadora princesita, pareció dichosa cuando finalmente se desmayó.

Y ahora era el momento de la verdad. Los últimos diez minutos de tortura y luego todos podrían irse al demonio.

Sasuke yacía recostado sobre el de telas brillantes que aparentaban su lecho de casi-muerte, aguardando por la intervención de la torpe Hyuuga -¡¿Por qué ese usuratonkachi la había ayudado?! Mejor que se hubiese entrometido en uno de sus actos ¡¿No?!- escuchando como la niña recitaba sin el entusiasmo necesario y con un timbre en absoluto fingido sus líneas. Pero claro, no es que él fuese crítico.

Entre las sombras, tanto Sakura como Ino, sentían que sus frágiles corazones no soportarían el presenciar un beso entre la morena y su amorcito platónico ¡Que Sasuke-kun era de ellas, maldición! Mientras Neji, el cual había sido asesinado hace unos minutos, se limitaba a observar con ira como a su prima no se le hacía tan difícil -al menos desde su punto de vista- aquella sosa escena.

— ¡Oh! Pero que hermosa… princesa —dijo insegura de la irises aperlados, al estar a menos de un palmo del rostro del Uchiha. Recordando la advertencia de éste "Hinata, sé que tú no eres como el resto de las locas en esta clase pero… te atreves a juntar nuestros labios y lo lamentaras." Su sangre estaba más helada que nunca al rememorar tan crueles palabras, segura que cualquier gramo extra de azúcar en su trato con el moreno y definitivamente tendría que pedirle a sus padres trasladarla de escuela.

Finalmente, asi como había acordado con el negro gatito, aprovechó que el rostro de éste estuviese ligeramente ladeado, para inclinar sus encendidas mejillas, estirar los labios y simular darle un piquito aprovechando la superposición de sus cabezas. Un gesto que no duró ni un instante de más antes de que el niño de largo cabello carbón, fingiese con toda la naturalidad del mundo que la maldición había sido rota.

— Mi príncipe —pronunció soltando miel con la voz, cosa que no concordaba con la mirada de hiel que le dedicaba implacable, a la dócil jovencita ¿Qué acaso había hecho algo para molestar a Sasuke-kun? Su endeble cuerpo volvía a presentar ligeras convulsiones de terror, mientras los rígidos brazos del Uchiha, terminaban abrazándola justo antes de que la narración y la tonada melindrosa culminasen.

"Y asi, con un beso de verdadero amor, la terrible maldición fue rota, y todos pudieron vivir felices para siempre"

El coro de aplausos no se hizo esperar, estallando en todo el recinto mientras el telón volvía a descender, y justo cuando aquella tela les confirió a los protagonistas algo de privacidad, Hinata se alejó de su macabro compañero como sí su cercanía le quemara. Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

— Lo hiciste bien, Hinata —soltó irónico el menor, recobrando su porte jactancioso y apartándose de la chica, desapareciendo entre las miradas molestas de sus compañeras de clase y la inseguridad mal dirigida de su primo. La niña Hyuuga, que sobrevivió a la obra, sintió que quizás no soportaría el rencor mal infundado que había acarreado su desventurado papel.

La vida podía ser tan injusta con los de alma noble.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Pudiste… dejarte otro rato el disfraz —Sasuke, quien terminaba de alborotarse el cabello, retornando a su particular estilo en punta en la nuca, dejó de apreciar el amplio espejo de los vestidores, valorando rigurosamente las palabras de su rubio amigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó al pequeño que lo esperaba, ya portando el uniforme de la escuela. Naruto viró los ojos, distrayéndose intencionalmente con las motas de polvo que se desplazaban enigmáticas por la habitación. Su comentario no había sido del todo inteligente—. Dobe… —advirtió el moreno.

— Pues… ¡Te veías lindo de princesa! —rio el áureo, para de inmediato sacarle en tono juguetón la lengua al Uchiha y salir corriendo como si hubiese cometido otra de sus espontaneas travesuras. Y Sasuke se quedó ahí, impresionado por el sencillo cumplido del blondo, que había logrado acelerar de manera deliciosa su tierno corazón. Pestañó un par de veces recobrando el sentido de la realidad y desprendiéndose del embotamiento en el que la pueril frase del zorrito lo había inducido. Sintiendo que todo valió el escarmiento, si ello hacía dichoso a Naruto.

Se dio una última miradita asegurándose de que su reflejo le devolviese la estampa adecuada de género, y arrancó tras del Uzumaki.

— ¡Estuviste maravilloso, mi nene! —escuchó la lista de halagos conforme sus pies lo dirigían al exterior del teatro escolar, mientras una chispeante risilla ambientaba la espera de los adultos. Encontrándose de frente con el retrato de la pintoresca y afectuosa familia del rubito.

— Minato-san, Kushina-san —saludó impecable el pequeñín, haciendo gala como frente a pocas personas, de sus exquisitos modales.

— Sasuke-kun —maravillando como de costumbre a la enérgica cobriza, que no dudo en agitar aún más sus hebras obscuras—. Que puesta más adorable —declaró sin despegar sus largos y delicados dedos del sedoso cabello del menor de piel lechosa. Lo que le recordaba…—. Aunque es una pena que no hubieses podido actuar.

— Ya será para otra ocasión —¡Ja, claro! Que se fuese derechito al averno de colaborar en otro evento tan ridículo.

— Pese a eso, estoy muy orgulloso de tu desenvolvimiento, otouto —Sasuke, distraído por el maternal trato que la pelirroja siempre le arrojaba, no había caído en cuenta de que su hermano, fuera del encuadre de la llamativa estirpe, se mantenía aguardando por su arribo.

— ¡Aniki! —se le tiró al mayor, descomponiendo el imperecedero porte estoico de ambos con su acción pueril, buscando afecto en las maneras de su hermano, recibiéndolo con una pequeña caricia en la cabeza seguida de un contundente golpecito en la frente, gesto que al pequeño incomodo en lo absoluto. No lo había logrado visualizar durante la obra, y por un segundo creyó que nuevamente estaría abandonado en las actividades de su currículo escolar, aunque claro, no había porque dudar de Itachi.

— Bueno, ahora es tiempo de disfrutar del resto del festival —declaró un dichoso Minato, ya con su niño en hombros, aguardando a que la cursilería del resto concluyera -a él sólo le importaba su propia cursilería-.

Kushina obligó a los hermanos Uchiha a tomar posiciones delanteras, incitándolos a decidir la primer actividad, tratándolos como los niños faltos de afecto que en realidad eran , mientras su esposo se aquedaba algo rezagado en la retaguardia dela formación.

— Por cierto cariño —alzó la voz el Namikaze captando la atención de su angelito, el cual lo escuchaba atento, pese a que no podían verse de forma directa—. Fue extraño ver a Sasuke como princesita —Naruto quedó helado.

— ¿Te diste cuenta? —¡Oh kami!

— Bueno —rio un poco antes de seguir—. Quizá a la mayoría se les pudo haber pasado por alto, incluyendo a tu madre, pero si te lo pones a analizar unos segundos, en realidad resulta obvio que se trataba de él —torció un poco el cuello para tener mejor visibilidad de su querubín, dedicándole una de sus tractivas pero enigmáticas sonrisas. Naruto se ocultó entre su frondoso cabello, tan símil al propio.

— No le digas nada, Oto-chan —pidió, seguro de que su padre cumpliría con su capricho.

Minato asintió un par de veces y luego le dio alcance a su esposa que caminaba paralela a los Uchiha. Dispuesto a jugar con su retoño hasta que el entretenimiento escolar se declarase clausurado.

Era tan irónico, nunca creyó que Kakashi-kun aplicase la misma estrategia de cruel igualdad, que él había utilizado con su pupilo hacía más primaveras de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Cuando al de cabello plata, siendo un jovencito socialmente retraído y amargado, le tocó la infortuna de interpretar a la Cenicienta, mediante aquel sorteo perverso que no respetaba ambiciones personales y mucho menos género. Recordaba como luego de su estelar aparición, entre un sinfín de maldiciones siseadas, declaró contundente que jamás volvería a pisar un teatro escolar por el resto de su triste vida. Era gratificante observar como había logrado superar aquel trauma, redirigiendo sus esfuerzos para que un grupo de niños aprendiese el valor de salirse de los roles convencionales. Después de todo, Minato no podía hallar otra razón en las acciones del Hatake que la correcta evolución de sus alumnos ¿Una sádica revancha por desquiciarlo en cada oportunidad que los mocosos tenían? Nunca, no fue ni un atisbo de posibilidad en la cabeza cubierta de amarillo.

Y sintiendo que sus métodos de enseñanza no pudieron ser mejor aprovechados, el adulto de gallardo porte y doradas mechas, realizó la primer parada con su pequeñín en un llamativo puesto de algodones de azúcar.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Luego de recibir una cantidad de ovaciones que en realidad no le correspondían, Kakashi logró escaquearse del alud de padres eufóricos, cuando finalmente los niños comenzaron a salir de tras bambalinas, siendo ellos el centro de su radiante satisfacción.

La obra no había resultado un monumental desastre, por lo que se podía decir que estaba imperceptiblemente jubiloso. Y aprovechando que sus resentidos estudiantes estaban esparcidos por toda la escuela -por lo que no lo podían emboscar- y que debían comportarse íntegramente frente a sus progenitores, decidió desquitar el tiempo que restaba en las banales actividades que ofrecía el resto del alumnado.

Deambulaba por el patio central del colegio, virando rápidamente cada vez que lograba vislumbrar una cabellera de oro, la verdad es que no quería presenciar a Minato, dichoso con su insoportable niñato sobre sus hombros, su ruidosa pelirroja enganchada a su bronceado brazo y de añadidos -seguramente para contrastar- el sombrío dúo Uchiha. Si ya estar en compañía del rubio llegaba a ser una turbulenta travesía de incomodas emociones, estaba seguro que la algarada llegaría a su apogeo con los ácidos comentarios de Itachi.

Vaya, le urgía mejorar sus relaciones interpersonales.

— ¡Kakashi-san! —cuestión que nunca es tarde para emprender. La melodiosa voz atrajo de inmediato su interés, fijándose en un local de ramen, con un moreno cocinero que pese a que se veía atareado estaba contento despachando ordenes, a la par en que repartía instrucciones a sus pequeños—. Que alegría verlo por aquí.

— El gusto es mío, Iruka —se veía tan adorable con ese mandil—. Veo que te tocó uno de los puestos de comida.

— Afortunadamente, siempre me ha gustado cocinar —dijo el delfín mientras otra tanda de fideos pasaban al agua hirviendo—. Y gracias a la responsabilidad de mi grupo, pude darme el tiempo para ver la obra ¡Fue grandiosa! Y además muy divertida—ohh pero que ingenuidad más adorable—. Su desempeño es un gran ejemplo para el resto del profesorado —concluyó con una afable sonrisa. Era tan difícil contenerse ante ese hombre.

— Sabes —pronunció misterioso atrayendo la atención del ajetreado sensei—. Desde el otro día me preguntaba si no gustarías…

— ¡Papá mira, ramen dattebayo!

Y así, el derechazo karmatico atacó nuevamente en el momento menos idóneo, llevándose toda la atención del Umino a la par que el insaciable apetito de Naruto arrasaba con sus reservas, mientras la charla se tornaba jodidamente incomoda para su desgraciada persona, y Sasuke, ese mocoso infernal, no tenía mejor tema que sacar a relucir todas las ocasiones en las que su hermano terminó superándolo.

Pero con todo no se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

Notas

¡Finalmente la conclusión! Espero que no haya decepcionado a nadie, sentí un poco rápido el ritmo, pero me agrado enfocarme sólo en las participaciones más destacadas XD. En este momento creo que llevo un buen ritmo de actualizaciones, aunque prefiero no prometer nada.

Como siempre muchísimas gracias a quienes me apoyan con sus maravillosos comentarios:

**Susana Mode****; ****Brye****; sasukita15; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****camiSXN****; ****Violet Strawberry****; ****Michi Roll****; ****TheRusso****; ****saskenaru****; ****hikikomori-chan****; ****rishuu.71****; Luna; Hanajima-san; ****Yuki-2310****; uryuu; ****Saku-Aya****; ****shameblack**** y ****Ang97****.**

Cualquier error me avisan ¡Espero leernos pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

**Los prodigios**

Cuando sus ojos miel enfocaron el programa de actividades de su zona escolar sintió que el café mañanero que acababa de consumir terminaba volviéndose acido; torció sus rojizos labios para enseguida estrellar el puño sobre su castigado escritorio de pino y de su garganta afloró algo similar a un gruñido. Su vista entonces viajó del lioso documento frente a ella al armario al otro lado de la habitación, discreta guarida de su divino néctar. Como le apetecía un trago en ese momento… sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, intentando apartar la tentación. No era nada formal estarse embriagando en el trabajo desde tan irracional hora y menos para evadir un asunto que al final de cuentas tendría que aceptar por las buenas o las malas. Exhaló profundamente intentando serenarse.

— Tsunade-sama —escuchó el llamado aderezado de dulzura y comprensión. Ahí en la puerta de su oficina permanecía Shizune, su salvavidas—. Supuse que le haría falta una aspirina —declaró la morena mostrándole la pastilla coquetamente colocada sobre una pulcra y plateada charolita, en la que también estaba predispuesta un poco de agua ¡¿Qué sería de ella sin su chica multiusos?!

La rubia básicamente se abalanzó sobre el calmante, esperando que su efecto fuese lo más instantáneo posible. No podía seguir la jornada con la cabeza martillándole, mientras aquella risa burlona y esa amarillenta mirada la acosaban cada que se le ocurría cerrar los parpados, desquiciándola poco a poco…

— ¡Ya van tres años! —explotó finalmente segura de que la pared sí podía resistir un par de golpes por parte de sus tiernos nudillos. Gracias a Kami que el resto del personal atendía labores más importantes que la frustrada rabieta de su directora.

— Bueno… es únicamente una competencia tonta, no tiene un verdadero valor…

— ¡No puedo permitir que esa víbora vuelva a burlarse de mi colegio! —¡¿Por qué diablos Shizune siempre minimizaba todo?!—. ¡¿Sabes lo que es soportar su perorata en la junta inter-escolar de fin de año?! —¡Ja! Que si lo sabía. Una experiencia paralelamente horrenda a tolerar las burlas de cierto mequetrefe albino de anteojos o la vergüenza de sacar a rastras a su honorable superior con más licor en las venas que sangre.

— Este año varios de nuestros mejores estudiantes podrán participar finalmente —comentó la de cabello chocolate con una mirada llena de expectativa, segura que la dama fortuna finalmente dejaría de escarmentar la tambaleante seguridad de su voluptuosa jefa. Le pasó una carpeta color manila, en donde los registros de sus niños prodigio se desplegaban llenos de galantería para encanto de la Senju. Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle que si bien podría beneficiarles, de igual forma podría mandar todo al carajo. Esos chiquillos estaban en la clase…

— Más le vale a Kakashi estar impartiendo una educación de calidad. O su jodida plaza quedará nuevamente disponible.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Entonces las sabanas son zonas de transición entre selvas y semi-desiertos de clima cálido a templado… —las cosas volvían a la normalidad a más de una semana de que el festival concluyera; y en donde la peligrosa mayoría de los llamativos niños a su cuidado habían terminado de sembrar y abonar la semilla de un homicida rencor por su persona. Al menos su selección de papeles terminó complaciendo a casi todos los padres, y como ellos eran en realidad los que interesaban… él podría seguir impartiendo clases con el tedio absoluto cincelado en su pálida tez, hasta que Azuma finalizara de pagar su casita de ensueño.

Sasuke, aburrido de la soporífera lectura, prestaba más atención al insólito hecho de que Naruto aún era estupidizado por la presencia de ese espantapájaros de pacotilla, que a los diversos ecosistemas del mundo. Decir que su desprecio por el de melena platinada había bullido hasta niveles insospechados, no era ni un acercamiento lejano al universo de solidos e inconfundibles sentimientos que acosaban la mente del pequeño Uchiha. Sin embargo decidió que una tregua momentánea era más que requerida, necesitada. Por lo que dejaría de irritar a Kakashi por una época, ya luego vendría su oportunidad de desquite.

La sonora gloria del timbre interrumpió el letargo en el que había caído casi el total del alumnado del Hatake. Los pequeños, reanimados ante el panorama de agilizar el cuerpo e ingerir azúcar, no tardaron ni cinco segundos en abandonar sus puestos y huir lejos de aquella pasiva aula.

— Recuerden que luego del descanso aplicaremos una prueba rápida —apenas tuvo tiempo de advertir el profesor.

¡Oh que encantador! Finalmente esos mocosos corrían lejos de su persona, y los que todavía persistían en atosigarlo -acá Naruto- era forzados a abandonar sus intentos en nombre de juegos tontos y promesas de galletas con doble chocolate. Sí, Sasuke estaba condicionando a su pequeño y obsesivo rayito de alegría.

— Apenas es lunes y la semana pinta de maravilla —rio, guardando sus pertenencias y dispuesto a aprovecharse del café ilimitado de la sala de profesores, aquel agradable refugio carente de vocecillas chillonas y caricaturescas obsesiones.

— Todos esperamos eso, Kakashi —escuchó, aquel solemne timbre cargado de dobles intenciones; toda su buena voluntad se desmoronó al ver que sería víctima de un escrutinio sorpresa por parte de cierta rubia dictadora.

— Tsunade-sama, que sorpresa —fingió cordialidad, mientras la belicosa dama atravesaba el marco de la corrediza puerta. No se podía afirmar que la Senju fuese el ideal de dirigente, tampoco que se cargara con el privilegio de ser su persona favorita dentro de aquel prospecto a hospital psiquiátrico. Pero por mucho que le molestara el autoritarismo de la rubia, ella lamentablemente era la vía a un apartamento gratuito—. Naruto salió rumbo a la cafetería…

— No vengo por mi niño —interrumpió la mujer. Vaya, que ingenuo al suponer que iba en búsqueda del amarillento niñato o que la podría evadir sin mayor dificultad.

— Entonces ¿A qué debo su visita? —Tsunade se desplazó lentamente dejando que el impacto de sus caros tacones fuese lo único perceptible en el aula, llegó al escritorio del Hatake apoderándose de su asiento, cruzando inmediatamente una de sus largas piernas y componiendo un enigmático gesto, entrelazó sus pulcros dedos en donde apoyó su delicado mentón.

— ¿Sabes que es la competencia intercolegial de conocimientos? —preguntó con un falso timbre casual, sin dejar de escrudiñar en ningún segundo a su docente.

— Me imagino que significa que las escuelas de la zona mandan a sus cerebritos a una especie de concurso, y en base a los resultados obtenidos ahí, hacen un parámetro del nivel educativo de cada una —contestó aburrido. Si la blonda únicamente iba a verificar que estuviese al tanto de la jerga local, su percepción acerca de ella avanzaría de pasable a pésima.

— Algo asi —suspiró pesadamente —. Veras Kakashi, mi noble institución ha fomentado la excelencia en sus alumnos y el desarrollo integral de sus diversas capacidades con el fin de que los niños aprendan a explotar su potencial y…

— Tsunade-sama, conmigo puede ahorrarse el discurso que le da a los padres —al menos el hombre era directo. La de mirada almendrada carraspeó un segundo antes de ir al grano.

— Muchos creen que mi escuela no es lo suficientemente buena, por el simple hecho de que no somos unos cerdos elitistas, con colegiaturas más inalcanzables que la cúspide del monte Fuji, cuyas instalaciones son de "última generación" o porque el mugre uniforme no fue elaborado por un jodido diseñador parisino —como si el costo fuese directamente proporcional a la calidad ¡Patrañas!—. He luchado durante década… es decir años, por demostrarles que una buena enseñanza no tiene nada que ver con eso —afortunadamente la inteligencia aún se desprendía del dinero—. E iba muy bien hasta hace tres años, cuando no sólo nos derrotaron en la final de esa inmunda competencia, sino que nos aplastaron por completo —y luego se burlaron de sus fútiles intentos por mantener la frente en alto. Aún recuerda la aprensión, la frustración y el llanto—. Desde ahí la confianza de nuestros niños ha mermado al momento de salir a presumir su materia gris, al igual que mi credibilidad de estarles impartiendo la mejor educación posible.

— Realmente es algo trágico, pero me está diciendo todo esto porqué… —agilizó moviendo la mano; ciertamente tenía ganas de un poco de cafeína y ahora sólo le quedaban quince minutos disponibles antes de batallar otra vez con los críos.

— Veras, en el evento participan los grupos a partir de cuarto año —ahí estaban las malas noticias—. Y pese a que mis estudiantes de quinto y sexto son maravillosos, lo que necesito son chicos extraordinarios ¿Sabías que los niños prodigio del colegio están en esta aula? —y ahí las peores—. Eres el encargado de instruir a una generación excepcional —se añade un fingido gestó de sorpresiva dicha y su jornada es nuevamente arruinada ¿Por qué no le sorprende?

— Asi que ellos son la única esperanza de que La Hoja recupere algo de prestigio.

— Exacto.

Unas dolorosas palmadas en el hombro y la responsabilidad ha sido cruel e injustamente delegada. La Senju decide que es momento de regresar a su cómoda oficina por un bien merecido placebo líquido, pero antes de despedirse hay que remarcarle mejor el asunto al de mirada grisácea, en caso de que sea más corto de lo que juzga.

— Sabes que es lo más bochornoso de todo este asunto —dice ya sin dirigirle la mirada y con medio cuerpo fuera del salón—. Que fue a partir de que un viejo y desagradable conocido mío tomó el liderazgo de nuestra principal competencia, Oto*, que nuestras estadísticas se vinieron en pique. Y como la víbora que es, a cada derrota se encarga de esparcir la ponzoñosa mentira de que todo se debe a lo "humilde" que es Konoha.

— Asi que el ganar no es una opción —era un despreciable deber por el que la mirada del Hatake se ha ensombrecido. Ahí está su confirmación.

— En realidad quiero que los humillen, pero supongo que expresar lo primero es lo políticamente correcto —esa mujer sí que es una bruja—. Es el momento de catarte como profesor, Kakashi — sonríe, virando levemente su delicado rostro para que el hombre con el cubre bocas pueda admirar la chispa de advertencia en sus ojos caramelo—. Y créeme, te puedes arrepentir si no le pones entusiasmo al cultivo de esos retoños.

Y el repiquetear de los tacones se vuelve a perder en la inmensidad del corredor.

Su tiempo se ha acabado y no ha tenido ni oportunidad de salir de esa cargante aula. Al parecer sus últimos dos minutos se irán en el chequeo del expediente que su notable directora ha tenido la amabilidad de colocar sutilmente sobre su escritorio -sí, está vomitando ironías-. Vuelve a adueñarse de su asiento abriendo el folder que contiene los nombres de los brillantes chicos sobre los que descansa tanto el futuro de su plaza como la histeria de su jefa, y pese a que es predecible saber cuáles son los niños seleccionados, aquello no le quita la sensación de disgusto. Todo apunta en dirección a la catástrofe.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Por eso debes esperar un rato después del almuerzo para comenzar a correr —se escuchó el regaño sutil confundiéndose con el resto de la algarabía del pasillo. Naruto era conducido al salón, con la tez inusitadamente blanca y una expresión de asco, causada por aquel remolino digestivo en que acabaron convirtiéndose sus tripas.

— Fue culpa de Kiba; se la pasa retándome y yo no me puedo quedar con los brazos -o las piernas- cruzados dattebayo —fue la excusa del pequeño de ojos añiles, que se dejaba hacer en los tiernos brazos de su eterno colega, mientras intentaba soportar la nauseabunda sensación, de que algo bullía desde su estómago rogando ser expulsado para la repulsión del resto de sus compañeros.

— Ambos son igual de lentos, no tiene caso el que hagan un carrera —Sasuke en ocasiones no concibe la costumbre ridícula del Uzumaki por aceptar cualquier desafío tarado que involucrase su adorable persona, especialmente si era tan absurdo como comprobar su rapidez contra el chico perro luego de una ingesta morbosa de ramen. Era decir, si quería verificar algo, que lo hiciese contra alguien que verdaderamente fuese un parámetro de cómo se deben hacer las cosas -entiéndase él-.

Lo único positivo de aquella manía, era el poder terminar aprensando aquel cándido cuerpito cobrizo, puesto que el rubito ahora era incapaz de coordinar sus delgadas y tambaleantes piernas; por lo que colgarse del cuello nácar y dejar que el moreno lo arrastrara era una fantástica opción. Para ambos. Si bien el zorrito no era ninguna pluma, podía arrejuntar su propia persona al menudo niño de sus acarameladas quimeras, sin despertar mayores sospechas del turbado estado en el que lo ponía Naruto; igual se permitía estar aspirando el encantador aroma cítrico de sus destellantes hebras cuando exageraba el agotamiento del que aún no era presa.

Y pudo haber seguido así, pero tenían que llegar a sus asientos a esperar el comienzo de otra tediosa lección. Era obvio que Sasuke ya había perdido el interés en los conocimientos que ofrecía el Hatake, por ello le causó tanta intriga el hecho de que el anormal comportamiento de aquel esperpento captara su atención; porque cuando pisaron el territorio que correspondida a su aula, y la turbia estampa de su sensei figuraba colmada de preocupación, cuchicheando a saber que malsonantes referencias de cierta rubia y sus manos ásperas no se podían despegar de su enmarañada cabellera, nuestro niño de rencorosa alma y melenita obscura, presintió que podía perfectamente sacar ventaja de dicho estado.

Otro par de minutos y el salón se encontraba nuevamente rebosante de criaturitas.

— Muy bien niños, les tengo una importante noticia —dijo tan pronto se ocupó el último puesto. Entonces sus ojos de grava percibieron un halo de preocupación en las infantiles muecas. Vaya, sus alumnos quedaron sutilmente traumados con eso de los inadvertidos anuncios—. Como ya sabrán la competencia intercolegial de conocimientos es el siguiente mes —la inquietud menguó y la expectación subía—. Concursan cuatros estudiantes de cada año, a partir del cuarto grado —varios contuvieron la respiración—. Y resulta que los mejores promedios del cuarto año están precisamente en esta aula.

El orgullo no podía estar más elevado, casi al nivel de los decibeles que producían sus agudos chillidos de regodeo. Era como si a esos niñatos les hubiesen colocado baterías nuevas ¡Y de las del jodido conejo rosa! Sorprendente la forma en la que recobraban el espíritu -y creaban alboroto- por cualquier minucia.

— Ore, ore… es apasionante el nivel académico de este grupo, pero aún hay varias cosas que es necesario aclarar.

— ¿Quiénes son los geniecillos, sensei? —preguntó Ino; amante de las noticias frescas. Claro que había puntos para explicar de forma más profunda ¡Pero por Kami! ¿Qué su profesor no sabía priorizar las partes de una notica? Lo básico era dar nombres.

No se podía ser formal con esa bola de mocosos imprudentes. Sólo para darle más dramatismo al asunto y de paso mosquearlos durante un instante, se permitió virar con una aplastante lentitud a su escritorio tomando cierto archivo, que no era ni requerido, abriéndolo con una exasperante teatralidad.

— Haruno Sakura —pronunció primeramente; las mejillas de la niña de dulce cabellera se matizaron de alegría y sus labios formaron un victorioso arco que ocupó la mitad de su rostro ¡No podía ser mejor! Sabía que perderse dos o tres de las pijamadas mensuales de la Yamanaka por quedarse en casa a repasar tenía que traerle alguna gracia.

— ¡Que lista es Sakura-chan! —claro, cualquiera tendría un historial de casi perfectas calificaciones si se la viven de ratón de biblioteca.

— Hyuuga Neji —el solemne pequeño recibió una tenue caricia de su tímida prima, comunicándole la dicha que compartía por su excepcional capacidad y su merecido reconocimiento; un fulgor jactancioso se transmitía mediante su transparente mirada complementando la discreta sonrisa. No era por ser presumido, pero era predecible saberse entre los mejores.

— Neji siempre está en el cuadro de honor —algo bueno tenía que salir de repasar con la pávida de Hinata hasta el cansancio.

— Nara Shikamaru —¡Fantástico! Ahora su desquiciante madre lo presumiría cual mono cilindrero con las vecinas y lo obligaría a conservar su cargante promedio, aún si eso significaba despedirse de las tardes mirando nubes y atascándose de patatas fritas.

— Shika es un flojonazo, no entiendo como saca cien —porque pese a casi no estudiar, atiende cada lección perfectamente.

— Y Uchiha Sasuke —sí era obvio. Y ustedes que pensaron que el Hyuuga era presuntuoso. Con la vanidad desplegada por sus infantiles rasgos, los ojos ónice viraron en dirección a la mirada océano, esperando recibir algún alago por parte del kitsune, el que únicamente le sacó juguetonamente la lengua ¡Pero con todos los demás tenía que decir algo bueno ¿No?! Más tarde le sacaría un comentario mono al dobe.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, especialmente las dirigidas al jovencito Uchiha por parte de una decena de chiquillas; quien pese a sentirse orgulloso, no descartó en ningún segundo que la vacilación antes mostrada por Kakashi debía ser originada por la faena que había desatado. Su turbia mentecilla ya maquinaba un certero golpe a la seguridad de ese espantapájaros.

— Son los seleccionados para representar tanto al grado como al colegio en la competencia, yo los ayudare a prepararse durante las siguientes semanas para que puedan…

— ¿La participación es obligatoria? —¿Perdón?... Pese a que su mirada aún está conectada a la blancura de aquellas irrelevantes hojas, evadiendo como de costumbre el contacto con sus estudiantes; no necesita encarar al monstruito para saber quién está hablando, o percibir aquel jugueteo sádico que el tono de un niño jamás debería adoptar—. Porque de no ser asi, me niego a inmiscuirme en dicha actividad.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¿Cómo que lo rechazó? —la pregunta se escucha peligrosa, y está seguro que aquella solida y brillante botella de wisky, la cual podría transformarse en un mortífero proyectil aún con la amenaza de desperdiciar su precioso contenido -el que ya ha sido lo suficientemente saqueado-, es una tentación inminente para la mano de la directora.

— Así de simple, dijo que no quería —su vida -literalmente- está en riesgo, pero sabe que con esa tirana lo mejor es dejar las chácharas y explicar las cosas de frente y claro.

— Veamos… —Senju hace una pausa, para llevarse los pintados falanges a la sien—. Mi jodido estudiante estrella se niega a participar, en el único evento que realmente me interesa, únicamente porque tiene rencillas contigo —¡Bingo!—. ¡Tú sí que sabes controlar a mocosos de diez años! Si asi están los pequeñines no me imagino tu exceso trabajo en la universidad —vaya que las puñaladas verbales de la blonda eran tan brutales como certeras.

— Tsunade-sama; lamentablemente el alumno, que usted asegura es el más brillante, también es el más insufrible de todos. No haría nada que dañase su expediente, pero el crío sabe cómo poner en jaque al resto, puesto que por políticas, no somos capaces de explotar sus capacidades —contesta Kakashi, dejando en evidencia las infectadas debilidades que la rubia ha permitido supurar dentro del plantel. Él también conoce de agredir oralmente.

— Sólo es un niño ligeramente temperamental —dice restando importancia.

— Su mala leche rebasa el sondeo.

— Iruka jamás trajo queja alguna de él —Eso dolió. Y para bien o para mal ese -atractivo- hombre sería incapaz de percibir la malicia hasta en la mismísima semilla del averno, brindándole el beneficio de la duda y creyendo en la buena voluntad de cada inocente alma a su cuidado.

No entiende exactamente que pseudo insolencia pudo ocasionar el magistral rencor que le expresa el Uchiha, pero sabe con seguridad, que luego de obligarlo a lucir aquel vestido atestado de holanes, ha llegado a un punto sin retorno con Sasuke. Ambos se abominan, y únicamente conservan el mínimo de cordialidad para no iniciar una guerra porque el pendenciero chico sabe que tiene las de perder.

— Bueno, si se encuentra tan reacio supongo que usaremos el plan de pánico —comunica Tsunade, al momento en que presiona el botón carmesí de su intercomunicador—. Shizune, trae a mi nene a la oficina.

¿No se está refiriendo a…?

— Veras Kakashi, los niños pueden ser criaturas viles si dejas que se salgan del perímetro que les marcas o descubren tus debilidades. Después de todo, aprenden el triple de rápido que un adulto —dio paso al monologo desprendiéndose de su cómodo asiento, para ubicarse frente al ventanal que iluminaba la elegante oficina—. Por ello hay que educarlos de forma correcta para que sean personas de bien —declaró campante—. O al menos saber cómo controlarlos.

— Ilústreme.

— Yo sé perfectamente que hilos jalar para que esas ternuritas hagan lo que es mejor para ellos —cualidades, añoranzas o miedos, la familia o los amigos, investigar cuales eran las motivaciones de aquellos chiquillos que no podían transitar inadvertidos —. Y sé de alguien que hará recapacitar a Sasuke-kun.

Tan pronto terminó el discurso, unos suaves golpes a la puerta seguidos del virar de la perilla congelaron a los adultos.

— ¿Oba-chan, para qué me llamaste? —¡¿Qué diablos?!—. ¡Kakashi-sensei! —Naruto; aquella lapa con exceso de energía y predisposición a la confianza, entró sin mayores miramientos al pomposo recinto, pasando de su abuela para ir efusivo a rodear a su sensei predilecto.

Se supone que había dejado a su grupo a cargo de Ebisu -el maestro suplente por excelencia-, para mantener una junta de vital importancia con la cabeza de la escuela -reclutar a Sasuke y posponer su humillación académica anual- y ahora el único enano con la capacidad de continuar estropeándole el día estaba ahí, bajo el agudo vigilo de su jefa. Cada que se enfrentaba a la extravagancia de su esfera laboral, se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena soportar todo aquello por un piso amueblado en un elitista distrito casi carente de infantes.

— Naru, cariño —comenzó la mayor con una maternidad que verdaderamente no era fingida—. Tenemos algo muy importante que pedirte, en lo que solamente tú puedes ayudarnos —dijo, incluyendo al Hatake en la petitoria. Los irises agua entonces se pintaron con desconfianza ante la dulzura de su abuela, pero el pequeño permaneció en silencio—. ¿Puedes convencer a tu amiguito Sasuke-kun, para que participe en el concurso de conocimientos? —¡Esa mujer no tenía vergüenza! ¿Iba a usar a su propio nieto como medio para conseguir un banal título?

— Pero el teme no quiere —arremetió inmediatamente el áureo para conmoción de los mayores—. Y Oto-chan dice que a la fuerza, hasta las experiencias más agradables se vuelven una tortura —vaya, Minato había hecho un excelente trabajo inculcando valores a su descendencia; ojala hubiese despertado de igual forma su sentido común.

Los labios carmín de la Senju se limitaron a componer una expresión, ciertamente más siniestra que afable; sus ojos entonces pasaron del mohín en su retoño a la mueca impávida de su docente. Esa suplica tenía que ser realizada a partes iguales; Kakashi sintió que le acaban de tirar una pesada y lacerante baldosa a su orgullo, el que desde hace tiempo comenzaba a fragmentarse.

Se aclaró la garganta y bloqueó su conciencia antes de hablar.

— De verdad es muy importante para mí, Naruto —opinó, proporcionando una hosca e inusitada caricia a los sedosos mechones. Eso sí que era lo más bajo que había hecho en su vida.

* * *

Notas

*Oto, significa sonido; creo que ya saben a quién me estoy refiriendo.

Y luego de una larga espera, un nuevo reto arremete contra nuestros niños, su deschavetado sensei y cierta mujer con un profundo amor por el alcohol XD. De verdad lamente mucho la tardanza; estoy trabajando por actualizar todos mis pendientes lo antes posible, ya llevó dos y voy por el tercero de la semana jojojo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen apoyando mis historias, de verdad que sus ánimos son mi mayor motivación:

**Susana Mode****; ****Yuki-2310****; ****Chris Melian Black****; Tomoe91; ****Ang97****; Guest; ****shameblack****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; veruto kaname; ****Violet Stwy****; ****camiSXN****; uryuu; ****Saku-Aya****; ****alessa-vulturi**** y ****00Katari-Hikari-chan00****. **

¡Espero leernos muy pronto, y cualquier error me avisan!


	12. Chapter 12

**La persuasión**

La indecible verdad de cierto pequeño que cabello dorado, es que admiraba a Sasuke.

Naruto no era ni el más rápido, ni el más fuerte, ni el más listo, ni el más popular. Tenía miles de fantabulosos atributos; como su increíble capacidad de doblar la lengua o su gran flexibilidad, el hecho de poder encandilar a casi cualquier adulto o su útil resistencia a las caídas y los golpes -auto-infligidos-, pero lastimosamente aquellas características deseadas por lo general con mayor vehemencia, no le fueron concebidas. Era por eso que le maravillaba tanto tener el afecto de alguien que parecía haber nacido con dichos adjetivos tan marcados.

El Uchiha era como el astro de la escuela; el niño que sobresalía con una facilidad pasmosa en cualquier actividad, al tiempo en que se colaba al corazón de todas las chicas, con quien la vida había sido generosa al colmarlo de talentos, de brindarle tantas oportunidades.

A quien el destino le había presentado para afianzar un lazo inquebrantable.

Era consciente que pese a que en ciertas ocasiones se le salía la presunción al de mechones ébano -ese bichito que lo instaba a ser un jodido jactancioso- , habitualmente estaba gustoso de que sus capacidades pudiesen ser de utilidad, por lo que no entendía las razones del arisco gatito negro para negarse a ingresar a una competencia de su noble institución. Algo que no sólo le traería prestigio a él, sino que saciaría el orgullo de Konoha.

— Entonces… ¿No vas a participar con el resto de cerebritos? —pronunció jocoso, aprovechando que aquel día ambos regresaban solos, el blondo unos pasos delante de su mejor amigo, brincado entre las alargadas sombras que el cielo de la tarde les llegaba a ofrecer.

— No —respondió tajante el moreno. Aquella misión iba a tornarse un tanto complicada, como el teme siguiera tan elocuente.

— A mí me encantaría estar en un concurso asi —insistió el güerillo para sorpresa del Uchiha. Generalmente cuando comenzaba a responder con monosílabos, Naruto entendía que el tema no era de su interés—. Pero no soy tan listo dattebayo —expresó sacándole la lengua y comenzando a caminar para atrás.

— Tampoco es la gran cosa —evadió nuevamente. No le veía ningún progreso a la charla y la paciencia no era precisamente algo que le fluía de forma natural.

— ¡Estoy seguro que te divertirías! —exclamó agitando sus delgados brazos, dispuesto a que aquellos ojos noche volviesen a enfocarlo y que la idea se filtrara a ese cerebro testarudo. Si a él lo veía regando entusiasmo, quizás el moreno se podría contagiar de su vibrante espíritu—. Y podrías poner el trofeo en la repisa donde está Manda, asi otro lustroso premio le haría compañía.

— Taka ya le hace la suficiente compañía —¿Qué le aseguraba que iba a ganar la competencia en el hipotético caso de inmiscuirse en ella? Aunque siendo realistas, en ese aspecto el áureo tenía toda la razón. Naruto entonces paró y sus mejillas comenzaron a inflarse ¡¿Por qué era tan rejego?!

— ¡Eres un teme total! —chilló finamente el rubito, harto de que Sasuke pasara de sus enunciados.

— ¿Por qué estás tan insistente con ese asunto? —preguntó el de melena carbón, con el ceño fruncido y su penetrante mirada dispuesta a sacarle la verdad.

— Es sólo… —obviamente jamás confesaría que era una petición por parte de Kakashi -futuro esposo- sensei—. ¡Creo que es una gran oportunidad-ttebayo!

— No tengo tiempo —dictó para terminar con aquella infructuosa plática y antes de que el rubito pudiese añadir cualquier argumento, aclaró—. El próximo mes hay un torneo de kendo y mi padre insiste en que le dé una paliza a Izuna, el hijo de tío Madara —¡Qué lindo era poder culpar a Fugaku! Asi tenía una excusa perfecta para dos motivos; no inmiscuirse en la patética competencia de su colegio y golpear a su insolente primo por atreverse a decir que su amiguito rubio estaba tan mono, que daban ganas de secuestrarlo.

Y como era predecible el áureo se quedó con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, tan pronto el nombre del progenitor de Sasuke atravesó sus oídos. Ahora sólo era cuestión de contentar a Naruto con un puñado de dulces y unas horas de videojuegos, y no volvería a hacer alusión al circo de ñoños del espantapájaros, del cual jamás tomaría lugar.

— Dejando eso de lado. Me dijeron que hoy habría barbacoa de cerdo para la cena. También me informó mi aniki, que había comprado el nuevo Blu-ray de ese programa de ninjas que tanto adoras —avisó luego de que el rubio dejara su inútil cháchara, mientras ambos continuaban avanzando a la casa del Uchiha, en donde Naruto estaba dispuesto a pasar la tarde. Y pese a que lo deseó con fervor apenas unos minutos atrás, a Sasuke le impresionó no recibir respuesta del áureo. Viró la cabeza percatándose de que ahora él era el adelantado y su solecito yacía con la mirada baja a varios metros de su persona—. Naru…

— ¡No! —exclamó el zorrito, con tal determinación bullendo en sus cuencas azules que casi le provocan dar un traspié el azabache, asustándolo—. Lo siento Sasuke, yo soy el culpable —dijo de inmediato, dando varias zancadas para alcanzar las marfiladas manos de su amigo, dramatizando la ocasión—. Te estoy quitando demasiado tiempo y ahora tienes que decidir entre las actividades de Konoha y las que te exige tu familia —¡¿Qué demonios?!

— Dobe, creo que estás confundiendo la…

— ¡Oh por kami ¿Qué es eso?! —gritó nuevamente el cándido chiquillo interrumpiendo al Uchiha, apuntando imperioso a un lejano punto en el firmamento. Nuestro pálido chico de inmediato volteó y… nada ¿Ahora a qué diablos se estaba refiriendo el Uzumaki? Y cuando Sasuke trató de conseguir una explicación se encontró únicamente con la lejana silueta del zorrito, el que ahora corría sin descanso colina arriba en dirección a su hogar—. ¡Nos vemos mañana, teme! ¡Entrena duro! —gritó, despidiéndose enérgicamente y sin dejar su marcha en ningún instante.

Ese rubio idiota lo había plantado.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Ese día Itachi había arribado a su hogar especialmente cansado. Su vida no era sencilla; muchos pensaban que tratándose del ilustre genio que con tanto ahínco pregonaba su estirpe, todo le sería inusitadamente fácil, pero la verdad era completamente contraria.

Apenas tenía diecinueve años y ya se encargaba de dirigir una buena porción del emporio familiar. Siempre adelantando grados, superando barreras, alzándose sobre cualquier persona, pero en ocasiones lo único que deseaba era ser como cualquier otro joven de su edad; estudiando con empeño pero permitiéndose de igual manera divertirse con amigos o disfrutar de vacaciones, tener una relación que lo hiciese sentir cada día renovado.

Un melancólico suspiro escapó de sus delgados labios. Al menos podía disfrutar de ver el gozo que atiborraba la existencia de su hermanito, de sus ilusiones y de su inocente infancia, bañándose en cándidos sueños y festejando pueriles proezas. Aquel pequeño inmaculado seguramente ya lo esperaba entre la suavidad de los gigantescos sillones de su estancia, acompañado de su simpático amigo blondo, para disfrutar de esa exagerada caricatura de valientes guerreros y batallas épicas.

Apresuró discretamente la marcha, ansioso de ver a su querubín de melenita obscura, el que siempre le regalaba una discreta sonrisa y afectuosas palabras de aliento regadas de admiración.

— ¡Odio a ese maldito rubio tarado! —aunque en ocasiones recordaba, que su otouto no era ninguna encarnación terrestre de la pureza—. ¡¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan imbécil?! ¡Aunque yo soy más idiota por no aclararle las cosas desde el principio! ¡¿Pero cómo le expresó mi repulsión hacía ese espantapájaros del infierno, cuando él sólo se la pasa alagándolo?! ¡Como los detesto a todos!

— Sasuke… —la templada voz ocasionó que todos sus actos y dichos, se paralizaran. Nota mental, no comenzar con un berrinche atestado de malsonantes palabras, en el vestíbulo. Los níveos puños que estaban colisionado contra los almohadones de tonalidades purpura, dejaron su quehacer mientras sus blanquecinos pómulos comenzaban a hervir de vergüenza. Genial, ahora podía agregar otra pizca de tirria a su montaña de homicidas intenciones, por quedar como un niñato majadero y temperamental frente a su distinguido hermano. Algo que obviamente no era su culpa.

— ¡Aniki! —saludó con palpable nerviosismo, tan apenado que su aguda mente no lograba embonar una pretexto para justificar el que estuviese golpeando al indefenso tapiz de la sala—. ¡Llegaste antes de lo planeado! —fue lo único que logró aflorar de su boquita. Al parecer eso que le había dicho el Hyuuga, de que la luna estaba retrograda y las cosas no le iban a salir para nada como quería, era una desconsolada verdad.

— ¿Te peleaste con Naruto-kun? —y al ver como un marcado tic se apoderaba del parpado inferior del pequeño, apenas aludió al güerillo, supo que la mitad de las alteraciones que sufría su hermano era responsabilidad directa del Uzuamki.

— No —dijo claro y sin titubeos—. Es peor que eso.

En la siguiente media hora Sasuke le explicó -haciendo uso de un léxico menos ofensivo- como su improvisado plan para joderle la vida al Hatake, tomó un inadvertido curso, que le ocasionó que el rubio de su corazón se apartara de su persona. Y no es que él fuera dependiente, pero su cuerpo presentaba cierta blonda deficiencia, que exigía la presencia del niño sol lo más que fuese posible.

— Es por ello que la venganza no debe tomarse como un sendero por el cual transitar —declaró Itachi, para de inmediato golpear suavemente la frente del impetuoso menor, al que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender. Como por ejemplo, que existen mejores maneras para atormentar a las personas sin sufrir daños colaterales—. Supongo que luego te pedirá que dejes de ir los domingos a su casa o ya no querrá pasar la noche aquí —su aniki tenía toda la razón ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Naruto es del tipo de personas al que metiéndosele una idea a la cabeza, está infecta cada decisión. Un súbito escalofrío recorrió su delgada espalda.

— Tengo que esclarecerle todo antes de que…

— Aunque en parte tiene razón —interrumpió el de coleta, para conmoción de crío—. Tu listado de actividades extracurriculares ha decaído desde que entraste a cuarto año.

— ¡No es su culpa!

— Cual sea el caso, padre no está feliz con tus progresos —iba a esperar hasta después de la velada para informarle la perspectiva que su progenitor poseía de él, pero aprovechando que el zorrito no estaba presente—. Inclusive el otro día insinuó nuevamente, el asunto de transferirte a una mejor escuela —la misma amenaza. El miedo que lo acosaba desde que rogó por quedarse al lado de su angelito de mirada cielo.

El mayor se permitió que otra sonora exhalación abandonara su boca. No le gustaba ver la estampa atormentada de su hermanito, pero deseaba que en ocasiones sus problemas se pudiesen resolverse de forma tan sencilla como los de él.

— ¿Sabías que Oto fue quien destronó a Konoha de su valorada posición, como el mejor colegio de la zona?

Y con aquella inofensiva pregunta, las contrariedades que requerían mayor priorización quedaban resueltas, pese a que el asunto de la revancha tendría que esperar.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Por nada del universo podía defraudar a su fantástico profesor de cabello platinado. Intentar que Sasuke cambiara de parecer mediante sutiles comentaros había sido infructuoso, rogarle le expondría en demasía y sabía que contarle la verdad únicamente acarrearía un tremendo lío, por lo que necesitaba el consejo de alguien retorcido, acostumbrado a jugar con las ideas y opiniones de quien le conviniera.

— ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor Sai! —y una macabra sonrisa se ensanchó en aquella pálida tez— ¡No sé qué hacer para que acepte dattebayo! —chilló llevándose sus manitas de canela a sus dorados mechones, jalándolos desesperadamente.

A la vista de la mayoría el Amane era un chico excéntrico pero inofensivo, al cual siempre se le salían palabras hirientes por su franqueza excesiva y su absoluta falta de sutileza. Un chiquillo cuyo hobbie era tanto acosar a quienes consideraba adorables y llamativos, como bosquejar irrealistas mundos haciendo uso de cualquier pintura, lápiz o bolígrafo que tuviese disponible; en general alguien tranquilo, quizás hasta solitario.

Pero Naruto sabía que no era así.

Lo había visto haciendo llorar a su abuela cuando le pidió, luego de una rebuscada historia de cómo su tiempo se le agotaba y quería aquel pequeño consuelo para superar mejor sus padecimientos médicos, que lo transfiriera a la misma aula en la que los había colocado a él y a Gaara. Tsunade accedió instantáneamente.

También como Ayame, la chica de la cafetería, siempre le servía una porción extra generosa de postre, con tan sólo comentarle lo linda que se había puesto y como cuando creciera se buscaría una novia igual de encantadora que ella. Ni a él, con sus encandiladores ojitos de mar le despachaban tan bien.

Inclusive Iruka-sensei le dejó ser de los primeros en escoger el puesto del bus durante las excursiones o lo distraía cuando le asignaba la limpieza del aula, con preguntas tontas como _"¿Cuándo va a tener una argolla en su dedo anular, sensei?"_ Luego de eso al castaño se le olvidaba hasta su nombre.

— Claro que te ayudaré, Naruto-chan —afirmó el pequeño paliducho para encanto del rubiales. No se podía resistir a ninguna petición de alguien tan mono como el Uzumaki, y pese a que adoraba con extrema devoción a Gaara, pasar tiempo a solas con el niñito de los ojitos celestes era un placer que no se iba a negar—. Primero debes entender que es lo que funciona en tu objetivo.

— No entiendo —expresó el despistado kitsune.

— Bueno… no a todos les debes decir lo mismo. Un comentario halagador o retarlos, hacerlos sentir lástima o vergüenza, es distinto en cada persona —aclaró encandilado del hecho de que Naruto sacara una pequeña libreta con forma de rana, apuntando con pésima caligrafía cada uno de sus consejos—. También es necesario que entiendas que no es un recurso ilimitado y hay que saber cuándo y en quienes utilizarlo —para muestra, él nunca se atrevería a confundir a su malhumorado taheño o al rayito de sol; en general reservaba sus artimañas para beneficios que podían proporcionarle algunos adultos—. Si lo usas demasiado, gradualmente perderá su efecto y quedaras como un convenenciero —pronunció son absoluta seriedad, borrando por un instante su gastada mueca de pseudo alegría—. Hay que recordar que en la mayoría de las ocasiones la sinceridad es la mejor política.

— ¿Entonces, debería ser franco con el teme?

— No. En el caso de Sasuke-kun debes manipularlo sin ningún tipo de culpa o duda —él sí se lo merecía.

— ¿Y crees que resulte? —y ante las inquietudes del más joven, Sai se limitó a componer otra sonrisa confianzuda, de esas que tan bien se le daban.

— Por supuesto —aquello era tan certero, como que si besaba a su cerecita terminaría con un ojo morado y sangre en su boca—. De hecho te aseguro que será muy sencillo, casi ni tendrás que hablar.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Se asomó discretamente al aula, verificando como sus compañeros se adentraban a su primera jornada extraescolar de estudio.

— Hoy repasaremos matemáticas y luego ciencias naturales —ahí estaba, ese esperpento del cubre bocas, el cual lo había colocado en un delicada situación con su primoroso querubín.

No podía creer que todo su plan se destrozaba ante la mínima alteración en su relación con Naruto, ese rubio tenía un macabro e inexplicable poder sobre su persona. Por lo que luego de aparentar que reconsideró la oferta de Kakashi, averiguaría la forma de tener tranquilo y a su lado al dorado pequeñín.

— Sensei… entonces ¿Sasuke-kun no va a participar con nosotros? —preguntó cierta chica de cabello rosado, atrayendo la atención tanto de su profesor como del espía que estaba colocado entre las sombras del apenas percibido corredor.

La expresión del Hatake se ensombreció durante algunos segundos ¡Gracias a Kami que tenía tapada la mitad de la cara! Al menos asi los infantes presentes no percibirían su enojo ¡Pensar que incluso le había rogado al Uzumaki, había tirado toda su decencia con aquella petición, y ni siquiera ese endiablado niño consiguió que el Uchiha accediera a formar parte del equipo! Toda su credibilidad como docente se quemaba frente a sus cansados ojos carbón.

— Al parecer su agenda no se ajusta a las jornadas de estudio o al día del evento —respondió monocorde, sin delatar toda la vorágine pendencia que asolaba su ánimo.

De no haber accedido a aquella ridícula apuesta, casi estaba seguro que en ese exacto momento su jornada impartida a mayores de edad ya habría finalizado, y él estaría relajándose frente a una deliciosa comida cuyo complemento exigiese alcohol. En lugar de lidiar con los mohines que de vez en vez componía Sakura, a la cual se le escapaban con una garrafal frecuencia, comentarios acerca de que no importaban sus esfuerzos sin el Uchiha presente los derrotarían en un dos por tres. O los constantes bostezos de Shikamaru, el que parecía estar más concentrado en su siesta del medio día que en memorizar formulas, o la acides de Neji, preguntando si el cuarto integrante, ya que el insufrible de Sasuke había declinado la oferta, podía ser su prima. Había que admitir que al menos él señalaba algo sensato; Hinata era una niña muy aplicada, una pena que seguramente no podría contestar a una sola pregunta ya que se desmayaría ante la mínima presión, la cual iba a estar rebosante en un evento de tal envergadura.

Y aunque la desesperación del mayor, al parecer pasaba desapercibida para sus compañeros, era completamente apreciable para cierto chiquillo de cabello e intenciones obscuras. Estaba ahí para acceder a representar a la Hoja y humillar al resto de las escuelas pero… igual podría disfrutar por un rato extra la cara de agonizante bufón del Hatake ¿No?

— Ya te encontré —dijo un timbre que le sonaba a canto celestial. Sasuke giró levemente desde su posición en cuclillas, para encontrarse con la sonriente expresión del zorrito.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó imperioso, rememorando como ese bobalicón de cuencas cerúleas lo dejó botado durante el almuerzo, así como también había salido hecho un bólido tan pronto la campana de la última clase timbró.

— Tenía que resolver un asunto de vida o muerte —expresó enigmático, adquiriendo la misma posición que su amigo de piel blanquecina.

— Luego hablaremos —dijo el Uchiha, dispuesto a ponerse de pie de una vez y decidido a zanjar ese asunto con la prontitud posible, dilucidando en el proceso las cosas son su rubio—. Voy de decirle a Kakashi que…

— De verdad que la escuela te necesita y yo estaría muy orgulloso de que mi mejor y más preciado amigo estuviese en un suceso tan importante —le cortó el más joven, volviendo a exagerar la ocasión. Le gustaba que el Uzumaki le sostuviera las manos, pero era un tanto chocante eso de que le impidiese terminar sus oraciones.

— Naruto, voy a …

— Por favor —y luego su cerebro se desconectó por completo. Aquello era un sueño, hermoso, cálido e inusitado. Los tiernos labios de su angelito descansaban en un tímido toque sobre su blanda mejilla izquierda, luego se alejó rompiendo el contacto, con su carita coloreada de un discreto carmín y volviéndole a insistir que accediera a entrar al concurso.

Lo demás se volvió lejano; se ve a sí mismo traspasando la corrediza puerta del salón y aclarándole a un sorprendido Kakashi que ya era oficial que participaría en lo que él quisiera, pero que no le exigiese quedarse a esa sesión de estudio. Entre el júbilo de la pequeña de ojos jade y el niño de mira cielo -¿Qué hacía Naruto en el pasillo?- el profesor accedió. Luego saliendo levemente de su estado de zombi, tomó la mano del de melena de oro y salió corriendo de la escuela, ese día sin duda todo se veía más hermoso.

Por otro lado, nuestro niño de ojitos azules se quedó con la idea de que las tácticas de Sai eran extremadamente eficaces; luego le tendría que dar su pago al otro morocho, el cual consistía en otro inocente beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Notas

Y para ponerme al día ¡Actualización semi-rápida de "Elementary School"! Espero que el capi fuera de su agrado, pese a que la participación de Kakashi en esta ocasión fue mínima ¡Pero no todo puede estar centrado en él! Que sin los niños la historia no tendría ni nombre XD.

Esta semana también colgué la continuación de "Stupid Love", que creó que pasó medio desapercibida, y ya que he tenido tiempo extra voy a ver si logró tener lo nuevo de "Así nace el Amor" que ya está en sus últimos capítulos jojojo.

Como de costumbre muchísimas gracias a todos los que apoyan este escrito y me animan con sus fantásticos comentarios:

**Zanzamaru****; ****Ang97****; ****Violet Stwy****; ****Hagane Yuuki****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; TheRusso; ****Susana Mode****; ****00Katari-Hikari-chan00****; Miru; ****Kaeru Rei**** y Guest.**

¡Espero leernos pronto y cualquier error me avisan!


	13. Chapter 13

**El conocimiento**

— Vaya… este lugar es impresionante —confesó con cierto pánico transmitido por su dulce voz, tan pronto como descendieron del bus que los había transportado, al recinto que tendría el privilegio de ser la sede de aquel célebre encuentro. El puñado de niñatos no podían estar más de acuerdo con la afirmación de la pequeña Haruno, puesto que la infraestructura de Konoha estaba a años de luz de distancia de la de Oto, para completa repulsión de su histérica directora.

Los elegantes jardines magníficamente cuidados, las instalaciones con arquitectónicos toques vanguardistas, las artísticas decoraciones en las fuentes o quioscos afrancesados, las áreas de cinco estrellas para descansar, comer o jugar; cada espacio destilaba superioridad y riqueza ¡Aquellos críos tenían plasmas en todas las esquinas que les avisaban los cambios de horarios!

Kakashi, poseía una creencia símil a la Senju, y siempre opinó que el nivel de vida no tenía que ser determinante en el éxito escolar o profesional, muchos menos en el desarrollo de las capacidades intelectuales de cada individuo, pero al ver como aquellos chiquillos se paseaban cotorreando de sus vacaciones en algún exótico punto del globo, que sus estudiantes sólo conocería mediante fotografías, intimidaba un tanto.

— ¡Muy bien! La competencia comenzará en treinta minutos para el grupo de sexto, en una hora para los niños de quinto y en hora y media para los de cuarto —pronunció Tsunade con cierto matiz militar, captando la atención de todos sus docentes y estudiantes—. Anko, sígueme. Gai, Kakashi, ustedes puede ir a turistear un rato pero los quiero a tiempo… —en este punto hace una discreta pausa, para dirigirle su mirada atestada de crueles advertencias al Hatake—. La competencia se desarrollará en el teatro principal, está pasando el área de equitación, junto al invernadero de… ¡Busquen un maldito mapa y ahí lo ven, que esto parece más un jodido parque de atracciones que una escuela!

Y así se marchó, furibunda, con Shizune rogándole por calmar su carácter, Anko ignorando su mala leche y sus estudiantes de sexto calándoles repentinamente la inferioridad.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Hay que admitir que este sitio mola bastante —expresó Shikamaru, con un timbre de interés que la mayoría podía asegurar que jamás había transmitido, por lo que los acusadores ojitos del resto de sus compañeros no tardaron en transmitirle la muda advertencia para que se callara ¡Genial! Justo cuando se le ocurría opinar algo, acababa de recordar la razón de su perpetua apatía—. No es como que piense transferirme, mis padres jamás invertirían tanta plata en mi educación, ni aunque lo deseasen.

— Pero ya crees que el Sonido es mejor que la Hoja —lo acusó Sakura, quien desde el arribo parecía destinada a entrar en pánico.

— Las niñas, siempre haciendo conjeturas precipitadas.

— Y tú siempre desmotivando a todos con tu cara de hastío, Shikamaru.

— No peleen, si nuestro destino es la derrota, nada tiene que ver con que ellos sean ricos y nosotros no.

— ¿Cómo que nuestro destino? ¡¿Por qué no piensas en el triunfo, Neji?!

— Porque hay cosas que son simplemente inevitables, Haruno.

— Que fastidiosos son ustedes; me cansa sólo verlos.

— ¿Qué tal si comemos algo antes de la competencia? —dijo Kakashi, tratando de que sus competentes estudiantes no se descuartizaran a destiempo, porque de que aquellos críos comenzaban con un pelea, era aplacar cualquier rencilla o prepararse para la guerra. Todos asintieron furibundos ante la sugerencia de su maestro, quien descubrió extrañado que el único que se había mantenido en paz hasta el momento, era su arrabalero niño de cabello carbón.

Encontraron un pequeño apartado cerca del auditorio, donde en aquel instante seguro que su dirigente rubia rogaba por una aplastante victoria, y comenzaron con la tranquila merienda, rodeados de preciosas flores ornamentales y exóticas estatuillas distribuidas entre verduscos paisajes. Mocosos elitistas.

— Voy por un jugo —dijo Sasuke, hablando por vez primera desde su arribo al Sonido, e indicándole escuetamente a Kakashi, que había visto una máquina expendedora unos metros al frente, logró conseguir algunos minutos de maravillosa soledad.

— ¿Sasuke? —o al menos eso creyó. Estaba a punto de ordenar su amargo té verde, cuando una voz, peligrosamente familiar, pronunció su nombre. Viró ligeramente la cabeza encontrándose con unos tintineantes irises violáceos.

— Suiguetsu.

— ¡Amigo que sorpresa! —¿Cómo era posible? Tenía entendido que el Hozuki estudiaba en aquel lugar, pero dadas las dimensiones del mismo, jamás creyó encontrárselo—. Los otros también se alegraran enormemente de verte.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —y entonces lo sintió, al tiempo en que su tímpano reventaba, como su cuello era comprimido por unos firmes brazos que se colgaban de él.

— ¡Karin, suéltame! —¡¿Qué esa niña jamás hallaría otra forma de saludarlo, que arrojársele?! ¡Ya le encantaría que cierto blondo tuviese ese tipo de tratos con su persona!

— No puedo creer que mi amado Sasuke-kun, haya venido a visitarme.

— ¡Que te apartes de…!

— Sasuke, hola —al escuchar aquel tono de eterna armonía, supo que el grupito de fenómenos había sido completado.

— Juugo.

Ahí rodeándolo yacían sus… digamos amigos de alcurnia, el tipo de chicos con los que su padre insistía en que hiciera migas, puesto que su brillante futuro cubierto de oro, le proveería estatus y posibilidades que escasos chiquillos contemplarían a esa tierna edad. Para ser francos no le desagradaban del todo, eran de los pocos niños con los que soportaba hablar durante las aburridas fiestas de gala que realizaba o a las que era invitado su clan, y pese a que les tenía cierta empatía, para nuestro minino negruzco la única compañía, externa su estirpe, imprescindible era cierto bocón de sedoso cabello claro y ojitos como pozos de agua pura, todos los demás se podían ir al demonio.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que finalmente te transferirías? —inquirió el de cabello blancuzco, picándole un moflete al tiempo en que acababa con su paciencia; Suigetsu jamás entendería que violar su espacio personal era equivalente a un golpiza.

— ¿Es verdad Sasuke-kun? —tan terco con eso de magullar su pulcra piel, como Karin lo estaba con usarlo de percha.

— No me cambié de escuela, sólo estoy de visita —indicó dedicándole a ese par una airosa mirada, que exigía el que se apartasen al menos un metro de su estampa sublime—. Vine a la competencia —tan rápido como aquellas palabras cobraron coherencia para sus inesperados acompañantes, una risilla, sínica y escandalosa, logró que el semblante aun milagrosamente pacifico del Uchiha frunciera sus delicadas cejas.

— ¿Entonces vienes de parte de Konoha? —preguntó Suigetsu todavía sin poder contener la bulla—. Oh Uchiha, no tienes oportunidad.

— ¡Cállate, retrasado! Deja que Sasuke-kun conserve las esperanzas el tiempo que él guste.

— ¿Ustedes saben contra quien nos enfrentaremos? —no era habitual que Karin lo infravalorara.

— Los estás viendo —respondió orgulloso el Hozuki, era momento de regresar la burla.

— Entonces creo que no habrá mayor desafío.

— ¡Eres un mugroso petulante! —, sí, seguía siendo igual de divertido encrespar el mocoso con mandíbula de tiburón; estaba a punto de despedirse del trio, mejor ahora que cuando estuviese parcialmente sordo por culpa de los insultos desproporcionados del albino, casi tan fuertes como los reclamos y alabanzas de la pelirroja, y regresar a terminar sus alimentos como correspondía, cuando notó que efectivamente la información que acababa de obtener aún era incompleta.

— ¿Quién es el cuarto? —preguntó a Juugo, a quien parecía que jamás abandonaría la tranquilidad, y supo que las cosas comenzaban a pintarse problemáticas cuando la serena sonrisa del de cabello anaranjado se cubrió de presunción.

— Soy yo, Sasuke-kun —un timbre completamente irritante para su psiquis.

— Kimimaru.

¡Ja! Más le valía a Naruto el que lo recibiera con otro beso al finalizar aquel tedioso día, porque tolerar al Kaguya* realmente era un tarea épica; aquel niñato insufrible poseedor de un terrible complejo de superioridad, quien catalogaba estrictamente la excelencia y para quien el noventa por cierto de los individuos no eran otra cosa que mediocres predestinados a ser desechables. Toda una caja de monería el pequeñín, y pensaban que Sasuke tenía una autoestima cargante.

— ¡Pero que grata sorpresa! —y para causarle más nauseas, ahora arribaba la pútrida cereza del pastel—. El ilustre Sasuke Uchiha finalmente se ha dignado a pisar mi noble institución —avanzando con un paso sutil, escudriñándolo con su ambarina mirada y luciendo una venenosa sonrisa, el sujeto que si bien era sólo el causante indirecto de su incomoda jornada, podría ser el total responsable de que su idílica infancia terminara en desastre. Orochimaru llegó donde sus niños trofeo, y pasando de ellos intentó palmear el sedoso cabello de aquel Uchiha; el último vástago de aquella ilustre familia, el mocosuelo que se resistía a ser preparado en su glorioso plantel, prefiriendo los tratos irresponsables de cierta Senju. Claro, como era de esperarse aquel niñato repelió su acción dentro de los límites de la cortesía retrocediendo un par de pasos antes de siquiera rozarlo, sin despegarle su furibunda mirada ónice en ningún segundo—. Vamos pequeño no sea tan arisco; que diría tu padre si viese tal hostilidad en contra de un buen socio.

— Lamento el no poder fingir cordialidad con quien no me simpatiza, Orochimaru-san —tan encantador como Itachi. Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que lo dejaría tranquilo tan fácilmente.

— De cualquier forma espero que tu estadía sea grata, mi querido Sasuke-kun —dijo haciendo chasquear los dedos, dejándole en claro a sus alumnos que era momento de retirarse, componiendo una burlesca reverencia para aquel crío del averno, al cual le fascinaría tener bajo su vigilia—. Y no te preocupes, le haré llegar los resultados de hoy a Fugaku; quizás asi entienda lo mal que ha hecho en mandar a su precioso retoño a un lugar de tan baja categoría.

No se molestó en emitir otro dicho, puesto que las cosas eran claras en su pueril mentecilla; era ganar o despedirse de la única persona que hacía vibrar su existencia. A él nadie lo amedrentaba y salía airoso.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Sus pequeños eran buenos, excelentes, todo un orgullo que rejuvenecía su gastado espíritu; lastimosamente su competencia seguía por arriba de ellos.

Ahora mientras sus estudiantes de quinto año quedaban descalificas frente a los chicos de Kumo*, las esperanzas comenzaban a incinerarse. Apenas y habían llegado a cuartos de final, al menos el grupo de Mitarashi perdió en el último encuentro frente a Oto. Un suspiro cargado de impotencia abandonó sus labios bermellón ¿Cuándo Konoha recuperaría su prestigio?

— No es tu culpa, Tsunade —¡Perfecto! Lo que necesitaba; los irónicos comentarios de cierta víbora justo detrás de su oído—. De cualquier forma, no está en el futuro de aquellos chiquillos ser personas de éxito.

— Cállate de una buena vez, maldita serpiente rastrera —jamás volvería a sentarse en la grada de docentes y directivos; ahí únicamente era un blanco fácil para las infecciosas burlas de Orochimaru, al cual no se le despegaba aquel mohín de enfermiza alegría de su pálida tez.

— Vamos vieja amiga —insistió el de largo cabello azabache; fastidiar a la Senju era un verdadero placer—. Después de todo el único milagroso éxito que has tenido es tu propio hijo —aquel brillante hombre, que se había encargado de arrebatarle la plaza que siempre aspiró en la universidad del fuego hace tanto ayeres—. Es una lástima que aquellos extraordinarios hechos no estén destinado a repetirse —y por lo cual tendría que mortificar hasta el cansancio a la mujer que lo había parido—. He escuchado que tu nieto no es muy brillante que digamos.

Podía decir lo que quisiera de ella, de su escuela, de cualquier otro mocoso insignificante ¡Pero que no osara a mencionar a su solecito, porque su cadavérica cara iba a colorear de morado y azul intenso!

— No te atrevas a hablar de ni niño —dijo, y aquellos dedos finos se fueron directo al cuello del traje sastre, estrujándolo lentamente. Vaya, estaba incluso más ofendida que cuando invitó a Jiraiya a beber, regresándole un impertinente salido por esposo, cuya abominable cantidad de licor en el cuerpo impedía el flujo de cualquier atisbo de decencia.

— ¿No es algo primitivo y vergonzoso recurrir a la violencia? —expresó irónico, pese a que en realidad temía porque el nacarado puño de la rubia terminase impactando en su rostro, aunque… sería tan hilarante que expulsaran a Konoha por culpa de la temperamental Senju.

— Tsunade-sama —escuchó la blonda, aquel tono aburrido que ahora destacaba por el ligero toque de reprimenda que incluía, y el cual logró que finalmente dejara de amedrentar a la serpiente ¡Kami, le urgía un calmante!—. Orochimaru —y ante el segundo llamado, aquella viperina mirada se dignó a apreciar finalmente al sujeto que evitó el que fuese masacrado por la de almendrados irices.

— ¿Kakashi? —aquello debe ser un chiste, uno que le hace soltar una inoportuna risa de satisfacción, especialmente cuando aprecia el emblema de la hoja en el gafete del Hatake—. ¿No me digas que lo tienes a él dentro de la nómina? —¿Así que ese era el viejo conocido de Tsunade? Vaya que la vida se divertía dándole maquiavélicos escarmientos—. Dime ¿Ha cuantos pequeños has hecho llorar? —rio, y con ello el semblante del de cabello platinado adoptó un mueca de ira homicida equiparable a la mujer de coletas; era hora de la retirada—. Es tan divertido estar con ustedes, pero es hora del espectáculo, por lo que si me disculpan —mejor desaparecer ahora y seguir burlándose luego de la completa derrota de la Hoja, cuando la cólera de ese par fuese aplacada por la vergüenza, a clausurar el evento con un el labio reventado.

— Ese hombre es peor para mi hígado que la reserva de mi despacho.

— No se preocupe Tsunade-sama —calmó Kakashi—. Por suerte, alguien aún más insufrible está compitiendo —y por primera vez el profesor sintió aquella malsana necesidad de arrasar con la competencia.

— ¿De verdad crees que tu grupo pueda salir victorioso? —definitivamente aquella triste sonrisa de resignación no iba para nada con la inquebrantable voluntad de su directora. Era momento de animarla un poco.

— Créame, cierto participante preferiría asesinar a todos antes que perder.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— …Yamagata, Yamaguchi y Yamanashi* —contestó en perfecto orden alfabético, aquella pregunta con la que se embolsaban cinco puntos extras, dejando una brecha con sus rivales a cada segundo más amplia. Aniquilarlos no era una opción, era el único camino—. Siguiente —dijo altanero.

Cada vez que se disponía un encuentro, un representante de ambos colegios pasaba para realizar las preguntas en conjunto. Y Shizune, quien fungía como la anfitriona de su escuela, todavía no salía de su estupor pese a que ya era la última prueba de aquello críos, una extrañeza en la que se había sumergido igualmente Kabuto.

La sorpresa del día, los pequeños de cuarto año de Konoha eran verdaderamente dotados.

A Sasuke no se le despegaba su fatua mueca, disfrutando de la tirria que ensombrecía los albinos rasgos de Kimimaru al otro extremo del escenario; Suigetsu y Juugo no le quitarían la palabra únicamente por derrotarlos en un certamen insignificante y Karin, bueno ella seguramente celebraría con un énfasis enfermizo su victoria, por lo que sus relaciones interpersonales no se verían afectadas. Volteó ligeramente apreciando a su propio equipo, al cual también se le reflejaba la satisfacción en sus tiernos rasgos.

Las reglas eran simples; cada cuestión tenía un valor distinto que oscilaba desde uno hasta los cinco puntos, tras finalizar ochenta preguntas quien tuviese el puntaje mayor, ganaba. Y para no depender únicamente de uno o dos de los participantes, todos los críos debían contestar al menos doce preguntas y ninguno más de dos veces seguidas. El Uchiha, quien se había encargado de analizar las fortalezas de su propio equipo, tenía muy presente que las cuestiones de lógica y números eran para Shikamaru, sociales para Neji y lengua para Sakura, y todo en lo que ellos se trabaran él se encargaría de responderlo. Eso no era complicado luego de haber memorizado sus libros de texto… estudiar con Naruto podía ser magistralmente repetitivo.

Kakashi suspiró victorioso ante sus prodigiosos estudiantes -primera vez que sentía alguna sensación benigna respecto a ellos, que raro-. Sí, al principio le había importado un comino un evento tan insignificante y banal, pero ahora que sabía que la competencia no era otro que Orochimaru, las cosas se tornaban interesantes. Él, quien se negaba a creer en el karma, destino o alguna ilógica suerte cósmica, apenas podía concebir que otro improbable encuentro ocurriese por el mero hecho de trasladar su plaza a aquella mugre primaria. Aquel hombre de largo cabello tan negro como su alma, llegó a impartirle clases cuando apenas era un mocoso arisco pero inseguro, que transitaba temeroso por los amplios y tétricos corredores de su facultad. El tipo de personaje cuyo incentivo para despertar dichoso cada mañana, es saber que haría de la experiencia de sus alumnos un infierno; especialmente de los predilectos de Minato.

¡Ja! Mira que presenciarlo tantos años después, con una seriedad en su perfil que intentaba camuflar desesperadamente el coraje por saberse inferior, gracias a un puñado de chiquillos pobretones ¡Vaya deleite! Con razón su jefa ya comenzaba a alistar el sake para el brindis, aunque esa vieja… seguro que de fracasar igual sería excusa para perderse en el alcohol ¿Y cómo había ingresado semejante botella a un colegio?

Pero los minutos pasaban y el evento comenzaba a emparejarse, logrando que el pulso de todos los presentes se tornase insufrible. Sasuke arrugó sus finas cejas, cuando Juugo se achacó cuatro puntos por saberse cinco especies autóctonas de Hokkaido*, y ahora luego de la interrogante setenta y nueve, la victoria se limitaría al trepidante desenlace.

— Pregunta final —expuso la parca voz de Kabuto, aún incrédulo de que los estudiantes de su exclusiva institución no hubiesen destrozado a esos mocosos mugrientos—. Por tres puntos, cuatro equivalentes a cuatro dieciseisavos.

Tan pronto como la última silaba abandonó la boca del de gafas, el agudo sonido de la campanilla que daba el derecho a responder inundó el espacio. Sasuke tenía básicamente la mano pegada al mugre timbre. Él no podía responder, había agotado sus oportunidades, por lo que en milésimas de segundó digirió sus obscuros pozos a Shikamaru, él que hasta ese momento parecía más interesado en analizar la compleja y carísima estructura de iluminación que se costeaba esa elegante estructura, a participar en la competencia. Las miradas se encontraron, y Nara siendo el brillante niño que era, entendió de inmediato la homicida advertencia que le dirigía el de cabello negro.

— Que problemático —chasqueó, pero prefería gastar saliva a lidiar con el enojo de ese maniático obsesivo—. Un cuarto, dos octavos, ocho treintaidosavos y dieciséis eh… ¿Sesentaicuatroavos? —pronunció con dificultad y luego vislumbró a los jueces del evento, la inestable sonrisa de Shizune lo confundió por un instante.

— Konoha es la ganadora en la categoría de cuarto año —dijo oficialmente la morena y los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar. Especialmente los de Sakura, quien para absoluta cólera de Karin, se arrojaba sinvergüenza al Uchiha, apretujándolo insaciable.

— ¡En tu cara, reptil infeliz! —¡Oh Senju, siempre tan madura!

— Tsunade, creo que se te ha olvidado que únicamente saliste victoriosa en uno de tres encuentros, los otros fueron logros para el Sonido —precisamente los que menos le interesaban, al parecer aquel mocoso siempre se resistiría a estar bajo su tutela. Lo mejor era retirarse, disfrutar de sus logros y de los bipolares gestos de la blonda, antes de que ésta descubriese la verdadera envergadura de su frustración—. No esperes otra confabulación divina, que conjunte chicos que obviamente escaparon de tu retrogrado sistema educativo, el próximo año —y sin más, se perdió rumbo al pódium donde en algunos minutos se haría la entrega de trofeos.

— Ese maldi…

— Seguro que nos irá mejor —antes de que pudiese comenzar a soltar la soez jerga que se le antojaba cada que Orochumaru estaba presente, aquel alentador comentario la hizo dirigir sus cuentas de caramelo al Hatake—. Hemos destrozado su principal fortaleza —declaró con una pequeña sonrisa que su indispensable cubrebocas de encargaba de ocultar—. Ahora nuestros niños no se sentirán inferiores, y la seguridad, juega un papel vital en este tipo de eventos.

Era verdad; sus pequeños nunca más se trabarían, no dudaría y no caerían en la desesperación.

— Tsunade-sama —escuchó el gozoso timbre de Shizune, la cual corría hasta su ubicación en compañía de sus victoriosos querubines.

— ¡Oh mis pequeñas adoraciones! No tienen idea de cómo han glorificado mi existencia hoy —expresó para aquellas criaturitas cuya devoción por el estudio y por su escuela habían dado sus precioso frutos y…

— Entonces ¿Nos darán algún premio? —Sasuke, aquel demonio pendenciero le tenía que hacer recordar que no estaba ahí precisamente por gusto ¡Vaya que el mocoso sabía arruinar el momento!—. Y no me estoy refiriendo a ese inservible pedazo de metal pintado de dorado —y el cual se encargaba de esparcir su ponzoñosa mentalidad entre sus inocentes compañeritos. Los ojos de todos los infantes brillaron de ilusión.

— A mí me gustaría una muñeca ¡O un vestido! —propuso Haruno, adornando su cara con una inmensa sonrisa que complementaba sus coloreados mofletes ¿Ignoraba que se podía pedir algo mono de ganar?

— Acaba de salir un juego estupendo —Neji no era ambicioso o convenenciero, pero le pareció por demás justa la propuesta del Uchiha, en el mundo todo debía tener un equilibrio.

— ¿Qué tal un pase para poder ocupar una cama de la enfermería por un mes? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Un peligroso tic comenzaba a vibrar incansable bajo el ojo izquierda de la rubia ¡Críos del averno! ¡Lo único que iba a recibir era un buen porrazo!

— Mis pequeños colibríes, esa no es la forma de actuar —dijo con una aplaste seriedad Kakashi y todo los niños callaron, no por el tono del mayor, sino por el insólito mote cariñoso que les había dedicado. La directora sonrió nuevamente al ver como los había tranquilizado su capacitado sensei. Era una fortuna contar con maestros que se encargaran de inculcar humildad—. Deben de pedir las cosas por favor, para que los podamos recompensar por su increíble participación —por la cara descompuesta tanto de la morena como de su jefa, estaba seguro que luego pagaría con creces aquel chascarrillo, pero por el momento lo único que deseaba era torturar un poco a la áurea—. Tsunade-sama estará gustosa de invitarlos, únicamente con sus honorarios, a un buffet de postres —ahora que se atreviera a retractarse frente a la carita ilusionada de sus insufribles pupilos. Dulce venganza.

* * *

Notas

*Kaguya, es el apellido de Kimimaru.

*Kumo, significa nube.

*Yamagata, Yamaguchi y Yamanashi, son prefecturas de Japón, en orden alfabético serían las últimas tres.

* Hokkaidō es la segunda isla más grande de Japón.

¡Y finalmente retomo este fic XD! Espero que le haya agradado el capi, que con suerte pronto volveré a actualizar, a ver qué tan productivo resulta el mes, que ahora el tiempo -o la falta dé- no va a ser un aparente obstáculo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen mandando su invaluable apoyo en forma de review:

**Zanzamaru****; ****alessa-vulturi****; ****chizuruchan1999****; ****Susana Mode****; natzumy08; Buu; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****Violet Stwy****; Hikari; ****shameblack****; ****00Katari-Hikari-chan00**** y Kiki. **

¡Cuídense mucho y cualquier error me avisan!


	14. Chapter 14

**El dibujo**

Él, quien jamás se sintió vinculado a una persona o lugar, adoraba el tiempo que pasaba dentro de su escuela más que cualquier otro. Todavía podía recordar nítidamente su primer día en la primaria Konoha.

Era un pequeño que apenas conocía de interacción humana, al cual le costaba hablar y a quien su pasividad le había cargado cantidad de problemas. Había perdido a sus padres a una edad por demás tierna, apenas tenía tres años cuando ellos fallecieron y quien se hizo de su custodia fue Danzou, su abuelo. Aquel vejete amargado siempre lo observó o como un lastre o como un sirviente; no era secreto que lo despreciaba, así como tampoco que parecía en eterno conflicto con el mundo, especialmente con los colores, por lo que se le hizo sencillo convertir su vida en un estricto régimen monocromático. Sus primeros recuerdos fueron tristes y empañados de gris. Y así pudo seguir, si su amable tío Yamato no hubiese dado con él. El castaño de inmediato se lo llevó, asi viviese en un pequeño apartamento, su tiempo fuese escaso y tuviera que comprar un libro para saber cómo lidiar con un chiquillo, no iba a permitir que siguiese bajo la enfermiza vigilia de aquel anciano.

Tres semanas después y ya con seis años cumplidos, el querubín de piel lechosa comenzó a ir a clases.

No era idiota y sabía que el colegio era el lugar donde estimularían su materia gris. Para ser sinceros, ya sabía leer un tanto, la única consecuencia positiva de su convivencia con el mayor. Por lo que en primera instancia estuvo seguro que se aburriría de lo lindo en aquel sitio, cuya única función era brindarles conocimiento y orientación.

— Espero que te vaya muy bien, diviértete, aprende mucho y has muchos amigos —dijo Yamato luego de la ceremonia de bienvenida, al dejarlo en su salón, mientras despeinaba un poco su obscura melena.

— ¿Amigos?

Entonces cayó en cuanto que no estaría sólo, que había otra veintena de pequeñuelos al igual que él y que las clases, no eran pasar horas y horas de silencio memorizando datos, que estaba permitido preguntar, reírse, cantar y jugar.

— Muy bien pequeños ¿Qué les parecer si nos organizamos en parejas? Ahora tomen uno de los libros para colorear y juntos, llénenlo de color —indicó la tierna Kurenai-sensei, como primer actividad introductoria. Nunca imaginó que un maestro pudiese ser tan gentil.

Veía como todos rápidamente se juntaban con quien más les llamaba la atención; intentó acercarse a un rubito, atraído por su brillante y sedosa cabellera y su interminable risa, esperanzado de que aquel niño que parecía dichoso con todo quisiese desempeñar aquella tarea a su lado. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar su hombro…

— Es mío —dijo un morenito, rodeándolo con sus brazos y quebrando un contacto que jamás sucedió.

— ¡Yo no soy tuyo, Sasu-baka!

— Mira, tengo colores que brillan en la obscuridad.

— Yo quiero, yo quiero ¡Yo quiero dattebayo! —ok, ese par era extraño, aunque el áureo seguía causándole mucha curiosidad.

Sus ojos obscuros volvieron a pasarse por el aula llena de colores, descubriendo para su desgracia que ya todos poseían compañero; nuevamente era excluido, aún en aquel mundo de inocencia su existencia continuaba siendo de un opaco interminable.

— ¿Quieres… colorear conmigo? —aquella vocecita, tímida y aterciopelada, le hizo levantar la cabeza al instante, descubriendo a un pequeño que sencillamente era su opuesto; era un angelito de fulgentes mechones bermellón y ojos de un enigmático verde esmeralda, de piel blanca e impoluta, en la cual contrastaba de maravilla el ligero rosado de sus pómulos y quien para aderezar más su propia estampa, vestía primorosas telas de algodón en tonos pastel. Tan distinto a él, que parecía un garabato hecho únicamente con grafito.

— Yo… —pero aún con tanta suerte, dudaba poder estar al lado de aquel niño de arcoíris—. No traje colores —confesó acongojado.

— Te puedo prestar los míos —¡Vaya día de sorpresas! Tampoco se le venía a la mente cual fue la última -o primera- ocasión en la que su boca de curvo en un gesto de dicha. El pequeño taheño tomó su pálida mano, guiándolo a su mesita para comenzar a trabajar.

— Mi nombre es Sai.

— Yo soy…

— ¡Auch!

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su cráneo y los recuerdos se esfumaron al instante. El Amane al momento llevó una mano a la zona afectada, así como también varios chicos que pasaban a su lado preguntaron por su condición.

— Estoy bien, sólo una leve contusión —declaró con una escabrosa sonrisa y todos se alejaron. Era la última vez que se perdía en sus memorias mientras iba caminando rumbo al colegio ¡Había chocado contra ese poste tres veces en la semana! Y digamos que los hematomas no pasaban precisamente desapercibido en él. Como siguiese accidentándose alguien creería que sufría de violencia doméstica.

Volvió la vista al frente y advirtió que de un llamativo auto purpura, descendía un pelirrojo, cuyas mejillas casi habían adoptado el tono de su cabello. Ese día Temari-san lo había obligado a modelar un adorable trajecito marinero. Al parecer seguiría sufriendo accidentes, porque evitar que su mentecilla se perdiera en cualquier imagen referente al Sabaku, era imposible.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¿Qué es esa mugre? —escuchó y no pudo evitar que su entrecejo se frunciera o sus dientes colisionaran. Pensar que sólo cuatro días le duró el gusto de recibir cientos de mimos y halagos por parte del blondo, para que a menos de una semana su heroica participación en aquel inmundo certamen de conocimiento, fuese olvidada por su tarado zorrito.

— Es un jardín, usuratonkachi —explicó desdeñoso, examinando mejor su obra y percatándose de que afectivamente, su talento en la pintura era nulo.

— Pues sólo veo manchas —dijo Naruto llevándose un manchado dedito a los labios—. Y ni siquiera de colores bonitos.

— ¡Como si tú pudieras hacer algo mejor, dobe!

Gritos y peleas. En definitiva los prefería a incursionar en otro evento, cuyos resultados condicionaran su permanencia en aquella escuela de los mil males. La grisácea mirada del mayor se pasaba tranquila por el aula, verificando que todos sus estudiantes estuviesen dedicados a elaborar un adorable paisaje y que ninguno se sacara un ojo con algún pincel o terminara intoxicado por ingerir pintura; la hora del arte volvía y desde el evento en donde la cabeza del Uzumaki se tiñó de escarlata, atendía casi de forma paranoica cualquier detalle que pudiese finalizar en la sala de emergencias. Esos mocosos de verdad que le estaban restando años de vida.

Y mientras Kakashi luchaba por permanecer centrado en sus estudiantes, tratando de ignorar las pecaminosas páginas de su nueva novela, la que compró apenas unas horas atrás, Gaara se hallaba al otro lado del aula, llenando de tonalidades cálidas su lienzo. Estaba ansioso por plasmar un mundo sereno, en donde el fulgor del sol lo inundara todo y el cielo se mostrase infinito y en paz, un universo extenso, de tesoros escondidos, en donde ninguna hermana mayor con un obvio retraso mental lo obligase a vestir tonalidades rosadas o encaje.

— ¿No es… algo seco? —aunque claro, su visión de mundo estaría expuesto a la crítica.

— Me gustan los desiertos —contestó a su profesor, sin dejar su labor en ningún segundo—. Son tranquilos, cálidos y pueden albergar paraísos.

— Entiendo —¿Por qué los niños a su cargo tenían que ser tan escabrosos? Como desearía atender críos normales que se limitasen a plasmar trilladas montañitas—. Pero eso es sólo un remolino de ocre con diamantina dorada —opinó sin intención alguna por ofender al infante ¡Craso error! Supo que había fallado cuando Gaara le dirigió una miradita triste, cargada de consternación—. Jeje ¡Aunque tu uso del marrón es sorprendente!

Sí, seguía sin tener el tacto adecuado con sus mocosuelos.

— ¡Eres muy talentoso, Sai-kun!

Gracias a Kami no tuvo que seguir fingiendo interés en el trabajo del cobrizo, ya que con aquel grito, cortesía de Ino, todos en el aula de inmediato viraron sus cabezas en dirección al rinconcito, del que siempre se apoderaba el Amane durante la hora de artes plásticas. Dos segundos más tarde la mar de enanos rodeaba al paliducho.

— ¡Wow! Eso es impresionante Sai.

— ¡Sai, tú sí que eres talentoso! No como el teme.

— ¡Quieres callarte de una buena vez, usuratonkachi!

Y así como los alagados aumentaban, igual la expectación del sensei, quien tuvo que admitir que hace tiempo que algo no lo sorprendía tan gratamente. Aquel crío había matizado una esplendorosa casita cubierta de fantasiosos colores que emulaban un precioso jardín, un bosquejo de cuento de hadas. Quizás el trazo no era del todo perfecto y la mayoría de detalles se limitaban a manchas estratégicamente colocadas, pero considerando que era el trabajo de un chiquillo de poco más de década de edad, era llanamente maravilloso.

— Bueno todos regresen a sus lugares e intenten seguir el ejemplo de Sai-kun —indicó el Hatake, controlando aquella aglomeración, mientras seguía apreciando sutilmente la capacidad del de cuencas negras; seguro que eso impresionaría al resto del profesorado.

Sai quien no emitió palabra alguna desde que la observación lo transformó en el bicho de exhibición del aula, se limitaba a mantener su pronunciadamente falsa mueca de alegría. Él ya conocía sus aptitudes y no requería la opinión de nadie de ahí.

— Es lindo —excepto la de aquel que hacía a su cabecita convertirse en un océano de genuinas confusiones. Gaara finalmente había logrado acercarse a la obra de su compañero, descubriendo que en verdad aquel acosador era virtuoso. Como le encantaría plasmar sus ideas con tal maestría.

— ¿De verdad… te gusta? —dijo, con un ligero temblor en el labio inferior, incrédulo de que algo tan simple pudo haber maravillado a su cerecita.

— Sí —reafirmó el de gemas verduscas—. Es muy bueno… me recuerda a algo —confesó, llevándose sus deditos al mentón y analizando más profundamente el cuadro.

— ¿A tu casa?

— Es cierto, es como… —entonces captó a plenitud la sugerencia. El rojillo sintió un escalofrió—. ¿Sabes dónde vivo? —ahora recordaba porque evitaba el contacto con Sai.

— Temari-san tiene un jardincito muy mono —y aquella respuesta volvió a dejarlo helado, especialmente cuando percibió el ilusionado brillo en la perlas noche del Amane. A partir de mañana en su mochila guardaría un discreto _bat_.

— De verdad dibujas muy bien —volvió a hacer énfasis en las habilidades del moreno, intentando apartar de sí la mala imagen de que alguien lo seguía camino a su hogar. Sí el paliducho ya mostraba tales extravagancias a los diez, no quería ni imaginarse cuando fuese mayor de edad; quizás debería mudarse o ir a todos los templos de la ciudad y rogar por dejar de ser su objeto de interés.

— Si te gusta tanto te lo regalo —entonces escuchó el ofrecimiento, encarando de inmediato al autor y encontrándose con un mueca inusitadamente sincera.

Sabía que ese día una vivaracha inspiración se había instalado en su psiquis, logrando con ello concretar un trabajo que contuviese el mismo brío y colorido que su exótico y adorable taheño, por lo que nada lo haría más feliz que darle aquel dibujo al niño que tanto le fascinada, el que lo había introducido, inconscientemente, a su pasión por la pintura.

— Gracias —aceptó el Sabaku con un encantador tinte desplegándose por sus mejillas y Sai únicamente se limitó a componer una sonrisa genuina.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¿Exponer mi dibujo frente a todo el colegio? —no era su costumbre repetir lo obvio, de hecho captaba bastante bien cualquier idea de inmediato, pero luego de escuchar tal sugerencia por parte de su maestro, sus neuronas se negaban a procesar las palabras.

— Exacto —contestó el Hatake, quien le había pedido que se quedase un momento durante el almuerzo, para discutir ciertos asuntos sobre sus habilidades plásticas—. Los alumnos de Anko-sensei son bastante buenos en artes manuales y generalmente ellos monopolizan el periódico mural y la zona de reconocimientos, claro, en aquella área —no era su costumbre el ansiar de forma obsesa el reconocimiento generalizado como docente, pero de sólo imaginar la cara de pondrían todos en aquella institución del averno, al saber que sus alumnos no sólo eran un puñado de mocosos pendencieros, sino un puñado de mocosos pendencieros con habilidades extraordinarias y la tutela ideal, algo en su interior se inquietaba. Especialmente cuando pensaba en la bella cara de admiración que compondría el adorable Iruka-sensei… o cuando fuera a mofarse de Asuma.

— Me alaga, sensei, pero yo… —le había prometido a Gaa-chan su dibujo ¡Era un regalo para Gaara! Y sólo los dioses sabían a los extremos que estaba dispuesto a llegar por complacer al bermejo.

— Así también podría aspirar a ganar el premio trimestral que otorga Tsunade-sama —así que el niñato se ponía reacio ¿No? Él tenía sus métodos de convencimiento—. ¡Un lindo estuche de arte! —y quizás el Amane era el rey de la hipocresía, pero por la mueca de sorpresa que compuso por una milésima de segundo, supo que aquello verdaderamente lo había tentado.

Estaba en una encrucijada. Por una parte decepcionar a su gema preciosa le partiría el corazón y por la otra… su tío no era exactamente rico; de hecho él no tenía pinturas o colores en su hogar, no podía costearse tales lujos, todos sus ahorros terminaban en el fondo de vacaciones ¡¿Por qué creen que caminaba diez cuadras en lugar de tomar el bus?! Razones por las cuales aprovechaba al máximo el material del que disponía Konoha. Pero saber que ahora podía aspirar a plasmar sus ideas fuera de un aula… era casi irresistible— ¿Puedo… hacer otro trabajo? —cuestionó rápidamente, ya que parecía que su maestro pronto se desesperaría con su mutismo e indecisión—. ¡Prometo que mañana estaría listo antes de que Tsunade-sama pase a juzgar los trabajos! —aclaró adelantándose a lo que mayor pudiese opinar nada.

¿Por qué los chiquillos tenían que complicarlo todo? Tan fácil que sería darle el trabajo de la hora pasada y fin. Kakashi observó el ruego impregnado en el mohín del pequeño de piel lechosa—. Está bien —confirió—. Pero espero una pieza de la misma calidad.

— Le aseguro que dejará a todos con la boca abierta.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Su mirada gris se paseó por enésima ocasión sobre su elegante reloj de pulsera, descubriendo que otros cinco minutos habían transcurrido. Aire caliente salió de su respingada nariz. Ese mocoso le había asegurado que ya sólo le faltaba un detalle a su nueva obra, algo insignificante que terminaría durante el descanso, justo antes de que la Senju se reuniera en el pasillo principal, en compañía de otros profesores -específicamente Mitarashi y Umino- a decidir cuál era la pieza artística más sobresaliente de aquel periodo. Cosa que ocurrió hace casi veinte minutos y que por desgracia, no podía seguir postergando.

— Kakashi, así que por lo visto tus alumnos adoptaron aquella impuntualidad que te hace legendario ¿No? —se burló la de mechones purpuras, incrédula de que algún trabajo de un grado inferior, pudiese ser más asombroso que las maravillosas maquetas que lograban sus renacuajos, por lo que a su consideración, aquella espera era completamente infructífera.

— Kakashi —y ahora era momento de escuchar la perorata de su honorable directora—. ¿Seguro que Amane terminó su trabajo? —no, para nada, pero era mejor tener fe y cuándo ésta se agotase, podía torcer un pequeño y pálido cuello.

— No se alarme, Tsunade-sama, probablemente Sai-kun está a punto de arribar —Iruka, siempre fungiendo se bálsamo, apaciguando cualquier tensión con su irresistible sonrisa, pese a que él igualmente cargaba con la responsabilidad de enaltecer a sus alumnos, los que se esforzaron en componer un adorable collage de macarrones.

Sonrió nervioso ¡Otros cuatros minutos habían transcurrido! ¡¿Dónde estaba ese mugriento…?!

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —alguien seguiría con vida—. Lamento mucho el retraso, pero necesitaba algo de color para los detalles finales —dijo el infante que arribara con la respiración errática y un pequeño cuaderno de dibujo bajo su brazo derecho, el cual pese a estar abierto por la mitad, escondía su contenido gracias a una hoja de estraza. Tan pronto como el adulto de platinado cabello localizó aquel objeto se lo arrebató, pasándolo de inmediato a las manos de cierta rubia voluble.

— Tsunade-sama, aquí tiene la participación de mi grupo.

— Muy bien, finalmente es hora de la evaluación —dijo con cierto tinte burlón, ya que era la última pieza por evaluar y sinceramente, dudaba que aquella coqueta representación del monte Fuji hecha por una de las pequeñas de Anko, fuera a ser rebasada.

Puso aquel gastado cuaderno sobre una impoluta mesa, dejándolo al alcance visual de todos los profesores presentes y sin más ceremonias reveló su contenido.

Un mutismo generalizado seguido de un sofocante aumento en la presión sanguínea fue lo experimentado por los adultos.

— Entonces… ¿Les gusta? —preguntó inocentemente Sai, tragándose un bostezo. Vaya que durmió mal por terminar aquella "representación".

— Es Kakashi-sensei… desnudo —tartamudeó Iruka ¡¿Por qué se olvidó de advertirle al Hatake, sobre la manía por la forma humana que se cargaba aquel niñato?!

Una mueca de completa consternación transmutó la normalmente calmada tez del espantapájaros; cada día con esos chiquillos le recordaba el por qué aún se negaba a abandonar el uso de su extravagante cubrebocas, soporte que auxiliaba disimulando algo de la vergüenza que siempre terminaba exteriorizando.

— Es lindo —dijo Anko, cargándose una gesto pícaro que estaba a lo mínimo de parecer obsceno.

— ¡Sai ¿Por qué hiciste un retrato mío?! —¡Sin ropa! ¡Era él plasmado a carboncillo, reposando holgadamente sobre un pastizal, mientras sólo algunas florecillas cubrían de forma estratégica ciertas partes que sus estudiantes aún no debían estudiar! Jajaja, nunca imaginó que sentiría tales ansias homicidas por otro estudiante además del Uchiha.

— Pues me interesa mucho ganar y mi tío me ha dicho que las obras que crean polémica llegan a ser super exitosas —comenzó a explicar calmadamente aquel mocoso descarado—. Entonces pensé ¿Que podría hacer para que todos hablaran de ello? Luego recordé que cuando alguien tiene poca ropa en automático se gana mucha atención —además los retratos a blanco y negro suelen verse mejor que los paisajes—. Y también recordé que la semana pasada, algunas profesoras comentaron sobre su atlético estado —la Mitarashi se limitó a virar los ojos y comenzar a silbar—. Pero le puse flores, porque mi tío dice que las cosas tienen que ser sutiles —de ahí que se tardara; aquel detalle tenía que llevar algo de pintura cortesía de la Hoja.

La tensión volvía a subir y el volumen a bajar.

— El ganador es Amane Sai —dijo tranquila cierta rubia, la que apenas podía contener su maliciosa risa—. Hijo, eres un estupendo artista.

— ¡Tsunade-sama, no lo solape! —¡Claro, como no era ella la que posaba en pelotas!

— ¡Oh, vamos Kakashi! El niño sólo se está expresando —y el _fanservice_ jamás debía ser tomado a la ligera, especialmente cuando estaba dirigido a las mujeres—. Además, pienso que fue bastante generoso ¿O de verdad estás tan marcado? —dijo lo último en secreto, dirigiéndole una mirada bastante perturbado ¡Mierda, ahora se sentía horriblemente expuesto ante su deschavetada jefa!

— Creo que es mejor guardar el trabajo de Sai-kun —¡Oh Umino! Siempre tan mojigato.

— Vamos Iruka, hay que saber apreciar al talento de los niños, además no es como si le incomodara a Hatake-san —jugueteó Anko, a quien ya no le era tan molesta la presencia de aquel presumido hombre; después de todo estaba soltera.

Y mientras los comentarios sobre su persona seguían cayendo como afiladas rocas que destrozaban su confianza, aquella diabólica ilustración seguía a la vista de todos, desquiciándolo, casi a la par que la sonrisa inexpresiva de aquel pequeñito que aspiraba fervientemente por convertirse en cadáver. Como aborrecía ese maldito trabajo.

Sai, quien experimentaba cierto brote de dicha con aquel cómico suceso, vislumbró a unos insignificantes metros de su persona, unos brillantes ojos turquesa. A paso tranquilo, fue abandonando la zona de burla, para ir donde el pequeño rubí.

— ¡Hola! —saludó de inmediato, sonado más enjundioso de lo que normalmente su garganta cooperaba—. ¿Ya terminó el almuerzo?

— Sí —respondió el Sabaku, quien atraído por la bulla, no podía despegar sus curiosas cuentas de aquel montón de adultos histéricos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Un insignificante boceto causando un poco de discordia —así de maduros resultaban sus profesores—. Le di un dibujo a Kakashi-sensei para que lo expusiera.

— ¿La casita con flores? —tan pronto lo dijo llevó sus blancas manitas a su dulce boca. Había sonado ansioso y ahora su estúpida piel volvía a arremolinar sangre justo bajo sus llamativos ojitos.

Sí, en definitiva Gaara, el ser más adorable a su ingenua percepción, podía acelerar su pulso como nunca imaginó, causándole una genuina agitación—. No —dijo claro y sin dudas—. Ese es un regalo para ti.

* * *

Notas

Bueno, me pidieron ahondar es esta adorable pareja y como vivo para complacerlos XD ¡Aprovechen mientras ande de buenas jojojo!

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que me continúan apoyando:

**Zanzamaru****; ****Hagane Yuuki****; ****Tefyta-Cullen****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****Violet Stwy****; ****sepphire****; ****chizuruchan1999****; ****Hikari Susumi****; ****Yuki-2310****; Sada R; ****shameblack**** y ****00Katari-Hikari-chan00****.**

¡Y ya saben, cualquier duda, queja o errorcillo no duden en decírmelo!


End file.
